


Girl Trouble

by LadyoftheMasque



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Body Dysphoria, Bottom Gavin Reed, Crack Treated Seriously, DPD universe, Elijah Kamski's the devil, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Gavin Reed, Fluff and Angst, Gavin turns into a girl, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Groping, I need help, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, On Hiatus, Oral Sex, Pining, Poor gavin, Potions, Potions Accident, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Stupidity, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Relationship, silliness, these idiots need to communicate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheMasque/pseuds/LadyoftheMasque
Summary: When Elijah Kamski tries to test out a new invention promising that androids can swap their gender, Gavin accidentally gets involved. Soon, he finds himself waking up with breasts, long hair, and a very wonderfully dreadful hourglass figure. Nines isn't complaining, though.





	1. The Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little crack fic that I'm trying to keep not toooo long, but I had to again toy with another AU where Gavin accidentally turns into a woman and Nines obviously falls for him XD Priceless shit!!!!!!!!

 

**Girl Trouble**

Nines bumped into Gavin roughly, sending him flying down to the floor as he carried a set of posters and promotional flyers announcing the new and widely talked about ‘High Grade Potassium-Based Thirium Model 3001’, otherwise known as the ‘android-gender-swapper’. All it happened to really be was a small liquid formula that was pink-purple in color, and the image of the vial had been a hot topic all over Detroit for months now that the Android Peaceful Demonstration won citizens over.

Needless to say, all androids were given a chance at life to live as their own individuals, and that included the RK900, or now known as Nines. He’d settled nicely in the Detroit Police Department as Gavin’s assistant, and then had been quickly promoted to Gavin’s equal. As partners, they somewhat got along, but Gavin wasn’t so quick to shed away his previous biases and prejudice, especially when it came to androids. At the very best, he tolerated Nines, but didn’t like him much beyond that point. He worked with him because he had to, but that didn’t stop Gavin from still lashing out at Nines and mistreating him whenever he had a chance to.

Spring bled into summer, and much changed in the DPD when Elijah Kamski announced that he’d wanted to test his new invention on an android in the precinct. Connor volunteered, ever the eager little curious bee he was. Captain Fowler backed it up, though he didn’t seem to be too pleased with one of his best officers turning into a woman. At least, that’s what the ‘brew’ was rumored to do, anyway.

It supposedly only worked on androids and had only been created for androids, and Elijah Kamski promised to give it as a gift to the DPD for free if the ‘testing’ was successful on Connor. He promised the ‘potion’ would be helpful for espionage, serious investigations, under-cover operations, and even avoiding hits on someone’s head. Captain Fowler reluctantly agreed, and he had sent all the detectives and officers to work on getting ready for the testing event that afternoon.

Gavin had been in charge of decorating the walls with the posters and welcoming signs for Kamski, and Nines tried helping, much to Gavin’s dismay. He’d been rather clumsy as it was that morning, never having seen Elijah Kamski in person, and he was too excited that he’d run right into his work partner, and all his freshly-printed out posters fell to the floor and had been stepped on by other officers bustling about.

Gavin groaned in anguish as he picked them all up, and Nines soon tried helping as he offered Gavin a remorseful look.

“I’m sorry, Detective,” Nines sighed as he stacked up the posters while Gavin glowered at him, “I didn’t do it on purpose, you see…”

“You’re still a clumsy shithead, Nines,” Gavin growled as he tore the posters out of the android’s hand, and he’d done it with so much force that he actually ripped majority of the posters in half.

Great.

More work for him to do, now.

He’d been cooped up in the printing room all afternoon, and Elijah Kamski was bound to show up in no time. As Gavin waited for the posters to be printed out, Hank Anderson and Captain Fowler walked by, and they caught him standing idly by.

Furious with him, Captain Fowler roared, “Reed! The hell are you doing daydreaming by the printer for??? Kamski’ll be here any damn minute!!”

Gavin felt a headache oncoming, and he held his head in a hand as he sighed. “I’m sorry, sir,” he began softly, “Nines managed to—”

He’d been interrupted by Hank rolling his eyes. “Always blaming Nines, eh Reed?” he snorted, “how childish.”

Gavin flipped him off boldly, and Fowler sighed as he grabbed Hank and turned him away. He pointed a thick finger at Gavin quickly, “Finish up here, and do it quickly, Reed!”

“Aye, aye, dickwad,” Gavin whispered once they were both gone. He pressed another button to print out the last copy of posters, when his head throbbed and pounded enough. He had to do something about it, now, and he wasn’t going to resort to popping pills like a drug addict. He needed coffee; quickly. But he couldn’t abandon the posters! What if something bad happened to them again!?!

“Where’s Nines when I need him?!” Groaning angrily, Gavin poked his head out of the printing and photocopying room, and he caught sight of a whole slew of camera men, reporters, officers, detectives, Lieutenants, and security guards walking down the hall.

He realized he was late, and he grabbed whatever pages he’d printed out. This was as good as he could do-given the time he had, and he sped towards Elijah Kamski’s security guards while the man himself waved at everyone with dark sunglasses on. He was carrying a silver suitcase, and it no doubt had the new invention within. Gavin couldn’t wait to see it, and he eagerly stretched out his hand as he tried wedging his body between the guards and Kamski.

“Elijah Kamski! Sir! Sir!!!” he cried out over and over, but Kamski was unable to hear anything over the sounds of people clapping, cheering, hooting, howling, and practically screaming out words and songs of worship as he walked past Gavin. The short detective was left with his posters in his hands, and he sighed as he looked down at the floor sadly.

Someone clapped him on the back, and he heard Hank snickering as he whispered, “Don’t worry, Reed, I’m sure at least one photographer accidentally got you in frame.”

Gavin shoved him aside as he stomped off to the meeting room where they were all going to be. This was the last thing he needed, and he tried to ignore how Hank’s words stung. 

He hated to admit it, but it was true; who was he to talk to someone with a social standing like the Great Elijah Kamski? It was even hilarious and crazy to entertain the idea alone, and the sooner he got rid of his expectations, the better it would be for him. There was just no way in reality that someone like Elijah Kamski would even give Gavin Reed the time of day, let alone hang out with him as a friend. Still, Gavin could daydream.

As he approached the meeting room, he saw Connor excitedly and proudly standing up to the front of the room right beside Elijah Kamski. The man held up his suitcase, and then opened it. He grabbed the pink-purple brew and held it up for everyone to see and take photos of. Camera flashes bounced off the walls of the room as people clapped and cheered excitedly.

Gavin sighed. “I wonder what it’ll do to Connor…”

As if answering his question right away, Kamski began talking loudly and proudly over his own work. “Ladies and gentlemen,” he started in a booming voice as he brushed off his blue three-piece suit, “I hold in my hands my newest invention, which will empower androids to change their gender for the first time ever!!”

People gasped, but he held up a hand as he smiled. “Fear not! The process isn’t permanent; I’m working on the reversal antidote as we speak, and by my estimates, it should be ready within a month!”

Once again, the crowd cheered and hooted. Kamski bowed a little and he smiled as he passed the vial around a little, but he didn’t let anyone touch it. “Beware! Just the smallest drop can begin the change, which is why Connor here is going to assist me in testing it!!”

As Kamski opened the lid of the vial, Gavin inched closer to the door of the meeting room. The potion looked so lovely beneath the lights, and he had to wonder if it tasted like grape, or cherries…he almost snickered at the thought. More than likely, it tasted like nothing, but he was impressed as he studied what was going on inside the room.

As Connor took the vial from Kamski, Gavin was suddenly shoved to the side. “Move, Reed!”

He stared in awe as Captain Fowler marched in the room, bent forward, and whispered something in Kamski’s ear. The man nodded as he listened, and the room quieted down immediately. Everyone was nosy, but no one was able to hear a thing as Kamski listened on, and then his black, thin eyebrows rose up to his hairline.

“Momentary pause, folks!” he held out his hands as he flashed a bright smile, “Connor needs to address a very important, urgent matter, and we will continue when he returns!!”

Everyone clapped and cheered, and Connor exited the room in a hurry while people barked out questions for Kamski to answer.

Scratching his head, Gavin had to wonder what was so urgent that Connor had been pulled away from the ‘test’ and demonstration, but before he could ask, Captain Fowler whirled around and glared at him.

“Get to work, Reed,” he snapped, “before I kick your ass outta here.”

Knowing he’d lost the battle before it even started, Gavin sulked off towards his desk, but then he remembered how badly his head hurt. He needed coffee, and now was the best time! The Break Room would be completely free and open to him.

Making his way for it, he turned on the coffee machine as he suppressed a yawn. He picked up a random magazine and sat down at a stool while his coffee was prepared. The peace and silence around him was like heaven, and he nearly closed his eyes and fell asleep as he leaned comfortably in his chair. Plenty of cookies, cakes, donuts, and other refreshments were in the room, no doubt for Kamski, but Gavin wanted to try one soooo badly.

Setting the magazine down, he tiptoed over to a blueberry muffin. His eyes glazed over with hunger, and his fingers twitched towards it. It would be any second now before he could snatch it up and—

“Gavin?”

He nearly leapt a mile into the air, and he clutched at his heart as he spun around to face Connor. The RK800 was smiling at him with a tilted head.

“What’re you doing here?”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “I was just having a coffee break, Connor…” he squinted at Connor suspiciously, then, “…what’re you doin’?”

Connor was still smiling. “I just came to grab some snacks for Captain Fowler,” Connor winked at him playfully, “he’s quite the bear when he’s hungry, huh?”

“Fuckin’ monster, more like,” as they giggled amongst each other, Captain Fowler suddenly poked his head inside the room.

“What’re you two irresponsible idiots doing in here!!”

Connor stood to attention, while Gavin yelped one more time in fear. “Sir!” he cried out painfully as he panted, “I’m gonna have a heart attack if this keeps happening!!”

Fowler snorted, “I don’t give a rat’s anus, Reed,” he waved at them both, next, “I need you both in my office for a moment, pronto!”

The coffee machine dinged, letting Gavin know his coffee was ready. He pointed at it while Connor grabbed it for him, “But sir, my coffee—”

“PUT THAT DOWN, YOU BAFOONS!” Fowler screamed, causing Connor to put the coffee down on the counter as he gently pushed Gavin out of the Break Room quickly.

“I hope we’ll get to finish this shit quickly,” Gavin whispered to Connor as they walked out of the Break Room.

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

The testing had been put on hold; Elijah Kamski was furious with Connor. The RK800 had bustled out of the meeting room so quickly, that he’d taken the invention vial with him still in his hands in the process. Not many had noticed it, unfortunately, and soon, the entire DPD had been locked down so the potion could be found.

Many of the spectators and camera men had been thoroughly searched by Kamski’s security, but the potion hadn’t been found. It’d taken almost two hours as they searched everyone and their belongings equally, and they still hadn’t gotten anywhere.

Gavin sighed and shook his head as he held his coffee in his hands sipped it all in one gulp. It’d grown cold since he’d been in Fowler’s office for far too long, and it even tasted a little funny. He still downed the rest of it before tossing the dirty mug into the Break Room sink before he made his way back to his desk.

Nines walked over and stood next to him with his hands clasped behind his back. He looked a little pale and frightened, and his LED light beamed yellow as Gavin stared up at him.

“What happened to you?”

Nines looked beyond horrified. “They strip-searched me!” shaking, he stared across the bullpen with wide eyes, “they forced me to take off my uniform, and they searched everywhere!!!”

Gavin waved him off, “Oh, pffft, don’t worry about that much, Nines,” he snickered, “it’s not like there’s a lot to look at anyway.”

He’d snuck that insult in there quickly, but Nines didn’t pick up on it as he shook. “Detective,” he began in a sullen tone, “they can’t find the brew, and they won’t let us leave until they do!”

Gavin kicked his feet up on his desk. “Would you relax a bit? Jesus, they’ll find it eventually, so stop gettin’ so worked up over it!”

Across the bullpen, Elijah Kamski tore down the halls as his pink and heated face peered and turned everywhere and at everyone, while his security guards communicated and radioed each other back and forth, reporting that they still hadn’t been able to find the brew. His blue eyes set themselves on Gavin and Nines, and in a last-minute effort, he tore over to them.

Gavin’s jaw dropped. “Holy mother of mercy, is that Elijah Kamski running at me in slow-motion?” It was all too good to be true, and Gavin stood up from his desk, hands outstretched as he tried greeting the man happily.

“This is the happiest day of my li—”

Kamski barreled into him, sending Gavin crashing into the wall. His face was right in the shorter man’s stunned one aggressively, and he gripped his sweater collar desperately. “PLEASE!” he cried out in fright and shock, “HAVE YOU SEEN IT??!?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS!!!”

“Huh?!?!”

Kamski groaned as he released Gavin and then looked at Nines desperately, “What about you?!? Have you seen it???”

Nines merely shook his head, “I’m afraid I have not, Mr. Kamski…”

“DAMN IT!!!!” he roared as he clutched his head in his hands and ran back to his security guards. They all surrounded him while trying to comfort him and calm him down, but it was no use; he was furious, and he nearly collapsed to the floor as he sat down in a chair while Captain Fowler also joined the crowd steadily circling Kamski. Fowler was swift with his movements as he gently moved the infamous man out of the view of the cameras.

Gavin was about to say something nasty about how everyone was fawning too much over Kamski, when his stomach really began aching. The ache went up to his chest, and for a moment, he wondered if he’d been having a nasty case of heartburn. He sat down as his head starting spinning, but he thankfully didn’t have a headache.

Nines raised a curious eyebrow, “Detective? Are you unwell?”

Gavin shook his head, “Noo…I’m fine, Nines, j-just…I feel kinda tired, I think…” he truly had no idea what was going on with him physically, but his nipples were suddenly so sore…

“I have to leave,” he announced, unsure of how much more of this he could take.

“But Detective!” Nines began, “Captain Fowler said—”

“Captain Fowler can kiss my ass,” Gavin spat, unaware of how loud his voice was. Someone cleared their throat behind him, and he spun around and winced when Captain Fowler was facing him with his hands on his hips. An angry expression was on his face as he tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.

“Captain Fowler can kiss your what, Reed?” he growled, scowling at Gavin while Elijah Kamski was dragged out of the bullpen while a few of his fans and security guards fanned him.

Gavin cringed, not really wanting to get in trouble while his skin and chest were on fire. “It was nothing, sir…”

“Nothing?”

“I just really have to go home,” he said weakly as he shifted his legs, “I swear I don’t feel well, sir…” he really had no idea how to explain it, but his fingers and toes were tingling, now, and while Gavin didn’t think it was too serious, he didn’t want to linger around the DPD to run the risk of passing out like Elijah Kamski had.

Fowler sighed as he shooed him off with the wave of a hand. “Very well, Reed,” he said tiredly, as Nines waited behind Gavin patiently, “both of you just get out of my sight.”

As Gavin spun around and slammed his nose and chin into Nines’ sternum, Captain Fowler called at his back, “Oh! And if I find out you had something to do with Kamski’s invention disappearing as some stupid, sick prank, Reed, it’ll be your last day here on both your feet, got it?”

Gavin groaned, “You don’t need to threaten me, sir, I swear I haven’t seen it!!”

Fowler sighed, “Alright, alright! But if you do happen to see it, you let me know as soon as you can, alright?”

He nodded, looking at the exit desperately. “Okay, I got it!! Can I go now??”

Seeing how pained his facial expressions were, Fowler looked a little remorseful for yelling at Gavin and giving him a hard time. “Get outta here, Reed,” he pressed out quickly, “I don’t want to keep looking at your pained face all day long!”

He didn’t need more encouragement; Gavin dove towards the exits, and he ran straight for his car as quickly as his legs could carry him. He didn’t bother to see the worried and concerned look Nines was giving him the entire time, right up until the doors slammed firmly shut.

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

Gavin was sweating profusely by the time he got home. He had no idea what the hell kind of a flu-virus he’d contracted, but whatever it was, it was quickly progressing. His two cats came to the door to greet him eagerly as they would every night when he got home from work, but when they saw how sick he was, they backed off as they ran and hid beneath furniture in Gavin’s medium-sized apartment.

The detective was beyond exhausted, though, and he threw off his clothes as he ran for his bedroom. The sweaty, wet clothes littered the floor, and Gavin still felt terribly overheated and hot. He’d stripped down to his underwear, and he glanced in the mirror seriously, trying to find out why his chest and now abdomen was so sore.

Nothing unusual was there in the mirror before him, however, and he groaned in frustration and pain as the searing sensations ran through his toes, his lower back, up into his shoulders, and pooled into his spine.

“What the hell’s happening??!?” he found himself asking this over and over as he got into the shower, desperately trying to wash off the salty stench of sweat from his body. He’d ended his shower hurriedly, checking himself constantly in the mirror, but the best he saw was what he thought looked like his nipples turning slightly swollen.

He touched them and winced. They hurt as if someone had punched them, and Gavin vowed he wouldn’t touch them again. He’d definitely make an appointment with the doctor in the morning, but for now, he needed rest, and he needed it like a fish needed water. He wasn’t even hungry, and he climbed into bed as he clutched his heavy bed sheets. His body had gone from hot, to cold, now, and he shivered all night long as he curled into a tight ball with his cats by his side, worriedly staring at him while their eyes shined and gleamed in the darkness.

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

When morning came, Gavin thought it was all just a bad dream. Strangely, he’d had weird dreams all night of women just sitting in a room and talking with him. He didn’t recognize a single one of them as ex-girlfriends or even female colleagues, and he had no idea who they all were. Whoever they were, they were all chatting with him happily, but Gavin wasn’t behaving as he normally would if he were in a room with hot, beautiful women surrounding him…

Instead of grabbing them and making love to them one-by-one, he’d allowed them to do his hair and makeup, and he even laughed and giggled with them as he dressed in red and pink clothes. When they’d given him the best makeover, he stood and put on high heels, walking with his hips swaying as he approached a tall, shadowy figure…

That was when Gavin woke up and jolted out of bed. He practically crashed to the floor, but he managed to save himself at the last minute as he grabbed onto the edge of his bed. He must’ve startled one of his cats, for he heard a loud, surprised ‘meow!’ and then he slowly removed the sheet from over his head.

At once, Gavin was faced with his felines as he would be every morning, but the moment he’d lifted his bed sheet off his head for fresh air, his two tabby cats arched their backs at him, and hissed dangerously as they leapt off the bed and ran down the hall.

_What the fuck? Good morning to you too, jerks!_

He was already in a bad mood, and he got to his feet as his vision was a little blurry. He needed coffee in order to really wake up, and he was going to have it-flu or otherwise. Surprisingly though, Gavin found he felt fine. The sleep must’ve really done him wonders, and he supposed his body had just been giving him signs that he was overworked and needed a good, decent rest.

He yawned as he stood up and stretched.

_Wait…why did my yawn sound like a woman’s?_

Gavin froze as he stared down at his bed, almost expecting one of the women from his dream to be on his bed with him, but that was wishful thinking. His bed was empty, and he looked around the room suspiciously.

Still no women about.

He turned around and rubbed his eyes, taking a few steps towards his mirror as he thought about how tired he still likely was. That was when he felt something jiggling on his chest, and his nipples seemed so heavy and firm…

_What the hell is going on?!_

He’d had enough of the weird, creepy sensations, and he ran into his bathroom, turning on the light as he stood before the mirror. It’d not even taken five seconds before Gavin threw his head back and let out a high-pitched feminine scream.

The person standing in front of him in the mirror wasn’t Gavin Reed.

The person standing in front of him in the mirror was a woman of his same height, with his grey-blue eyes that were rounder, now, and she had long, wavy dark brown hair that was thick and fell evenly down to her shoulders. She was standing naked, and her breasts stood perfectly like almond-shapes, and her nipples were tough and pink as they stood on end. Everything about her face matched Gavin’s perfectly, except for the fact that her lips were plumper and a redder shade. Her eyelashes were thick and luscious, and her eyebrows were thinly stretched over her brow, making her look radiant. She had side bangs that almost curtained over her forehead, giving her an appealing look, and her skin was soft, smooth, and a shade lighter than Gavin’s tanned, rough, hairy one.

She even had the same scar running over her nose, and Gavin touched it slowly as his eyes blew open widely. He let out another cry, but then his eyes fell down slowly between his legs. He took a step away from the mirror, and he held a hand down as he slowly lowered it to cup his penis…

Except it wasn’t there, and in its place, was definitely something soft, fleshy, moist, and overly sensitive to touch.

He didn’t stop screaming, not even until his throat burned, his lungs ached, and even his neighbors stood outside his door, wondering who the young woman was as she screamed her head off early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POOR GAVIN! HOOOOOLY hell! I think he would make a pretty good-looking woman though, all jokes aside XD


	2. A Bumbling Lieutenant

_BOOBS! I HAVE BOOBS! OH MY GOD!!!!!!! WHERE DID THEY COME FROM!??!_

Feeling along his chest, Gavin nearly collapsed when he gave the two round globes a small squeeze. They were definitely real, and when he lightly tugged on them, they didn’t come off! This wasn’t a sick joke someone had pulled; this was real life, and it was happening to him!!!! He needed to get answers, and he needed them quickly!

At least he could start with the wackiest place that he was sure this all had started in; the Detroit Police Department. Ever since that no-good Elijah Kamski came about, nothing good had happened!! It had to be the source, and Gavin was set on finding it all out.

Gavin raced along the streets in jeans that were so loose that they practically fell down to his ankles. He was wearing black and white sneakers which he’d barely slipped into, and he hastily threw on a random shirt, not even bothering to check what color it was. His hair-or perhaps he should’ve started thinking of himself as a her…whatever!!! Her hair flowed behind her shoulders as she raced down the streets once she’d found a good parking spot at the DPD.

Gavin thought she knew _exactly_ what had caused this…or she at least thought she did…it had to be something around the stupid ‘gender-swapper’ potion! It had to!!! But would anyone believe her??? She had to take the chance, but Gavin knew there was already another chance that people in the DPD would look at her as if she were a raving, insane woman, and that was a risk she was willing to take if it meant getting her bits back!

She practically tripped over cracks and potholes, but eventually made it inside as her jeans nearly fell down to her ankles for the hundredth time. She wished she’d at least put her belt on, but she didn’t have time!!!

Running past the receptionists, Gavin made her way for the bullpen, when she was yelled at and stopped by the receptionists as they caught sight of her quickly.

“Hey! Miss! Miss!!! You can’t just go in there!!!”

Gavin ignored one of them as she followed her, but now that she was already here, she wasn’t going to stop. She leapt over the security gate, and ran directly towards Fowler’s office. Along the way, she heard a few more people screaming at her, and as Gavin turned her head around to see how many people were following her, the long, dark brown locks she now had to get used to having on her head fell into her face and eyes. She couldn’t see, and she tripped and fell onto something…or someone!

She sent them both crashing down to the floor, and papers and envelopes fluttered in the air as they rained down over them both. Gavin groaned as she was spread-eagle on top of a man…yes! It was a man! She felt his chest with her small, feminine hands, and she flipped her hair over her shoulder as she embarrassingly tried apologizing.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry, dude, I—” she let out a hiss when she saw the yellow LED light, the black uniform, and the blue eyes…

“YOU!!!!!” she leapt to her feet, stumbling backwards as she crashed into Chris Miller’s work desk. Her fists clenched tightly, and her face grew dark with anger and hatred. Her shoulders shook and trembled, and she reached for the nearest thing she could find so she could throw it at Nines.

The long-legged android stared at her with a wide-open jaw while he tried collecting the papers Gavin had knocked down as she slammed into him. He sputtered at her, “Miss? May I help you?”

Gavin’s jaw dropped, “May I—you!!!!!!” her voice was too high-pitched, and that drove her insane. She yanked a small snow globe off Chris Miller’s desk, and before she could bash Nines over the head with it, the tall android latched his hand around her wrist.

She cried out in anger, though he wasn’t hurting her. “Let me go, you jerk!!!”

Nines’ face was blank for a moment, but then he smiled a slow, wide smile, and his eyes turned warm as he stared at her up and down. “The homeless shelter isn’t too far from here, miss,” he began softly, “if you like, I can escort you to—”

SLAP!!!!!!!!

She couldn’t help it anymore. She had too many hormones that had changed her brain chemistry and thought processes, and before she could’ve stopped herself, she’d slapped him hard across the face.

Connor, Hank, and Chris Miller winced as they whispered out, “Oooooh, that’s gotta hurt.”

Nines didn’t seem too perturbed, however. He merely placed a hand on his cheek right where she’d slapped him, and a strange, goofy smile broke out over his face. Even his LED light flickered blue quickly, but Gavin didn’t pay attention to it.

She spun around wildly, “Where’s Captain Fowler?!!? Where’s Elijah Kamski?!?!”

That was when Hank and Connor approached, their eyebrows raised as they glared incredulously at her. “What business do you have with them, miss?” Hank grumbled while Connor crossed his arms over his chest.

“I need to talk to them, _NOW!!!!!_ ”

“I’m sorry,” Connor began in a snappy tone, “who the heck are you anyway?”

That was when she froze. If she just told them the truth, would they react horribly? Would they throw her out on her ass? Would they ring up the nearest psychiatrist?!?! She hated not knowing and not having the answers, but she wanted her life back, her body, her bits…anything for her bits!

She needed her courage, first and foremost, and she tried to stop trembling as she held her hands down at her side. Ignoring the strange looks Nines was giving her, she proudly stated her name.

“I’m detective Gavin Reed!!”

It was silent for over two minutes, and then Hank, Chris Miller, Tina Chen, Ben Collins, Connor, and a few other random officers laughed while the receptionist caught up to them.

“There you are!” she grabbed Gavin’s elbow as she dragged her back, but then she stopped as she gasped, “you have such soft skin! What kind of cream do you use?”

Wrenching her hand away from the receptionist, Gavin screamed, “Guys, please!!! It’s me!!!!”

Connor rolled his eyes, “How much have you had to drink today, miss?”

“I’m not drunk!!”

Nines scanned her quickly, “She’s telling the truth.”

“Pfft,” Hank snorted, “I don’t care; she’s insane!!”

Gavin was furious, and as she ran up before Hank, she grabbed his shirt collar in her hands and pressed their noses together. “Look here, dipshit!” she screamed, making a sea of officers surround her in no time as they gaped at her and whispered back and forth between each other.

“I’m Gavin Reed!!” she pointed at her scar running across her nose, “can’t you see this?!?!”

Hank scoffed, “Look, just because you share like ‘one’ little feature and similarity, doesn’t mean you can go around committing identity fraud!” he waved his index finger in her face, “that’s a criminal offense, madam!”

She let out a pained cry, shoving Hank’s hand down as she then turned to everyone. “You guys don’t believe me? Fine!” she marched over to Chris Miller first. “I’m gonna stand here and prove it to you all, and you’re _gonna_ believe me!!”

Connor moved to stop her, but Nines pressed a hand down on his shoulder gently. “Let’s entertain this a bit longer.”

Gavin pointed at Chris, “Do you remember that one time when you didn’t wear underpants to work, and I was the only one who noticed until lunchtime?”

Chris went pale, and he backed away from the woman. “H-how the hell--??”

She wasn’t done yet, and she walked over to Tina. “You’re a closeted bisexual, and I was the only person you told…” she winced, “…err, well everyone knows now, but now you know!!”

Tina’s face went red, and she was mortified.

Gavin’s finger poked into Hank’s chin, next, practically breaking a few of his beard hairs. “You hate vegetables, you’re always nagging at Connor, even though I think you have a thing for him, and you’ve _never_ liked me!” she wrinkled her nose while Hank’s mouth fell into an ‘o’ shape as he gaped openly at her.

“…In fact,” she began, “you always used to recite this poem behind my back that went like: ‘Reed peed, did the deed, wants to fuck Nines like a steed!”

Connor laughed at Hank, pointing at him while Hank hid his face behind his hands. Gavin noticed it, and she merely sniffed, “Connor, you just suck.”

“Huh?!?!”

She ignored him, turning to stare at the only other person left, now. And finally, Gavin walked over to Nines.

“And you…” her breathed hitched in her throat when she saw how Nines was staring at her. He looked at her as if she was the only living being in the world, and his eyes seemed to radiate warmth, happiness, and desire…

“You…” she didn’t know what to say, so she merely placed a hand over his chest. Nines smiled down at her, towering her even more as her stature was thin-framed, small-boned, and almost delicate.

His large hand came up to her hair, and he touched it gently for a second.

“You…”

“Me.”

A door burst open, and Captain Fowler stormed up behind them. “WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!”

Everyone leapt up, and majority of the other officers got work, muttering and mumbling about some crazy lady who’d come into the police station off the streets. This seemed to be a theme even Hank and Connor were willing to stick to, and they pointed at Gavin with wide eyes.

“She is claiming to be Gavin Reed, Sir!” Connor ratted her out quickly.

Fowler placed his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes. “As if I needed this today!” he grabbed her shoulder, getting ready to shove her back out the front doors, but then she turned around and hooked her fingernails into his shoulders.

“Sir! You have to believe me!!!”

“Oh no I don’t, missy!” he gave her another shove, but then she screamed out, “JUST YESTERDAY YOU CALLED ME AND CONNOR IRRESPONSIBLE IDIOTS!!!!”

Fowler’s jaw fell, and he let out a strained, surprised cry. “What—”

“We were in the Break Room, and we were just chatting right before you dragged us into your office to talk to us! Remember???”

Scratching his head, Fowler’s chin quivered. “Well…I’ll be damned…” he took another step closer to Gavin, “my god…it really _is_ you, Reed!!!”

Behind them, Hank grew pale, and he practically fell into his chair.

“H-how did this happen??” Connor stammered, and no one noticed Hank looking back and forth between them and the Break Room. He eventually held up a finger as he coughed.

“Umm…”

They all looked down at him with raised eyebrows.

He winced, “I think I have an explanation…”

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

Kamski grabbed Gavin’s chin in a strong hand. “How the hell did this happen?!?”

Gavin just about had had enough of people asking this. She shoved Kamski’s hand off her small chin, and while she tried inching away from him, her knees slammed into Nines’. Nines was standing right beside her in Fowler’s office, along with Hank Anderson, Connor, Captain Fowler himself, as well as one of Kamski’s personal physicians. They all gaped at Gavin as if she were a creature from Venus, and she hated it.

Her upper lip curled as she sneered at them all, one by one. “Stop looking at me like this! It’s weird!!!”

Kamski was in awe. He loomed over Gavin, and then began circling her, his eyes widening more and more as he took in more sights. He gripped her back suddenly, and she shrieked as she leapt into Nines’ arms.

“Unnffhh!!” she shoved him away as she screamed out, “there’s too many men in here!!!”

“I’ll say,” Connor spat, and she threw him a nasty glare.

Captain Fowler glared at everyone in the room. “Start talking, Reed! What the fuck happened!?”

“I don’t know, sir!” she cried in despair, “I noticed that yesterday, when we were all searching for Mr. Kamski’s invention, right about half an hour after it went missing, I was starting to feel weird, and I went home and I noticed that my…” she paused, blushing when Nines leaned into her and smiled fondly.

She winced as she tried leaning away from him.

“Go on, Reed,” Fowler snarled impatiently.

She felt herself turning red. “Sir…do I have to say this in front of everyone???”

“YES!!!”

She cried in pain once more, but then she bravely spat out, “InoticedIhadalotofpainandsensitivityinmybreastsandnipplesandwhenIwokeupthismorningIwaslikethis!!!”

Somehow, Kamski had understood her, and he grinned, as if she’d announced that she knew what the cure to cancer was. “I can’t believe it worked on a human!” he cried out loud with joy, clapping his hands together as he beamed even brighter, “it was meant for androids, of course, but it worked on a human?!?! My god! I’m a genius!!”

Rounding on him quickly, she nodded as her wavy hair bounced, “Yeah, and if you’re as big of a fuckin’ genius as you claim you are, why don’t you tell me how it worked when I didn’t drink your stupid, lousy concoction, hmm??”

Hank’s chin quivered as he whispered out in a mousy tone, “But you d-d-did drink it, Reed…”

At once, everyone screamed out, “No he didn’t!”

Kamski winced, “Errr, I mean, no she didn’t!!”

“I didn’t!!” Gavin looked down at the floor, “did I?”

Fowler sighed, “Enough with the bullshit, Reed,” he leaned forward as he stared angrily into her eyes, “did you or did you not drink the damn thing?!?!”

Standing up quickly, Hank yelled out, “She did!!! It was my fault, alright?!?”

Connor gasped, and Gavin sputtered, “H-Hank….what???”

He ran a hand through his long hair as he shrugged, “I found the damn potion sitting in the Break Room after you and Connor went with Fowler, and since you showed me attitude that day and kept flipping me off, I poured it into your coffee as a little harmless joke!” his eyes widened as Gavin slowly approached him.

“I th-thought it was just juice!! I swear I had no idea what it really fucking was!!”

Now, Kamski was also steadily approaching, though he held a smile on his face. “You clever, clever man…”

Gavin didn’t agree. She beckoned Hank over with a finger. “Hank, come here…” there was a small coo in her voice, but Hank wasn’t buying into it. He swallowed thickly as he backed away.

“I’d prefer it if you just screamed at me from over there, Reed…” he looked around quickly for an escape route, but Connor and Nines were blocking the way with their firm bodies.

Gavin’s eyelashes fluttered as she sighed out, “So…you put a highly dangerous, unstable chemical into my damn coffee, and you didn’t even bother warning me when everyone was searching for it…” she giggled, “…cute…Anderson…in fact…” she inched closer, trapping him against Nines’ chest, “…I’d say it’s a little….FUCKING MENTAL!!!!!!”

Her fingers tore into his shirt, and she screamed as she shook him back and forth while Connor and Captain Fowler tried pulling her away from Hank.

“ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS, ANDERSON?!?!? WHAT KIND OF A JOKE IS THIS?!?!? I’M GONNA BE STUCK LIKE THIS FOREVER, AND IT’S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAAAAAULLLLT!!!!”

As she screamed, Kamski held out a hand, “Ahhh, that’s not entirely true, Miss…”

She stopped for a moment, as Hank’s hair and beard stood out awkwardly and wildly as he clenched his eyes tightly shut.

“Come again?”

Kamski rubbed his chin as he turned around and paced the office, deep in thought. “I have a way to make a reversal brew, but it will take approximately a month, as I was saying the other day…”

Gavin felt a little hopeful, but she frowned, “A month?? I don’t think I can wait a month…”

Kamski shook his head, “I’m sorry Miss, but that’s the only way you can change back into a man! I’ll need one month to prepare it, and that’s even _if_ it will successfully work!”

Fowler sighed, and Gavin whined, “You said it will reverse it, though!!”

“I have yet to test it all; this whole thing was a test, and it wasn’t meant to work on you at all!!” Kamski looked away sadly, but then a smile was on his face in an instant. “I’ll work really hard on it, don’t worry Miss Gavin!”

She growled as she beat herself over the head with her fists. “Why me, why me, Jesus Christ, why me…” as she spun around in slow circles, Connor tilted his head curiously at her, while Nines stared down at her plump behind appreciatively.

Fowler collapsed into his chair. “Just when I thought I’ve seen everything…” he shook his head, eyes vacant and wide. “How do you get yourself in these things, Gavin?!”

She gaped at him, “I didn’t ask for it! It just happened!!”

Captain Fowler took off his tie and threw it down onto his desk. “Just try to calm down, Gavin,” he urged gently, “you don’t really have to work a lot if you don’t want to, but since you announced your presence very…boldly…I guess the cat’s out of the bag, now.”

Hank snickered, “Yeah, pussy’s out!”

Without thinking, Gavin snatched Fowler’s coffee mug off his desk, and she charged at Hank with it held high.

Hank tore open the office door, running for his life. “FUCK OFF, REED!!!!!!!”

As they ran around the bullpen with Gavin in hot pursuit of Hank while Connor tried stopping them, Elijah Kamski tapped a finger on his chin while he leaned against Nines. The tall android was staring fixatedly on Gavin, and a smile was on his face the entire time.

“Don’t worry, Captain Fowler,” Kamski said after some silence, “I’m sure I can fix this issue in no time, as I have some of the best doctors and scientists with me!” he gestured over to his physician, and the man looked about ready to pass out from all the strange activities that had been going on.

Fowler held his head in his hands as he stared down tiredly at his desk. “I hope you mean it, Mr. Kamski—” he paused when he heard Gavin screaming from the top of her lungs as she kicked Hank in the shoulders, sending him tumbling across the bullpen.

“…as much as I like the spunk of this new woman,” Fowler said as he nodded over at the female Gavin Reed, “I somehow miss the old jackass already.”

Kamski held out his hand as he led the way out of the office with his physician in tow. “Come now, Captain,” he encouraged, “let’s go over some things I would like to point out about this invention of mine and the reversal brew…”

Their words died in the air and were lost to Nines, and the tall RK900 kept staring at Gavin. She moved about athletically and with agility, leaping across the bullpen as she tried beating up and kicking the crap out of Hank Anderson. She was unstoppable, she was beauty, she was grace, and he’d never stopped looking at her, not even when it was almost time to end the shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZOMG! NINES IS IN LOVE!!!! 🤣🤣🤣👀😲💞💕


	3. Lady in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING! Masturbation!!!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's psychologically becoming more and more womaaaannn! *What a girl wants plays in the background*  
> As an off-side, since I'm writing 3 other fics currently for the DBH fandom, I CONSTANTLY find it so weird that for this fic, I have to refer to Gavin as 'she' and 'her'. It's driving me insane -_-

 

As Gavin chased Hank Anderson around-still eager and ready to kick the living daylights out of him, suddenly, there was a loud ‘clicking’ of high heels down the hall. It caught her attention, and as she looked up to identify the source of the sound, she saw the ‘android bride’ of Elijah Kamski. Chloe-the infamous RT600-was standing not even a few feet away from them.

She was wearing black sunglasses, had a little black hat with a white flower on the side, and wore a lovely black dress with a white ribbon attached to the back of it. She had on black high heels-the source of the noise, and as she stood staring at Gavin chasing Hank, she crossed her arms over her chest and played with the back of her hair which was tied up in a neat bun sitting behind the hat.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt…” she stared at them as she paused, “…whatever this is that’s going on here, but have you seen Elijah anywhere?”

Gavin stopped as she turned and smiled at Chloe excitedly. “My goodness!” she cried out enthusiastically, “I can’t believe you’re Chloe!! I’ve already met your…ummm…boyfriend?” she ventured, wondering just what kind of a relationship Chloe and Kamski had then.

Chloe pulled down her sunglasses, staring at Gavin for a moment before she took them off entirely. “Elijah’s my fiancé,” she corrected, and then looked down her nose at Gavin, “and who are _you_ , madam?”

Gavin pressed a hand against her chest, trying to avoid touching her breasts there. She had to get used to this, and it still shocked her sometimes. “I’m detective Gavin Reed,” she sated, “I accidentally drank your fiancé’s gender potion thingy, and now I’m no longer a dude!!”

Chloe’s jaw dropped, and her LED light that had been barely hidden beneath her hat turned red as she stared at Gavin up and down. “My god!” she exclaimed in shock, “I can’t believe Elijah’s mixture worked on a human!”

Hank sighed, brushing himself off as he joined them both, “Yeah, I can’t either!”

Gavin looked at him, suddenly remembering who the cause of all her plight was, and she roughly stepped down on Hank’s toes. He roared when she crushed his toes, practically, and before Gavin could do more damage to his body, Elijah Kamski strode up to them as he held out his arms before Chloe.

“Darling!” he cooed happily.

“Sweetheart!” her face lit up, and she held onto his hands as he pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead. As they embraced each other for a while, Gavin stood as she watched them, and suddenly, a weird, empty feeling burned all over her chest and heart…she had no idea what it specifically was, but it had a lot to do with watching the couple as they kissed and held onto each other lovingly and joyfully.

_I wish a man could look at me like the way Kamski looks at Chloe, and I wish I had a man to hold me close in the same way…._

…………

_WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY THE HELL AM I THINKIN’ LIKE SOME SISSY GIRL!!!!!!!!!_

_…………._

_Oh…I AM a girl…right…_

Snapping herself out of the strange thoughts and feelings, she looked away from the lovey-dovey couple, but when she turned around, she was almost face-to-face with Nines. Well, it was more like face-to-chin, since Nines was so damn tall, but he stood right behind Gavin as he smiled down at her gleefully and delightfully.

She snarled as she resisted the urge to shove him away. “The hell are you smilin’ at?!?”

Nines’ only answer was to smile more, as if she’d told him an amusing joke. This pissed her off, and she jabbed an index finger into his chest. “Listen here, asswipe,” she snapped, “if you don’t wipe that stupid grin off your face, I’ll—”

“You poor dear,” Chloe interrupted, walking over to Gavin as she studied her clothes and her appearance. “I think you’re upset because you aren’t dressed as a lovely, young woman of your beauty and features should be!”

Gavin’s jaw fell. “What?!?!”

Chloe pressed a hand on her back, “I run a charity organization providing donated clothes for less fortunate women, and I’d like to offer my help and services to you…”

This insulted Gavin like no tomorrow. “I’m not a fuckin’ charity case!!” she screamed, while Hank and Connor giggled in the background.

“Of course you’re not, dear,” Chloe nodded, “which is why I’m offering to take you out on a shopping spree of some sorts…to also make up for the ‘damage’ my fiancé’s invention caused you…” she smiled warmly, “…that is, if you’re interested?”

Elijah nodded as well, “Yes, you girls should go have fun, while I work on the process for putting the reversal mixture together!” he kissed his fiancé on the cheek as he nuzzled her hat, “what a bright idea, gorgeous!!”

Gavin’s jaw fell open even more as her eyes grew wide. “You mean, you’re gonna buy me clothes, and I get to keep them all for free?”

Chloe nodded eagerly and happily, “Of course, dear!!”

Something unnatural suddenly snapped within her, and Gavin grabbed Chloe’s shoulders as she squealed excitedly. “OH MY GOD!!! I GET NEW CLOTHES?!?! YEEESSSS!!! LET’S GO THEN!!! I TOOOOOOOOOOOTALLY WANT A RED DRESS, A BRACELET, AND A—” she stopped when the words that flew out of her mouth suddenly were registered to her brain…and half the entire police department.

Everyone surrounding her stared at her with wide open jaws and wide eyes, and they gaped at her for minutes. Not even a pin dropped, and the precinct was dead silent as everyone just stared and stared at Gavin.

She’d wanted to cover up for that, so she coughed and cleared her throat while Nines studied her with a small, lopsided grin.

“Umm...I mean…” she grit her teeth as she threw heated glares at everyone who dared to stare at her, “…mind your own business, you freaks!!!”

Majority of the other officers got back to work, but every once in a while, they would peek over at Gavin, as if waiting for her to do something out of character and odd. She ignored them, but it was difficult to ignore Nines when he was watching her every move like a hawk. It was infuriating, but she was happy she would be rid of him now that she got to go shopping with Chloe.

She walked closer to the female android as she tossed her long, wavy hair over her shoulder. “Can we get out of here now? Please?” she motioned over at Nines, “this place, and _some_ of the people in it are annoying me!”

Nines merely strode up beside her, hands still clasped behind his back. “I’ll be accompanying you, Detective,” he stated openly as he grinned, “after all, you require someone who has worked closely with you for a year now, and someone who can better look out for you as you go through this…” he paused, his eyes lingering on the curvaceous swell of her breasts beneath the t-shirt, “…unspeakable change…”

Hank noticed where Nines was looking, and he whispered into Connor’s ear, “I think Nines wants to fuck Gavin…”

Grinning evilly, Connor whispered back, “When does he _not_ want to fuck Gavin?”

As they giggled, Captain Fowler pushed his way past them and stood before Elijah Kamski, Nines, and Gavin. “I think this is a good idea, Mr. Kamski,” he pressed out hurriedly, as if wanting to be rid of Gavin in a jiffy, “after all, it’ll give the woman some time to get her emotions together, I think.”

Gavin nearly blew a fuse. “I’m not a woman!!” she cried angrily as she faced her Captain.

Nines looked down at her ass once again, “I beg to differ, Detective…”

She rounded on him. “Look,” she huffed out angrily, “just because I look like a woman, doesn’t mean I am a woman!!” she grabbed her own shirt, yanking the collar upwards a little, “I’m _still_ the same Gavin Reed you all knew!!”

Hank elbowed Connor, “Yeah! He’s _still_ the same Gavin Reed…he only has perky tits and an ass that would make any other woman jealous, that’s all!”

Luckily, no one heard them, and Captain Fowler sighed as he massaged his temples in slow, gentle circles. “Look, Reed,” he began in a gruff tone that really displayed how angry he was getting by the minute, “you’re not acting like yourself a lot, and I think it’s better for you—” he paused, glaring at some of the other men who were busy checking her out, “—and for some of the men around here if you would spend a little time outside the DPD…it’s nothing personal, Reed, I promise you! I’m just doing this for your own damn good!”

She crossed her arms over her chest, and it made her breasts push up a little. When Nines saw it, he nearly fell over, but he managed to hold out a hand and grab onto Kamski’s shoulder at the last minute as he steadied himself. The other man gave him a weird look, but didn’t comment on his behavior at all as he stared back at Gavin.

“You know Miss Reed,” Elijah began softly, as if fearful she would attack him, “he has a point; you behaved a little out of character when Chloe offered to take you shopping.”

“So fuckin’ what?” she spat back, “it was just some momentary-off-the-cuff thing!! It could’ve happened to anyone!!!!”

Kamski shook his head in disagreement. “There’s no telling how my invention can affect the human brain, as our chemistry and biology is a lot different and more complicated than an android’s.”

Gavin sighed, “Great, so I’m full-on freak now, right?”

“No,” Kamski stated, “I wouldn’t put it that way, but it’s better to have someone around you to help you, in case something unexpected should happen.”

All too eagerly, Nines nodded as he stood beside Gavin. “Yes! I couldn’t agree more,” he chirped out, “which is precisely why I volunteer to go on this shopping trip with Chloe and Detective Reed.”

Everyone stared at him for a moment, and then Gavin groaned, “Captain, don’t let him join us, please!”

Captain Fowler thought about it for a moment as he rubbed his chin in thought. “Hmm, I think I most certainly _will_ encourage Nines to join you, Gavin.”

Nines grinned, “Thank you, Sir!”

“Noooo!” Gavin screamed out, “why can’t you ask Connor or Hank to join us instead?!?”

“Because they’re not your work partners, Reed!” Captain Fowler snapped, “now get going, else I’ll permanently make sure you don’t show your ugly—err, I mean, pretty face around here ever again!”

Gavin groaned, but she couldn’t say anything else. Chloe looped her arm around Gavin, and she bowed her head before Captain Fowler. “We won’t be too long, but you know girls and shopping!!” she let out a playful giggle, tugging Gavin away from the bullpen, with Nines following closely behind.

Captain Fowler stared as Kamski stood beside him, grinning from ear-to-ear.

“Do you think they’ll kill each other, or Nines?” Captain Fowler asked randomly.

Connor and Hank already were placing their bets, and they smirked back and forth between each other as Kamski led Captain Fowler away so they could discuss the reversal mixture once again.

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

The Detroit City shopping mall wasn’t as busy in the afternoon as Gavin and Chloe walked around inside it. Nines silently moved behind them, but he stayed extra close to Gavin, never taking his eyes off her form as she gaped around the mall.

Chloe eyed her surprised expression and giggled. “It’s like you’ve never been shopping before!!”

Gavin snorted, “I have, but these clothes all look so…so good!!!” Everything seriously looked wonderful, on the models and clothing dummies, as well as on the display shelves and glasses. Gavin’s mind was on fire. She wanted to try everything in the entire mall, she wanted to buy everything, and she needed to get her hands on makeup and jewelry, NOW! There were too many colors, too many designs, too many flashing things and wondrous items, and she wanted them all!!

She ran towards each small store outlet, pressing her nose against the glass as she stood before the items on sale.

“Oh my god! This is totally on sale! Holy shit! This has to be my size!” she ran towards the other end of the mall, “This is my color! This will bring out my eyes! This is Gucci! I MUST HAVE IT NOW!!!!!!!!”

Chloe and Nines caught up to her, and Chloe smiled proudly. “You have a very good sense of style, Gavin!”

Gavin turned to her and blushed, “I think you can call me ‘Gabby’, from now on!”

Nines threw her an incredulous look, and she suddenly froze.

_Something is seriously wrong with me…there just HAS to be if I’m this excited over some god damn clothes and makeup and getting a new name!!_

Chloe didn’t seem too troubled by her outbursts, and she grinned as she nodded. “Alright Gabby! Why don’t we head into La Vie en Rose for a moment?”

Gavin stared at the outlet that was a few feet behind them. She frowned, “Why? It’s a lingerie store!”

Chloe grabbed her by the shoulders gently as she stared evenly into Gavin’s eyes. “Because you really need a bra, Gabby…” her eyes settled on Gavin’s breasts for a moment, while Nines’ eyes seemed to linger for far too long on them.

“I don’t think she requires one,” he gently whispered, and Chloe threw him a nasty scowl as her LED light flashed red.

She gripped Gavin’s wrist in her hand, turning her towards the doors of the shop. “Come on!”

They walked in quickly, and Gavin closed her eyes as she felt so mortified to be in here. People were going to think she was a damn pervert, but then she suddenly saw how the female customer service agents and teller smiled at her and Chloe, welcoming them in.

_Oh yeah…they think I’m a woman…I fit in here!!!_

Nines lingered behind, and one of the female tellers giggled as she pointed at him, “Umm, may I help you, sir?”

Chloe waved at her while smiling, “Don’t mind him, he’s just here to carry our bags!”

The tellers laughed at this, “Just what the men are for!”

Gavin looked around at the clothes and lingerie, and for a moment, she wondered why seeing such provocative, sensual clothing didn’t fire her up like it used to when she was a man…no, it did nothing for her as she held up a red, lacy thong, turning it over before she stared at a matching red, lacy bra.

_Nope…just clothes…that’s all it is, but I bet they’d look nice on me, anyway…_

While Chloe chatted with a few of the tellers and customer service agents, Gavin looked around at the bras. She liked the pink and red colors, and she felt along the paddings of them. Some of them had wires, some of them didn’t, and they seemed to be made up of foam or something. She liked those a lot, as she thought they wouldn’t cause her breasts a lot of pain. She needed to check, however. Pressing a hand up against her chest, she gently weighed each breast in a hand, palming at them as she thought about what her cup size possibly was, and just how sensitive her breasts and nipples were.

Unfortunately, she didn’t see Nines standing right beside her, and his eyes glazed over with pure, raw lust as he watched her ‘fondle’ herself. His LED light turned yellow, and he leaned over a little, his head right above her shoulder as he cast his eyes down at her breasts.

“Hmmm,” she hummed, deep in thought, “I think I’m possibly a B-Cup, but I’m not sure!!” she turned around, gently tapping Chloe on the shoulders, and the beautiful female android smiled at her.

“Yes Gabby?”

Gavin held up the bras she wanted to try on. “I think these could be my size, and I really like their color.”

One of the customer service agents beamed at her. “That’s an excellent choice, Miss! The lightly-lined memory foam strapless bra is our number one most popular lingerie, as it sits gently around the breasts, practically hugging and cupping them as opposed to squeezing them!”

Nines felt himself responding to the words and sensual sights all around him. Something twitched between his legs, and he shifted uncomfortably as he hid behind a rack of panties. No one really noticed it, however, as Gavin began grabbing a small basket, and she attacked the shelves and displays of panties and bras.

“I need nightwear too,” she announced, moving past Nines as she stood up on her toes and helped herself to a see-through satin nightie that was a pale, baby- blue color. Her eyes widened as she found another one, “Oooooh! I like the ones in black, too!” she folded the nighties over her arm as she grabbed a pink embroidered lacy nightie, and a lace-trim babydoll nightie that was soft green. As she stacked up the clothes one by one, Nines grew harder and harder, and he shook uncontrollably as he turned away from her.

Chloe noticed his look of discomfort, and she approached him with concern in her round eyes. “Nines?” she urged softly, “is everything okay?”

He coughed, “Yes! I umm…I think you should help Gavin—err, I mean, Gabby with her clothes!”

Gavin held up a lace-string black panty as she stood beside Chloe. “I think this is a good one for me, too!” she shifted as she held up a hand, “Ooooh, don’t even get me started on these, too!” she held up seamless red thongs, and Nines just lost it right there. He spun around, crashing into a shelf, and it toppled over as a mountain of panties and underwear crashed down over his head while he fell on his ass awkwardly.

The female tellers and customer service agents broke out into giggles and excited laughter, and they ran over to him as they tried to help him clean up the mess he’d created.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Let’s head to a dressing room while they work this out…” her heels clicked as she chose the first stall on the left, and before Gavin knew what was going on, Chloe pressed a hand against her back, and she gently pushed Gavin inside. She then got in the stall with her, closing and locking the door swiftly.

Gavin was mortified, but Chloe got to work quickly, and she yanked up Gavin’s shirt and threw it to the side. Gavin shielded her breasts as she pressed herself against one of the corners of the stall shyly.

“What’re you doing?!??!”

Chloe sighed, “Relax! We’re both girls, and I highly doubt you know how to put on a bra all by yourself!!”

This was true, and Gavin reluctantly removed her hands from her breasts while her face turned bright pink. Chloe unhooked one of the bras, and she slid it up over Gavin’s shapely shoulders and arms.

She smiled, “You have wonderfully long and thin arms, I’m kinda jealous!!!”

The mirror on the inside of the door of the dressing stall showed Gavin exactly what Chloe was referring to. As Chloe stood behind Gavin, latching the bra up carefully around her chest, Gavin saw how her broad shoulders made the bra look so wonderful against her white, creamy skin. Her hair cascaded down over her shoulders, and Chloe pushed it to one side as she held up the straps.

“You’re a B-Cup,” she informed Gavin as she fixed the straps of the bra, “you don’t really need to tighten these straps too much, unless you feel some pain or discomfort.” She showed Gavin how to tighten and loosen them, and she then helped Gavin take it off while she handed her another bra she’d selected for herself.

“Now, you try to put it on yourself, and feel free to put the panties overtop of the underwear you have on for now to see if they’re a good fit for you!” with that uttered, Chloe stepped out of the stall, and gave Gavin some privacy. The other woman greatly appreciated it, and she got to work as she tried on all the clothes she’d picked out.

After fifteen minutes, Nines had finished with helping repair the slight damages he’d caused to the shop, and Gavin soon came out of the stall as she stood next to Chloe while they paid for the items Gavin wanted. Nines felt a lot calmer, now, but he kept a distance from Gavin while they exited the store. He couldn’t understand why he’d had such a weird reaction when he was around her in the shop, but he hoped it wouldn’t happen again as they continued to visit other stores and outlets.

They were nearly through with their shopping for clothes, when Gavin sighed as she stomped a foot down. “I don’t want to go around wearing these loose jeans and this shirt anymore!” she complained as her eyes fell to the front display window of a store that sold men’s and women’s summer clothes.

Chloe saw where she was looking, and she smiled as she nodded. “I totally understand, Gabby! Let’s go!!”

They almost jogged into the store, dumping their bags into Nines’ arms and chest. He sighed as he followed them inside the shop, but he sat down at a small bench while Gavin and Chloe walked around.

Gavin smiled at all the clothes on sale and on display, but she was soon particularly drawn to a lovely, red summer dress…

She walked over to it as she reached for it and pulled it down from its hanger. “I love red!” she cried out happily and excitedly, “Chloe! I want to try this dress on, now!” She didn’t really wait for the female android; she was already running towards a dressing room stall.

Her natural instincts as a female now took over, and Gavin shrugged out of the clothes she had been wearing all morning, and as she put on the panties she’d recently purchased, she figured that the dress she’d selected didn’t require her to wear a bra, as it was a red, basic v-back t-shirt dress that came down to the top of her thighs. It was going to reveal a lot of skin, but she didn’t mind; she’d loved the dress at first glance, and she was going to own it.

She hurriedly put it on, and it showed in the display mirror that it was the perfect fit for her. It hugged her hips, but didn’t make her appear too voluptuous or curvaceous. Her thighs were perfectly revealing, and she had to admire herself for possessing a lovely thigh-gap that would make most women jealous. She turned around a few times while staring at herself in the mirror, and she clapped her hands as she slid back into her sneakers…her sneakers!!

_Nope! These have to go, too!_

She snuck out of the stall, and while Nines and Chloe had their backs turned towards her as Chloe pointed out to Nines some of the clothes she thought he could wear, Gavin found a display of lovely, expensive high heels.

Her eyes landed on a black pair that had support in the back, and as she reached for them, a sales representative appeared behind her. He was a short, stout man, and he grinned at her when she grabbed the shoes.

“Ahh, that is a Sam Edelman Patti Ankle Strap Sandal! I think it would look wonderful on you with that dress, Ma’am!”

Gavin smiled as she leaned down, already putting the heels on. “I couldn’t agree more!” They were so snug, and they fit perfectly. She had no trouble at all wandering back over to the stall she’d changed in, and as she posed and modeled, she felt so happy and proud.

_I look like a supermodel!!! O.M.G.!!!!!!_

It was decided that she wanted to wear this outfit for sure. She turned and whispered out at Chloe, while Nines was staring at a fancy vest.

“Pssst, Chloe!” she waved the other female over, “I want to know your opinion on this??”

Chloe rushed to her side, and she was all smiles. “Woooow!! I love it, Gabby!” she clapped excitedly as she stared Gavin’s form up and down.

“Have you ladies found everything to your liking?” the same sales representative beamed at them while he studied Gavin’s feet in the heels.

Chloe nodded, “Yep!! Thanks for your help!!” she then whispered into Gavin’s ears, “you have a good taste in clothes and shoes, Gabby!! You look beautiful!!”

As Gavin admired herself in the mirror, Chloe opened up her little red purse at her side, and she pulled out a purple hairbrush. “Hang on just a minute,” she combed Gavin’s messy hair a little, and then she pulled out a hairspray bottle.

Gavin snickered as she stared into the purse, “Do you always carry these things with you?”

Chloe winked at her, “A girl’s gotta be prepared for anything, Gabby!”

“She sure does!!” Gavin watched as Chloe ran the brush through her hair a few times, and then sprayed the frizzy bits into place. After she’d collected the stray bits, she wove Gavin’s hair around one of her hands, and she twirled it around over and over until she’d fashioned it up into a bun. She then pulled out a small hairclip, and she clipped the bun back behind Gavin’s skull.

“Not done yet,” Chloe whispered, and she then tugged down gently on either side of Gavin’s head on her side bangs, and they fell straightly and loosely down over her cheeks. They hung just down to her jaw, and Chloe curled them a little around the handle of the brush, giving them some bounce as she stepped back and sighed happily. “There!! All done!!”

Gavin stared at the finished product, and she excitedly squealed as she leapt up and hugged Chloe. “Thank you, thank you, thank yoooooooou!!!!!!!! I look soooooo good!!”

“I know you do,” Chloe giggled, “why don’t you go show Nines, and I’ll pay for the clothes and shoes!!”

“Good idea!”

Gavin skipped across the shop towards Nines. He still had his back turned to her, and he was studying a small cart of ties carefully. She paused as she stood a few inches behind him, and as she tapped his shoulder, she cleared her throat and placed her hands on her hips while posing to show off the new dress.

Nines turned around, and the moment he faced Gavin, he nearly collapsed.

She looked absolutely amazing. Her hips, her thighs, the swell of her buttocks; everything looked delectable. She spun around in a slow circle as she held out her arms before him.

“Well? What do you think, Nines?”

He stared down at her smooth, creamy thighs and legs, and he saw how dainty and tiny her toes were in the black high heels. His eyes swept back up over her flat, lean stomach, and he admired that she still wasn’t wearing a bra. She turned around again, her heels clicking on the tiles of the floor, and he saw the slightly revealing skin of her shoulders and back in the cut of the style of the dress.

She cleared her throat a little impatiently. “Umm, hellooooo? What do you think?!?”

He suddenly had no way to speak. It was as if someone had put a spell on him, and they’d silenced him effectively. He just couldn’t talk. He gaped at her, and the longer he stared at her, the harder he grew in his pants.

Gavin frowned at him. “You hate it, don’t you?!?”

She’d mistakenly interpreted his silence as contempt or disgust. She felt her eyes burning with tears, but she didn’t want Nines to see her crying. She gave him a hard shove as she turned away and ran back to Chloe’s side, hooking a hand over hers as she leaned against the female android.

As Nines stared at her entire outfit, she turned and peeked over her shoulder, and she tossed him a nasty glare that only fired up his loins and heated up his desire. What was wrong with him?!?! Why was he reacting this way?!?!

Before he ended up with more embarrassment over his shoulders, Nines spun around on his heels, and he headed straight for the men’s washrooms.

 

 ^^^^***^^^^

 

Nines braced himself up with one hand pressed against the bathroom stall door. He stood as he fisted his aching, throbbing cock, his hand jerking the heated flesh up and down quickly. While this hadn’t been the first time he’d masturbated, it’d been the first time he’d done it in a semi-public place, and with so much urgency and desperation.

He palmed himself as he tried not to moan, and as he threw his head back and closed his eyes, his mind was flooded with sexy, sensually-charged images. He saw her creamy, delicious thighs just before him. He saw her thin legs moving around as her hips swayed from side-to-side seductively. Her lips were red and plump, while a tongue slid out to moisten the folds as her eyes begged for a kiss from him. She moved about gracefully, lifting a leg as she placed it over his thigh. She reached for the back of his neck, pushing it down to meet her breasts, and he would touch them and hold them in his large palms while he softly kneaded the globes. As she then would press down on the back of his head, she would slowly guide him down to her abdomen, slowly spreading her legs for him as his mouth lowered down to meet her damp center…

That was when Nines bit down hard on his tongue accidentally, and he spilled all over his hand, coating the length of the bathroom stall door and his thighs as he fell forward a little. His legs felt a little weak, but he barely managed to stay up as he hissed out her name as if it were a prayer.

“Gabby…”

Even now behind closed eyes, he could see her sharp, blue-grey eyes as they scowled at him, but her anger made her so much sexier to him. He wanted nothing more than to hold her against his body whenever she glared at him that way, and he wished he could yank up that lovely red dress she was wearing, easily hooking his fingers into her panties as he pulled them down her ankles while he buried himself deeply inside her, slipping and sliding between her wet folds.

Just thinking about that made him half-hard again, and he cursed himself for being so damn weak. He’d never been this attracted to a woman before, and he remembered that the first time he’d resorted to masturbating had been more so by accident when he was still getting used to his body after Connor had helped him awaken from his slumber back in the CyberLife tower…

Nines sighed as he cleaned himself up as best as he could, and he exited the bathroom stall, washed his hands, and he stared at himself in the mirror.

Even though he felt a little more relieved, he still thought of nothing but Gabby. She occupied his entire thoughts and mind, and he didn’t know what to do.

The sooner Kamski figured out what the reversal brew was, the better, for Nines wasn’t sure just how much longer he could control himself and his urges around the beautiful woman he was more than drawn to and obviously attracted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, Nines! Gavin hasn't been a woman for even 24 hours now, and you're ALREADY thinking of having a piece?? *Shakes head* tsk tsk, calm down, boy, calm down!!!!!!!  
> Seriously though I love that Gavin's emotionally and psychologically becoming a woman, and she's finding a new friendship with Chloe!!!!!! Someone draw fanart of these two shopping, PLUUUHHEEEAAASSEEE, oh, and make sure you make it so that Nines has to legit carry their bags, coats, food, lmfao, they just use him like their own shopping cart LEL  
> And yes, Gavin's new female name/identity is 'Gabby', but SOMETIMES she will be referred to as Gavin.


	4. Pizza and a Movie

Gavin refused to let go of Chloe’s hand by the time the taxi had dropped them off at the DPD once more. It was early evening, the sun was setting, and Chloe had to go home with her fiancé, and Gavin refused to let her go.

“Why can’t I hang out with you?!?” the distraught woman cried while Nines held her clothes and shoes in bags behind her.

Elijah Kamski drove up behind Chloe, honking the car horn as he waved her over. Chloe held up an index finger at him. “One second, sweetheart!” she then turned to Gavin, and smiled a warm, sincere smile. “Gabby, sweetie,” she shook her head, “I have a man to go home to! We can hang out another time, but for now, I really have to get going, sweetie! Please try to understand!”

Gavin sniffled, “B-but I can’t be alone!! I’m lonely enough as it is!!”

Chloe looked sad, but then Nines piped up, “You won’t be alone, Gabby! I’ll come home with you!”

Gavin paled for a moment, and then she pressed out hurriedly, “You know what? Maybe it’s not so bad being alone!! It builds a lot of character!!”

Kamski honked the horn again, and Chloe nodded at him. She then turned to Nines and Gavin, smiling at them as she put her sunglasses back on. “I really have to go for now, Gabby, but I think you’ll be fine with Nines!! He’s a real good friend from what I can tell, so why don’t you guys just go home and watch a movie or something?”

Nines nodded, “That’s a good idea!”

Chloe smiled, and she hugged Gavin closely. With the wave of her hand, she turned, and jogged back to the car as Kamski waved at them and drove off, too. Now, they were both alone, and everyone else in the DPD had already gone home for night.

It was just Gavin and Nines now…

Nines had wondered why he’d volunteered himself to spend the evening with Gabby when he knew he had issues controlling his urges around her, but when she said she was feeling lonely, he just buckled and caved in. Something inside him felt for her, and he didn’t want her to ever be alone. He vowed to work hard not to do or say anything to make her uncomfortable, though, and as he started being on his ‘best behavior’, he carried her bags over to her car. She followed him, a sullen look on her face as her heels clicked slowly on the pavement.

She unlocked the trunk and car doors, and Nines put the clothes and bags inside as he closed the trunk then, and smiled at her. “Would you like me to drive?”

She hissed at him, “Go to hell!”

Well. That could’ve gone better, and while he felt he didn’t deserve that initial response, he only smiled patiently as he gently took her car keys from her hand. “I’ll help you with the door, Gabby.”

He walked over to the passenger door and held it open for her while she crossed her arms and sat down grumpily. Nines snickered to himself as he closed the door and then whispered, “She’s so damn cute.”

It wasn’t long before he sat down in the driver’s seat, and as he drove them to Gavin’s apartment, he found he was drawing blurred lines in his mind about Gavin, and Gabby. They weren’t the same person, yet they were. Nines was terribly confused, and as he looked closely at the woman sitting next to him in the car, he felt that her appearance was the issue…well, in more ways than one. She may have looked like Gavin Reed’s younger sister, but she was STILL Gavin Reed! She was the same grumpy, bitter, angry, petulant, bratty, loud-mouthed, immature, silly, obnoxious, and defiant Detective Reed he’d known for a little over a year. Nothing should’ve changed his perspective, and her appearance shouldn’t have had the impact on him that it currently did…

Still, it didn’t change the facts, and the facts were that he thought she was gorgeous. But that was where he knew he should’ve drawn the line. She was still his co-worker, and when the month was up, Elijah Kamski was going to turn Gabby back into Gavin…but that didn’t seem to bother him too much, because Gabby _was_ Gavin!!!

He nearly broke the steering wheel in half when he thought about all these things, and he knew a part of him would miss the annoying-yet sexy-Gabby when she had to take the reversal potion. He supposed he should make some good memories with her now while he had the chance, however, and that was precisely what Nines vowed to do as he pulled into the parking lot of Gavin’s apartment complex.

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

Nines helped her carry the items towards the elevator, and it was an awkward ride up to Gavin’s floor. They silently stood as far away from each other as possible, and the moment they arrived and stopped at the sixth floor, Gavin practically ran out of the elevator. She’d already taken off her heels, and she put them back in the box they came with as Nines caught up to her in no time and unlocked her apartment door with the key.

She scoffed as she held out her hand before him while the door swung open. “I think I’ll have my keys back, thank you!”

Nines glared at her. “Why? Do you think I’ll confiscate them?”

She scowled heatedly and chewed on her lower lip. “No!” she huffed, then, “I just want my keys back! Why does everything need a reason for you!?”

He rolled his eyes but handed them to her, ignoring how rudely she’d snatched them out of his hands as she entered her apartment first. Two mangy cats greeted them, and Gavin bent down on her feet as she reached out to them.

“Hiiiii babies!! Did you miss mommy?”

The cats reluctantly approached her, and one of them sniffed her hand, and then cowered and hid under a table. Gavin sighed as she shook her head. “They’re still not used to me…I don’t understand…”

Nines set down the bags of clothes on the couch in the tiny living room, and then closed and locked the front door. “That’s because you’re not yourself, Gabby, and you don’t even smell like yourself.”

She sneered at him, and then stood as she wrinkled her nose. “You can smell me, Nines? What the fuck???”

Suddenly, something deep within him took over, almost possessing him completely. He didn’t understand it, but he wanted to toy with her. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to tease her, just to see her squirm and feel a little uncomfortable. “Oh yes,” he leaned into her while a small grin formed on his face, “I can even smell you right now…”

Her eyes went wide, and she gasped as she breathed against her palm, and then held it to her nose as she sniffed.

He shook his head, “No…it’s not your breath I smell…”

She frowned, and then lifted her hand so she could smell her armpit, but he held her hand down and stopped her. “It’s not that, either,” his eyes flickered down to her breasts, and then over to her neck. He gently rubbed his index finger along the column of her neck. “It’s everything about you, Gavin…right from your hair to your sweat…it’s delicious…” before he could lean into her and actually smell her skin, she slapped him hard across the face.

One of her cats hissed, and then ran away into the kitchen while Nines chuckled. “Silly girl,” he said in a soft-yet haunting tone.

She ignored him as she spun around and turned on the lights in the kitchen while he hung back, wondering what she was doing. After a moment, he heard pots and pans clattering about, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets as he entered the kitchen.

Her back was towards him as she yanked open the fridge, pulling out bell peppers, mushrooms, broccoli, and beans.

He approached her, still, staring at her skin revealed from the cut in the dress. He wanted to touch her so badly, but he didn’t want to risk her attacking him, making noise, calling the police, or doing something equally as crazy and stupid. Once again, he had to really exercise his dedication to self-control.

“Gabby…”

She spat at him, “Why do you call me ‘Gavin’ and ‘Gabby’?? Why not pick one and stick to it!!”

Nines hummed, “Perhaps they’re synonymous for me, now…I don’t know.”

She grabbed a knife as she began chopping the vegetables angrily, bits of them flying about as her cats caught them and ate them up on the floor. “I don’t know either…” her voice sounded so small and weak, and Nines felt the instinct to comfort her and hold her burning deeply within him, but he restrained himself. He stood in the open-concept entrance to the kitchen, leaning against a wall as he forced himself to keep his hands in his pockets.

Her little shoulders moved about as she wildly cut the ingredients for her home-made Chinese food, and Nines was able to see a few drops of sweat forming on the back of her neck. She still had her hair up in a bun, and the little bits and tendrils hung down to her jaw. Occasionally, she would pause in her cutting, and she scratched at her skin a few times.

Nines sighed, “Don’t irritate your skin that way.”

“It itches!!” she shrieked, and set down the knife for a moment as she spun around and glared at him. “I can’t stand this anymore!!!”

“Stand what?”

She motioned at herself, “ _THIS_!!!!!!” she tried calming herself down, and she audibly counted to three before she fanned herself with her hands while Nines watched and observed patiently.

When she was ready to continue, she held out a hand. “Nines, everything is so…tiny! I swear, I feel light-headed all the time, my clothes don’t fit-obviously, and I feel like I’m flying whenever I move!! Nothing’s the same, and it’s so tough to pretend that I’m okay and happy when I’m not!!” her voice cracked at the end of the rant she gave him, and she held a hand up to her throat as her eyes turned a little pink.

“Shit!” she cried as she wiped her eyes, and Nines stared at her with concern.

“Are you crying?” he asked gently, and she glared at him as she spun around quickly.

Holding up an onion, she cried out, “I’m cutting…these…this…just…ughhhh!!”

Nines finally took a step towards her, and when she didn’t react in a horribly violent way, he stood by her side at the small counter as he looked down at her ingredients. They both knew her little tears hadn’t come from the onion, as it hadn’t even been cut, but Nines allowed her to entertain that notion, and he was willing to play along with it if it meant she would stop crying. He didn’t like seeing or hearing her cry, and he when he had, it truly felt as if someone had punctured a hole into his thirium pump regulator. He never wanted to hear her crying again, so he stood beside her as he nudged her with his shoulder.

“Would you like me to help you?”

She shook her head and sighed tiredly, “No, I’ll do it myself.”

Nines rolled his eyes, “Gavin, why don’t we just order a pizza, make some popcorn, and we can sit down on the couch in the next room and just watch a movie!” Sometimes, the simpler things in life were the better ones, and Nines was willing to just do that for Gavin, no matter what.

She refused, however, and she stubbornly shook her head. “No, Nines!”

“Come on, Gavin…” he snickered, “…or should I say, come on, ‘Gabby’…”

She scowled at him as she continued chopping, and the blade of the knife cracked against the chopping board. She was no doubt pissed, but for some reason, it entertained Nines to no end. He reached up and pinched her cheek playfully, and she rammed her shoulder into his chin to get him to back off.

“Stop it!”

He pinched her cheek again, and she held out her knife. “I will fucking shove this right up your stupid a—”

“Why don’t you want pizza, Gavin?” Nines inquired, eyes glowing mischievously as he watched her grab some garlic.

“B-because!”

So she was leaving it at that? Pitiful.

Nines shook his head, and he pressed a hand beside her as he leaned into her. “It’s not ‘because’, Gavin,” he purred into her ear, “just tell me?”

Giving up, she sighed as she put the knife down and turned to him. She crossed her arms over her chest, and he did too, imitating her angry pose, though he held a smile on his face the entire time. Her cats had taken up an interest in what was going on, and they watched with alert eyes and ears as they tilted their heads at the tall man and woman in the kitchen facing each other off.

When the silent staring contest had gone on for long enough, she finally spoke, “Because I don’t want to get fat, alright!!”

Oh for goodness sake…

He nearly slapped himself in the face, but he held onto his patience, and he smiled at her while she continued to eye him warily. “You won’t get fat by eating one or two slices of pizza, Gavin; it’s scientifically impossible.”

She held up a finger before his eyes, “Nines, do you have _any_ idea how many calories _one_ single slice of pizza contains??”

Looking at her thin finger, he wanted nothing more than to take it into his mouth, bite it, suck it, and do the same thing with the rest of her fingers. “Yes, I know, Gabby—err, Gavin,” he quickly corrected while still smiling throughout, “but pizza also contains a very good source of protein and carbs to balance out what your body needs.”

“You’re not my dietician.”

“You don’t have one,” he shot back quickly.

“I’ll get one, then!” she fired out instantly.

“You don’t need one!” he began raising his voice, much to his dismay.

“WHY NOT?!”

“BECAUSE YOU’RE PERFECT THE WAY YOU ARE!!!!!”

That made them both freeze, and their eyes grew wide. Gavin slowly took a few steps back, and Nines did as well, his back eventually hitting the door of the fridge. Only the clock on the wall made some sounds, and then one of Gavin’s cats began grooming themselves. The other cat purred as it circled Gavin’s feet, causing the woman to peer down and then blink a few times.

When she got herself together, she shook her head, as if shaking off the last remnants of a weird dream. “Nines,” she whispered, as if still afraid of him and his words, “I’m gonna cut these vegetables up, and I’m gonna make some fucking Chinese, and I don’t want to hear another word on the subject of pizza!”

She didn’t wait for his answer; she turned back to her ingredients, and she began slicing them up.

Staring down at the cats, Nines and the felines both tilted their heads at each other. The cats blinked at him, and one of them meowed loudly, as if asking him whether he really was going to let the issue go this easily or not.

He wasn’t.

Grinning cunningly at her, he stood back in place beside her, and he leaned into her as his lips grazed her ear gently. “Too bad you’re eating Chinese food,” he whispered seductively, “I much prefer juicy tomato sauce that’s red and divine, much like the dress you have on you now…” he watched as she slowed down in her cutting, and her eyes widened and glossed over as she listened to him. In a second, she shrugged it off, pretending she wasn’t listening, but he knew she was.

“I do also love the smell of bacon cooking in the mornings whenever people bring it by in the precinct; it’s enough even to make my own mouth water, and I don’t care for food…” she shivered as she bit down on her lower lip while she listened on.

Nines snickered, allowing his lips to ghost along the shell of her ear, now. “Green peppers look nice on pizza too, you know…so do pineapples, freshly cut, the water and juice still gleaming in the light from their surface, while a delicately thin layer of cheese hangs onto the tip of every slice, dangling hotly and sweetly in the air as you hold up the slice to your mouth, ready for devouring…”

She let out a little moan, but it was more so out of frustration. Encouraged by her reaction, Nines let his tongue flick out of his mouth, and he just barely touched a bit of her skin on her ear. He made it so light; the contact barely there, and she was too hungry that she didn’t realize what he’d done. In an instant his tongue darted back into his mouth, and he was already sampling her and ‘tasting’ her in his own android ways.

Everything he found on her skin was as beautiful as she herself was. She was very hungry, and from the results he gathered from his initial scan, she was a little malnourished, oddly. There was also a hint of something else present in her sweat, but since Nines didn’t have much more of a sample, the only two possible conclusions he could come to were that she was either angry, or mildly sexually aroused.

He hoped she was sexually aroused, but due to their arguing and his teasing, he was more than confident that she was angry as opposed to sexually aroused. Too bad he couldn’t let his tongue explore her mouth for a deeper taste…

He stood back as he folded his arms over his chest, and in time, he watched her shoulders slump forward. She threw the knife into the sink, and she ran her hands over her hair as she cried out desperately, “Fuck it! I’m ordering pizza!! Fuck it!!!!”

As she left the kitchen to grab her phone and make the order, Nines winked at her cats, and he whispered out, “That’s my girl.”

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

Gavin had changed into the pj bottoms Chloe had bought her by the time the pizza arrived. Nines paid for it while Gavin hurriedly put on the light blue shorts and matching blue tank top, and the straps were so thin that they kept sliding off her arms and shoulders. She kept readjusting it while Nines picked out a movie for them to watch.

It was a random movie, and she didn’t care much as she tore open the box of pizza and grabbed the first slice her eyes landed on.

“Mmmm,” she moaned as the cheese melted in her mouth.

As Nines went to sit beside her, he felt his dick hardening again when she moaned and sighed the way she just had. It didn’t help matters when she was wearing clothing that hardly left room for the imagination to wander, but he scolded himself internally for being such a lewd monster, and he chose to sit on the floor by the coffee table.

Gavin wasn’t having it, however. She snapped her fingers at him, as if he were one of her cats, and she motioned at the vacant spot beside herself. “Nines!” she cried out dictatorially, “get your tight ass up here, now!”

He obeyed her silently while the movie’s opening credits played. Gavin drank cold water with her pizza, and Nines was mesmerized by the fact that she had no Adam’s Apple anymore. Her throat was so beautiful, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss it, but he composed himself as best as he could while she helped herself to another slice.

It was all fine for a while, but then, the noises began.

“Ahhhh,” she cried out while she finished sipping her water.

“Oooooh!” she took another bite out of her pizza slice.

“Mmmnnnooooo!” she tried catching cheese dangling from the side of her lips.

Nines looked over at her, trying to ask her politely to stop, but then he saw a bit of sauce on the corner of her lips. She must’ve sensed it there, too, and she gathered it on the tip of her finger, and then placed the digit into her mouth, sucking hard on it.

“Mmmmm!!”

He snapped.

“CAN YOU EAT THE DAMN FOOD IN SILENCE, GAVIN?!?!”

She gasped as she inched towards the armrest of the sofa in fear. “Oh my god! Like, can you chill, Nines?!? Jesus Christ!!!” she placed the pizza onto a plate and wiped her hands, trying to keep away from him as she looked back at the movie playing.

Nines was so grateful it was night, now. The only lights in the apartment came from the TV, and only one lightbulb on in the kitchen above the sink. He was happy he was wearing all black, and he slowly grabbed a pillow on the sofa as he placed it over his lap, hoping and praying she wouldn’t notice the erection he had been sporting. Luck was on his side, and Gavin stared at the movie as it played on.

Nines had no idea how much time eventually passed, but he heard sniffling next to him. He’d just barely tried closing his eyes and willing his erection to go away, but he was unable to when he heard Gavin sniffling beside him.

She was crying, and he began panicking. Thinking it had to do with the outburst he’d had almost an hour ago, he inched closer to her, but she held out a hand as she pointed at the screen.

Maleficent walked over to the sleeping Aurora with sadness and remorse shining in her eyes.

“I will not ask your forgiveness,” she whispered tearfully, “because what I have done to you is unforgiveable…”

Gavin reached for a napkin, and she used it to wipe her eyes as Maleficent spoke to the Sleeping Beauty.

“I was so lost in hatred and revenge…sweet Aurora, you stole what was left of my heart, and now I have lost you forever…”

Gavin began sobbing as she held the napkin up to her eyes, quickly dabbing away at her tears while she rocked gently back and forth on her bum.

Nines shook his head. It was a pathetic display, and he was happy he couldn’t understand the emotions behind it. He was a logical creature. Logic told him that this was merely a movie; these were actors on the screen, and they were merely playing a role. Why was she so affected???

Still, it was better for her to be affected by the movie, than by what he’d said to her before, and he sighed as he propped a clenched fist beside his temple, tilting his head to the side as the scene went on.

Maleficent looked down longingly and sorrowfully at Aurora. “I swear, no harm will come to you as long as I live,” she vowed, “and not a day shall pass that I don’t miss your face…”

Nines suddenly felt wetness on his neck. He nearly leapt up in fright, but then when he turned his head to the side, he saw dark brown hair smothering his face. Gavin had latched onto his arm, and she leaned her head against his shoulder as she buried her face into his neck and sobbed.

This time, Nines did roll his eyes as he cleared his throat. He sat still while she held onto him tightly, as if he were her personal security blanket. At least she was warm, though, and as he peeked down beneath the pillow, he saw that he was no longer hard, thank CyberLife.

He sat as still as he could, allowing her to rest and lean against him, and he only hoped the damn movie would end soon.

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

Gavin wiped her eyes again as two crumpled-up tissues sat in her lap. The movie was over, and the room was even darker than before as the blackness of the screen while the small white words outlining the cast and crew credits sped on.

She sighed and she sniffled while Nines gave her a weary look.

“I’m sorry,” she let out a small giggle, “I have no idea what happened to me before…I’ve never cried during a movie before!!”

He ground out, “Somehow, I can understand and fully believe that, Gavin.”

Ignoring his sarcasm, she turned off the movie, and then got up to turn on the lights. Nines cleaned up the pizza and put the rest of it in the fridge while she yawned and stretched.

“What time is it?”

He sighed, “Almost one in the morning.”

“Well, fuck me,” she exclaimed, missing how Nines winced. “Guess we should go to bed?”

That entire sentence was just horrible, at least to his male ears. He really began wondering just what went through her mind sometimes, but he bit down on his tongue, not wanting to lash out and insult her. He didn’t want to be the reason for why she cried, and he walked back into the den as he leaned against a wall.

“I should stay the night.”

“You should go.”

Both the sentences had been spoken out at the same time, and they glowered at each other for their different viewpoints.

Gavin was the first to speak this time. “You can’t stay here, Nines!”

He shook his head in disagreement. “What if something bad happens to you, Gavin?” he asked with urgency in his voice, “you need someone by who can take care of you!”

She held out a hand, “I’ll just go the hospital if something happens, don’t worry!”

He frowned, “Can your cats dial 911?”

She dropped her hand down. “No.”

“I’m staying, then!”

“FINE!” She stormed off to her room, and for a moment, he followed her. When she heard his footsteps lingering behind her, she spun around and gave him a shove.

“The hell, Nines?!” she protested heatedly, “what’re you doin’ tryin’ to get into my room for??”

He sputtered, “B-but…I thought…”

“You fuckin’ perv!!” she accused as she glared at him, “you just wanted to cop a feel or somethin’! Oh my god, Nines! You pervert!”

“I’m not a damn pervert, Gavin,” he growled deeply, “I just followed you here to ask you where I should sleep!”

She pointed into the den again, “On the fucking couch, you dink! Where else??!”

“Oh…” he literally heard crickets chirping outside, and he swallowed as she stared into his eyes with hatred and anger burning.

“So…”

“I’m going to brush my teeth and wash my face,” she suddenly announced, and she brushed past him and made her way over to the bathroom, but before she entered it, she reached up to her bun, and released her long hair from it. As it cascaded and fell down to her shoulders-free from its constraint-it waved about in the air for a while, and it made her hips and shoulders pop out to him. Her dark hair contrasted nicely with her pink skin, and Nines could’ve sworn he smelled a natural fruity-smell from her hair and body.

Once again, he cursed his CyberLife creators for making him so advanced and ‘human-like’. He was hard as fuck again, and he quickly backed away from her as she slammed the bathroom door in his face.

This time, Nines had no issue with diving on the couch, grabbing the pillow he’d previously held onto in his lap, and he placed it between his legs as he tried to think of extremely stupid, disgusting, gross, unappealing, appalling, and shocking images so he could get rid of his erection.

Try as he might, nothing could take his mind off his true desires; the woman in the bathroom not too far away from him.

For once in his entire creation, Nines really, _really_ felt he hated Elijah Kamski.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Gavin and Nines were indeed watching Maleficent lol


	5. Women Are Confusing Creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING! NSFW CONTENT UP AHEAD!!!*

Nines felt his head ringing. It literally was ringing. No…that was Gavin’s phone!! It had been left on the coffee table before him as he was still lying on the couch, and before it could wake Gavin up, Nines snatched it up and answered it.

He regretted it instantly, for it wasn’t his concern who was calling her, but he supposed she didn’t sleep too properly the night before, and he didn’t want her to be disturbed this early in the morning by whoever it was.

It was Elijah Kamski, unfortunately.

Nines scowled as he accepted the video call, and he was face-to-face with Elijah, who was dressed in a black bathrobe. Water still clung to his hair and bits of his face, and it made Nines feel enraged. Why was the man wearing so very little?? Why was he so comfortable with ringing people up at this unholy hour of the morning half-nude for??

Nines snarled immediately, “What do you want, Mr. Kamski?” he didn’t understand why Elijah Kamski was ringing up women at nearly 7 in the morning in only a bathrobe, but a deep sense of jealousy hit him, and he growled into the phone as Kamski sat back and dried his hair off with a towel.

“Oh! Hello Nines!” he frowned, a little confused, “isn’t this Miss Gavin’s number?”

Once again, Nines felt jealousy hit him like a powerful ocean wave. “What business do you have with her?” he asked, his tone serious and grumpy.

Kamski stared to the side somewhere for a moment, and then he cleared his throat. “I just needed to ask Miss Gavin to bring along any of her old clothes, especially ones that contain either a hair strand, or a bit of skin…”

Nines scowled, “Whatever for???” at face value, this all sounded so bad, and eerie.

Kamski’s eyes grew wide. “For the reversal brew, Nines!!! What else?!”

Oh.

Nines nearly slapped himself in the face for being so jealous and for jumping to such messed up conclusions. He was mortified, and he covered it up by pretending to pick something up off the floor of the apartment, while Kamski threw him strange and confused looks.

“I just require her DNA as she was a man, that’s all, so please let her know she has to obtain these for me so I can begin the creation of the reversal potion!”

Nines nodded, “I shall, thank you, Mr. Kamski.”

He nodded as well, but then grinned almost sadistically. “So Nines,” he began with a playful smirk toying at his lips, “may I ask what you’re doing in Miss Gavin’s apartment answering her phone for her?”

Nines ended the call angrily, and threw the phone down on the empty seat beside him. He sat up a little and wandered off the couch, not knowing what to do or where to go while Gavin was sleeping. This was her apartment, and he had no right wandering around it, but he did. He went inside the bathroom, but it held nothing special and was too plain. He walked back to the kitchen, and he saw her two cats munching away at their cat food sitting in their dishes without much of a care in the world.

The kitchen clock ticked loudly, and Nines rolled his eyes. He was bored out of his mind. He couldn’t turn on the TV to entertain himself, as he was more interested in letting her sleep for as long as she wanted. He didn’t understand why her sleep and rest was so damn important to him all of a sudden, but it was, and he found himself walking around extra cautiously and carefully. He was acting as if it were a newborn infant sleeping in the other room as opposed to his callous, rude, grumpy work partner!

Turning around, he saw the bedroom door slightly open ajar as the wind blew it open…his mind burned with curiosity. He just wanted to see her as she was sleeping…just once…

His feet began moving on their own accord, and he saw the room engulfed in sunlight that was peeking in through the blinds that were partly down. The room was warm, and it welcomed him in. He was careful not to let the door make too much of a noise as he slid his way inside it and closed it gently behind himself.

He saw her there on top of her sheets, still dressed in her pjs and tank top. The straps were halfway down her arms, however, and her hair was a bushy mess as she lay on her back. Her chest moved up and down softly and slowly as she took quiet breaths. It was so serene and beautiful, and Nines wanted a more close-up view. He boldly approached the side of her bed, carefully leaning over her as he stared.

Nines stared, and stared, and stared at her as if he didn’t know how to stop. He saw how rosy her cheeks were in the morning light, and even her scar seemed to fade away a little now that she was asleep. She looked so peaceful, so young, so supple. Her eyelashes were like long wings of a butterfly, and she moaned softly and sighed as she turned to her side. Her hips were curvy, full, yet perfect. Her hair wove down her back, and Nines wanted to reach out and touch it.

She was sculpted by the gods; she had to have been looking the way she did. He wanted to lie down beside her, take in the view of her gorgeous, plump pink lips, and watch her until she woke up…but he was unable to, as something interrupted the moment he’d dedicated to watching her sleep.

This time, his head really _was_ ringing. It was Connor; he could tell by the telepathic frequency of the incoming communication connection request. Every android had a unique pattern and distinct way of sending out that special frequency, and he had well learnt Connor’s pattern months ago. He didn’t want to wake her, so once again, he had to leave her.

He backed out of the room quickly, lingering in the hallway before the front door as he closed his eyes and finally gave way to Connor’s incoming signals.

**_Yes Connor?_ **

**_Heya Nines! What’cha doing??_ **

**_Nothing of import…_ **

**_Oh…hey Nines…why does my location indicator say that you’re in Gavin’s apartment?_ **

Nines froze for a moment. Did he really need Connor to poke fun at him like Elijah had, now?? He didn’t want to lie to Connor, as he considered the RK800 a close friend, so he merely looked at the floor as he sighed.

**_I’m just taking care of Gavin, that’s all, Connor._ **

**_That’s ‘all’?_ **

**_…….Yes._ **

**_……..No it’s not!_ **

**_It is._ **

The RK800 wasn’t giving up at all. **_I think there’s more to it than that, Nines!_**

**_There isn’t, so drop it, Connor._ **

**_….._ **

**_You’re in love with her, right?_ **

Nines nearly punched a wall. He didn’t know what the hell had given Connor that impression, but he was wrong!! He just wanted to look after Gavin! Why did it have to be more? He just wanted and needed to care for her, watch over her, treat her well, touch her, kiss her…okay…maybe Connor wasn’t too far off the mark…

**_Connor! I’m not in love!!_ **

**_I’ve seen the way you look at her! You never stop staring at her, Nines! You like her a LOT!_ **

**_I’m merely reacting as a man, Connor! You have to admit, she’s beautiful!_ **

**_But how do you feel around her beyond her appearance, Nines? Do you think about her a lot? Do you want to be around her constantly? Do you miss her as soon as she’s not with you? Do you yearn after her most hours of the day?_ **

He definitely felt all of the above, but he was still not going to admit a shred of it to Connor.

**_I know what the hell an erection is and feels like, Connor, so stop acting so coy!_ **

Connor was giggling like a maniac, and it pissed Nines off even more. How dare he laugh at his plight!!

**_So you’re saying it’s just a weird reaction because of your body and how you were designed?_ **

**_Yes! So stop reading so much into it!_ **

What was wrong with Connor?! Why did he have to go and make everything so odd and lewd??? He still didn’t know his own body, and he was merely reacting to a beautiful woman!! What was wrong with that?? So what if that woman happened to be Gavin Reed! What did it matter?? It’s not like he really wanted a relationship with her, right?

…….RIGHT???

Nines was horribly confused for the first time in a long, long time, and Connor didn’t help matters as he laughed and laughed. He cackled like a demon and didn’t know how to stop.

**_Are you done, Connor?_ **

**_Hehehe, yes, sorry Nines, it’s just hilarious seeing you denying yourself what you want. It’s pretty funny, you have to admit it!_ **

**_What I want? Hm! What I want right now is for this conversation to be over! I never should have never even told you how I feel!_ **

**_Well Nines, you may feel that way now, but I only wonder how you’ll feel when Elijah Kamski fixes up the reversal brew…_ **

**_What’s that supposed to mean, Connor?_ **

The RK800 was silent for many minutes until he softly and very seriously intimated his thoughts.

**_Nines, you have to get your feelings sorted out for Gavin once and for all, before it’s too late, and before she turns back into a man._ **

The other android was silent for a while, but Connor continued gently.

**_Regret is a horrible thing, Nines, and I’d hate for you to experience that first-hand…just talk to her, before you regret not doing it when you had the best chance sitting right under your nose._ **

Nines felt like shattering on the inside. This was just too confusing and too much for him to handle all at once, and he knew he needed a break before he displaced his frustrations and anger onto Connor unfairly.

**_I’m ending this communication now, Connor._ **

**_Alright, Nines. Think about it, but don’t take too long._ **

**_Goodbye, Connor._ **

He didn’t even wait for the other android to bid him farewell; he ended their conversation, and as Nines spun around to go sit back down on the sofa in the living room, he saw Gavin’s two cats sitting right on top of it. Their eyes twinkled, and they tilted their heads curiously at him.

He sighed. “I know, I know. Get it together, Nines…”

They yawned and merely sat beside him, and then in his lap when he took a seat, waiting for Gavin to wake up.

His mind was a clouded mess all morning, and his thoughts were as scattered as ever, but he really was thinking about things and concepts that he never thought he would have to think about in his entire creation. But here he was; thinking about them all-thanks to Gavin Reed.

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

When Gavin awoke, she found Nines playing with her cats. It was such an odd thing to see, but the RK900 that she’d regarded once as so cold and callous was now bent down on the floor, tossing a rubber mouse into the air while her cats leapt up and tried grabbing it with their paws. They bounced up and down on their hind legs, and Gavin wanted to giggle at the sight of it…but for now, she really, _really_ had to pee…

This was going to be a huge problem.

Sneaking immediately into the bathroom while Nines entertained her cats, she locked the bathroom door, hurriedly reaching between her legs to grab at her…oh…right…it was no longer there…

“How am I supposed to—??” she couldn’t even finish saying it.

Gavin looked at the toilet seat, and scratching her head nervously, she slowly pushed her pants down.

“Okay…” she breathed and counted to three in her head, slowly turning around to sit down on the toilet seat.

“I hope I am doing this right….” She was a nervous wreck as she fought hard not to look down there between her legs. It would just go over if she just…did it…the faster, the better, too!!

She closed her eyes, going along with whatever felt natural and normal. After a few seconds, she opened an eye and then nodded slowly. “Okayyy…this is a little weird…but I guess this is how it’s done?”

She looked around the bathroom until she’d relieved herself, and after flushing the toilet and washing her hands, she decided to go about her morning routine and take a shower…she nearly froze.

_I can’t shower when Nines is in here!!!_

This was _definitely_ going to be a problem. She poked her head out of the bathroom and into the hall, and Nines was still entertaining her cats energetically as he swung around loose string of yarn for them to play with.

As he was distracted, Gavin tiptoed back into her room, and she gathered new underwear she’d purchased with Chloe, a bra, lacy undergarments consisting of another tank top that was bright orange and strapless, and tight blue jeans. She’d barely turned away from her bags that she’d laid out on her dresser, when she smashed into Nines. She hardly had been able to see him, as he was still dressed in black dress pants and a black dress shirt. Always black!

“YOU!!!!!!!” she leapt back, slapping at his chest angrily a few times before she calmed down.

_How did he get here already without making a sound!?!?_

Nines frowned at her reaction for a moment, and then he erased the expression away. “Good morning,” his frown was back on his face a second later, “I would appreciate it if you would stop shoving me around, Gavin.”

She merely stomped her foot down, pushing past him as she decided to wear a skirt at the last minute, feeling how hot the weather was getting to be as the sun rose. She threw her jeans back onto her messy bed and yanked the green skirt out of her shopping bag.

“Fuck off, Nines,” she spat, “I’m going for a shower, and I want you out of here by the time I’m done.”

He followed her as she grabbed a towel from her linen closet. Before she could place the towel in the bathroom, Nines snatched it quickly from her.

“HEY!!!”

“Silence!” he barked out, holding the towel up high over her head. “Elijah Kamski called you, and as you were sleeping, I spoke with him,” he explained quickly. She went to interrupt him, but he held up a hand as he fought to continue.

“I know it was none of my business to answer your phone, but he told me that he requires some DNA from you when you were a man in order to get the reversal brew to work!”

Gavin snorted, “That’s a fresh towel, so I doubt it has hair fibers on it, dipshit.”

Ignoring her insults, Nines turned it over, opened it, and yanked out a small, short, dark brown hair strand. He coughed and cleared his throat as he held it up before her eyes. “I’m sorry, you were saying, Gavin?” he smirked triumphantly, and she huffed out angrily as she snatched the towel out of his hands once more.

“Piss off!” she slammed the bathroom door on him, and he sighed as he stalked back off into the kitchen. He sat down and entertained himself with a magazine, trying hard not to focus on the woman and her sensual body as she showered away in the bathroom.

It proved to be difficult, but Nines soon forgot about it as he placed the hair strand in a plastic bag and carefully pocketed it for later. If she wasn’t going to hold on to it, he would, and he would make damn sure the hair wouldn’t get lost.

Holding onto the hair, he thought about just what it would mean in his life and what kind of an impact it would have once the reversal brew had been created.

As much as Nines enjoyed having ‘Gabby’ around, he sometimes missed the less-moody Gavin.

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

As Gavin had been drying off her long hair, she heard a loud CRASH, and then BANG coming from somewhere inside her kitchen. Worried about her cats, she hastily threw on her skirt and tank top, not even bothering with panties. If one of her babies was in danger, she was going to behead Nines!

Racing out of the steaming bathroom and into the kitchen, she soon found out what had been the cause of the noise. One of her cats had tried climbing up on the highest point of her spice rack, and as the cat sat at the very top while staring down happily at her, she saw a mountain of spice jars down on the floor. The cat merely licked a paw, clearly proud of its handiwork.

Nines had been trying to clean the mess up, and he winced when he saw her angry expression.

“What the hell are you doing, Nines?!” she shrieked horribly, but he continued gathering the spices with the little broom he held in a hand.

He looked up at the feline, “I’m sorry Gavin,” he began softly, “one minute he was playing with the rubber mouse, and the next minute, he just leapt up there!”

“Move, you ass!” Gavin shoved him to the side, and as she stood on her tip toes, she swatted at the cat. It hissed at her, but leapt all the way from the top of the shelf down to the floor, scuttling off somewhere in the living room.

Gavin grabbed a few of the jars, stacking them up on the highest shelf quickly, eager to put everything back the way it once was. When Nines went to help her, she slapped his hands and pointed into the living room where her cats were.

“Just get out of my sight, Nines,” she snapped angrily. “I can do this by myself!”

Scowling heatedly at her, he backed away. “Suit yourself then.”

She cursed at him and muttered under her breath, quickly working as she tried putting things back together. As Nines sat down on the sofa he’d slept on just the other night, he thought about turning on her TV and watching something just to occupy his time. However, he was scared of her screaming at him that her cable bill would go up, so he merely sat with his head in his hands as he tried thinking about why she was in such a bad mood all of a sudden. He knew he’d gone too far by throwing a kitty treat up on the top of the shelves, but he really didn’t think the cat would eagerly go for it in less than a second…besides, no one had gotten hurt, and the spice jars weren’t that badly damaged! Why was she so livid and furious?!

He really came to no conclusions, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud scream coming from her, and another CRASH! Standing quickly, he raced back into the kitchen, only to see Gavin lying down halfway on one of the shelves, and the one beneath her she’d used to stand up on was now lying on the ground as it had cracked in two. Her skirt had also been caught on a hook from the shelf above her when it moved during the crash.

Nines sucked in a sharp breath when he saw that not only was her ass facing him at eye-level almost-because she had her leg partially slung over the shelf-but she was now completely exposed to him, and she hadn’t been wearing panties…

Before he knew it, his eyes had swept over the soft, nicely shaved pink lips and the tight little hole between her perfect, creamy thighs. He felt himself harden immediately just from staring at her alone. Nines didn’t know what to do, but soon, instincts and his sexual programming took over, and now that he was faced with her lovely pink essence just begging to be licked, he approached her slowly. When he was close enough, he saw her practically moistening, and he took in a deep scent of her clean feminine body.

“GAVIN!” he screamed out, wanting to get her attention.

She apparently hadn’t heard him walk in at first, and she shrieked out in fear as she got startled by his booming voice She seemed mortified, and she tried shifting to get herself unstuck, but it was impossible-unless she wanted all the shelves and the rack to stumble down on her head.

“I must admit, this is not at all what I expected to see here, Gavin,” Nines sneered, trying hard not to let her know that she was affecting him so badly. He decided to tease her a little with his words. “You’re as clumsy as your pets, Gavin…” his voice trailed off into a little trickle that hung in the air and wove between them while she struggled uselessly.

“Please!” she cried out in terror, “I’m stuck!!”

He hummed, “Yes, I know.”

Gavin hated to admit it, but his voice held a deep, velvety tone that sent shivers down her spine. More than anything, she cursed herself for not taking the extra three seconds to slip into proper underwear. She hated her fate!!!

Nines bent down, and he licked his lips as he never took his eyes off her. As he scanned her nether regions, he saw her growing wet, and her muscles clenched and unclenched in sexual excitement. A musky, strong scent was in the air, and he knew it to be the scent of her arousal. It sent him reeling backwards as a heavy wave of lust hit him.

“You know Gavin,” he growled ardently, “this sight is making me quite hungry…”

Gavin gasped, “What do you—”

Nines had no idea what came over him, but he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward again, and this time, he let his long, hot tongue flick out and just touch the soft lips of her nether regions. He heard her gasp sharply again, but he was so selfish and needy of her. He wanted one more in-depth taste, so he gently held onto her hip as he leaned his face closer into her. He suddenly plunged his tongue inside her and lapped at her rapidly for a few seconds before withdrawing. Finally, he took one last, long lick, and stepped back from her. He grabbed her skirt and unhooked it from the shelf’s hook, and then gently grabbed her thin waist and pulled her down and off the shelf. Setting her onto her feet, he avoided meeting her confused eyes, and he swept away wordlessly from her without even looking back at her.

Gavin felt her heart hammering wildly in her chest as she stared at his retreating back. He’d soon vanished from her sight, and she didn’t know why, but he’d left her with pent up frustration, and raw shock. The frustration hadn’t just been because of him doing that to her unannounced; it soon dawned on her that she was frustrated because it felt terribly good…

_Why did he do that to me?!?! How could he just…why did it feel like that?!?!? It felt so amazing…I just…I need him to do that again…NO!!! WHY AM I THINKING THIS WAY!!?!? HE IS A PERVERTED ANDROID, AND I SHOULD REPORT HIM TO CAPTAIN FOWLER AT ONCE!!!!!!!_

_……….._

_Maybe I’ll report him after I get him to do that to me again, though…._

_……..WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH ME?!_

She fought an internal battle, almost ready to beat her fists into her head, or pour ice-cold water over her head to wake herself up from whatever messed-up world she’d let herself walk into.

_Gavin Reed, you are one sicko!!_

Wringing her hands nervously, she hated that she could feel how weak in the knees a single touch from him had made her feel. She despised how wet she’d grown, and how much wetter she still was getting as she thought about his tongue dancing along her skin…she wanted more, but she didn’t know how to ask him. As a man, she’d often been the one just taking whatever she wanted from her partners pleasurably, and now that she was on the other side of the table, she’d never felt so horrified and embarrassed.

She pressed her hands against the front of the medium-length green skirt she’d been wearing, and she cursed herself for seeing images of his face buried between her legs anytime she closed her eyes.

_What’s wrong with me…dear god, why am I like this?!?_

Perhaps talking about it would help? She pushed her hair over her shoulders, and decided to follow him into the living room. She found him seated on the couch, and he held his face in his hands as he shielded himself from her.

Inside, Nines was a mess. He knew he never should have touched her. While there weren’t any rules against or forbidding dating co-workers in the DPD, he technically didn’t have her consent, and he knew he couldn’t blame her for wanting to report him to Captain Fowler. He deserved it after what he’d done to her, and he only awaited the threats and screaming. His erection was pressing painfully against his pants, but it angered him. How many more times was his cock going to land him in trouble??

“Nines?”

He didn’t look up; not even when her soft voice hit his ears like a warm summer breeze.

“Gavin, forgive me,” he began softly, “I don’t know what came over me,” he said as he never once looked up at her.

She shifted, and he could hear her footsteps approaching gingerly. “You regret it?” why did it sound like she was trying to keep pain and disappointment out of her voice? Was he over-reaching???

He sighed, “I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

She breathed in sharply. “Did I…um…d-does it…does it taste…bad?” she asked in embarrassment, unsure of whether that was the reason he’d stopped or not. This time, Nines did indeed look up at her.

He saw her flushed cheeks and her eyes cast down to the floor, looking anywhere but at him. Scanning her quickly, he noticed she was highly sexually aroused, and it was all because of him…she was aroused because of him!!!

No…he needed to remain in control, before he did something stupid again. She was merely experiencing a biological reaction; nothing more. It would’ve been the same if he’d touched her breasts, he figured, and he needed to stop assuming she actually wanted him.

He swallowed thickly, “No, it did not…quite the opposite, in fact…” he licked his lips as he finished his sentence, and he was hit with a fresh wave of her musky essence. It drove him insane, and he dug his fingers into the armrest of the sofa as he tried holding back from jumping at her.

She gasped, as if he’d told her a horribly dark secret. “I tasted good?”

Nines pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat back and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the urge to grab her and ravage her right then and there. She had no idea how sexy her innocence was.

“Nines?” she took another step closer. “Why did you stop?”

When Nines opened his eyes again, he saw just how close she was to him. Her green skirt swished about just above her kneecaps, and her tank top clung to her upper body nicely, making her perky breasts pop up sweetly. His mouth watered, and he felt himself hardening more in his pants. Once again, he felt so angry. How much more of this was he supposed to take?!?! It wasn’t even that late in the morning!!!

He turned away from her. “I didn’t even ask your consent to do it, so of course I’d stop. I had no god damn right to touch you, Gavin,” he snapped, more so angry and disappointed in himself for a lack of self-control exercised than anything else.

She bit her lower lip, eyes slowly flying up to stare into his face. “If I g-gave you permission…” she trailed off, unable to meet his gaze when he turned to her and his eyes had widened dramatically. “…would you continue?”

There was a long moment of silence, and she was afraid that maybe she had offended him. She looked down at her toes, unable to meet his gaze, even though she knew he was now staring at her.

He growled out hungrily, “Present yourself to me.”

She was taken aback. “H-how?”

“Sit back and spread your legs for me,” he croaked, and her face instantly turned beet red. This hadn’t been the reaction he wanted, but he waited, watching her carefully, with all his attention completely on her.

Her jaw quivered when she realized just what she’d gone and asked for. “I…I…that’s…I c-can’t, Nines!” she stammered out, hiding her face in her little hands.

He sniffed as he turned away from her. He coldly gazed out the living room windows for a long time. His hands shook, but then he tightened them into fists as he rose to his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Then I will not bother to continue, Gavin.”

He didn’t even allow her the chance to say or ask anything else; he walked past her, and went towards the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind himself without even so much as looking at her once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmfao at the conversation between Nines and Connor XD


	6. Emotions, and the Mess They Make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you see it O_O

Nines had been proud of himself for not being so lowly that he needed to resort to masturbating in her bathroom. He’d waited his erection out, thinking and focusing heavily on images of Hank Anderson dancing around in a pair of tight, pink bootie shorts while he wore hot-pink flip-flops and red lipstick…that had done the trick, and Nines was flaccid in no time.

He’d been beyond mortified by what had happened just moments ago, and he wanted to beat and whip himself for losing self-control. She’d been a saint for not screaming at him and breaking glass over his skull, but that didn’t mean that what he’d done hadn’t been terrible. Still, he couldn’t get her body out of his mind, and he found he didn’t want to. Like a drug, she enticed him, beckoned him, pulled him in, and then left him wanting more. He could hardly blame himself for wanting just a small touch and a small taste, but it’d only left him yearning for more. Nines had been a fool to think it would all go away…no, now he was slowly obsessing over her, and it was getting out of hand.

The least he could do however was not make her feel worse or more embarrassed by hiding away like a monster in her bathroom. He at least owed her some kind of an explanation for what happened, and he tried gathering and composing himself and his emotions so he could go out and face her. Before he could gather himself and leave the bathroom, however, he received another in-coming telepathic communication request from Chloe. He didn’t want to answer it, but given how this was Elijah Kamski’s fiancé, he was worried that it was important, so he answered it.

Unfortunately, due to how distracted he’d been earlier, Nines didn’t realize he was talking out loud…

“Yes Chloe?” he asked softly, still thinking he was speaking to her into his head. She heard him anyway just fine, and she chuckled warmly and enthusiastically.

**_Good morning, Nines!!! How’s Gabby doing?_ **

“She’s…she’s great,” he answered with a little chuckle of his own, trying not to remember the mess in the kitchen she’d made, and what had happened afterwards. His treacherous cock apparently knew no bounds.

 ** _Good!! I’m glad to hear that!_** Chloe’s excited voice bounced around and rattled in his skull, though not in an unpleasant manner. **_Did Elijah tell you that he requires bits of her DNA for the reversal brew?_**

“Yes,” Nines responded, “I was lucky to find a sample in one of her towels, and it contains her hair when she was a man.”

**_Wonderful! Well, I’ll pass along the good news to Elijah, and he will be over to her apartment soon to pick the DNA up!_ **

Nines already began setting the timer for that visit. “Great, when can we expect him?”

**_In an hour! He’s getting ready soon…he’s just in a meeting with a few CyberLife technicians currently._ **

“Fair enough, Chloe. Thank you,” he looked at the bathroom door, and then saw a shadow moving beneath the frame of the door…

Trying to end the conversation hurriedly, he cleared his throat. “Well, if that’ll be all, I must bid you a good day, madam.”

**_So polite! Take care, Nines!_ **

“You too.”

When he disconnected, he unlocked and opened the bathroom door, expecting to find Gavin on the other side, but she was nowhere in sight…his mind began racing, and he searched in her bedroom, but it was empty.

Where was she?!?!?

Speeding down the hall, he let out a relieved sigh when saw her holding up a spray bottle as she sprayed fresh water on her plants set around the living room windows as they basked in the bright sunlight. She turned to him and frowned when she sensed him staring at her for a while.

“What’s up with you, Nines?” there was a hint of annoyance clear in her voice, but Nines saw that she had changed into a tight, black mini-skirt and matching black strapless top whilst he’d been engaged in a conversation with Chloe. Perhaps that was why she’d been walking around the bathroom?

He shrugged the thoughts off as he stared at her. She finished watering her plants and then rounded on him angrily after she set the spray bottle on a windowsill. She was in a horrible mood, and he wagered it had to be because of what happened between them in the kitchen, and then the fact that he’d ‘refused’ her. Why was she so upset?! Would she have preferred it if he took advantage of her in a state of utter confusion?!!

Why were women so damn confusing??!

He scowled at her once he scanned her and found that she had a heart rate of almost 94 beats per minute, and she was beyond furious with him.

“What?!?” she shrieked, and Nines continued scowling at her.

“I have nothing to say to you,” he responded coldly, but in a flash, she was right before his face. She crossed her arms over her chest angrily, glaring directly into his eyes; a very bold move, indeed.

Nines met her heated glares with his own, and she refused to back down. Such a stubborn woman…

She tilted her head at him as she cleared her throat. “What were you doing in my bathroom?” her tone was already accusatory, and he hated listening to it.

He merely rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t doing anything you’re likely thinking of, Gavin, don’t—”

She raised a hand and pointed a finger at him. “You’re a liar!!!” she screamed suddenly, “I heard you talking to a woman!!!”

Nines was taken aback by this. From the sound of her tone and volume, it appeared as if she were a jealous wife or girlfriend. For a moment, he nearly laughed at her, but he knew that would only backfire on him, so he kept his expressions serious as he held his head up head and stood taller before her.

It didn’t affect her at all; she merely got closer in his face as she snarled viciously.

“Gavin,” Nines sighed, “believe me, it’s not what you think.”

“Then what was it?” she yelled into his ears, and he didn’t want to talk to her when she was this fueled by blind rage. He knew that anything he said to her would likely not be believable, and he saw no point in talking to her rationally. The best thing to do now was just to back off, let her calm down, and then explain everything gently to her. Yes, that was a logical option.

Deciding to go with that plan, he tucked his hands in his pockets and stared down at her with some scorn brewing in his eyes. “Look, you’re not behaving rationally right now, Gavin,” he explained softly, “why don’t you just relax a bit, and then I’ll—”

SLAP!

Her hand connected violently with his cheek, and Nines sniffed, and then let out a chuckle for a moment. He turned his head to face her again after she’d slapped him. She crossed her arms over her chest again as she scowled heatedly at him. There was a hint of pride over her own actions as she looked into his blue eyes, but then when they looked into each other’s eyes, she yet again was leering viciously at him.

“Answer me!” she screamed into the wonderfully silent morning around them.

Nines sighed, but she cut in immediately, not even willing to let him get a word in. “So it’s not enough that you have to try and slide in my ‘DMs’ by chatting with Kamski and going through my phone, but now that you’re done with me, you’re off to the next girl, huh?”

He looked down at the floor. He couldn’t believe she was accusing him of something so horribly vile, and he eventually looked back up at her when she screamed and demanded a response from him.

Nines scratched and rubbed his cheek where she’d slapped him. “I was just talking to Chloe about Mr. Kamski’s work regarding the reversal brew…” he raised his hand then, and he slapped her across the face just as she had done to him. His blow was a lot milder, however, but it still made her head turn as she gasped out in surprise.

Her hair fell into her face, and she cradled her cheek for a moment; mouth open and slack in surprise.

Nines smirked as he pointed a finger up before her. “It was for work purposes, I told you so…”

With a mighty shove from both her outstretched hands, Nines was thrown back into a wall. For some reason, he found her aggression and lashing out hilarious, and he let out a deep chuckle as she approached him steadily and angrily. Before her hands could wrap around his neck, he raised a long leg, and gently kicked her in the hip. Even though he hadn’t used much force, she went sailing backwards over her couch, and she landed right on top of its plump, soft cushions. Her skirt flew up past her thighs a little, and Nines dove towards her in an instant.

Gripping one of her hands in his own, he forced her legs apart with another, and settled himself between her open thighs. She struggled ferociously, trying to knee him in the crotch, but he pushed his weight down heavily over her, and she stopped struggling when his front pressed directly over hers.

Her eyes were blown wide, and her pupils instantly dilated. Her hair fanned out behind her shoulders and head, and she looked like the most beautiful living being he’d ever seen. Though he was still peeved by her slapping him in the face a lot lately, he found his anger decreasing steadily as he stared into her eyes.

She trembled as she raised a thigh, unconsciously wrapping it around his waist slowly. “You shouldn’t have slapped me, Nines…” she whispered out with a shaky breath.

He grinned, a finger curling around and beneath her chin as he leaned down a little more. “I was just giving you a little sample of your own medicine, Gavin…” his eyes fell to her lips, and she unconsciously wet them. It made his breath hitch in his throat. “…just because you look like a woman, doesn’t mean I’m going to treat you like one…” he grinned, and it was all teeth, “…isn’t that what you said a few days ago yourself?”

She hissed, “You coward!”

“Hmm, perhaps I am one,” he growled deeply in his chest, and it vibrated over her body as he pressed himself directly on top of her. She let out a soft moan, and her legs involuntarily fell open around him, before she curled one over his ass. Nines stroked her exposed skin, his fingers running up and down her calf, first, and then up along the length of her thigh. He relished in how soft and smooth her skin was, and it made him growl possessively as he stared intently at her lips like he wanted to devour them. She practically melted into his touch, and her fingers found their way on his back while his hand inched closer and closer up her skirt.

Soon, the tips of his fingers hit her panties, and she closed her eyes and placed her head against his neck. He leaned his head down further, and just when he’d been ready to yank her underwear clean off, he heard someone clearing their throat.

Nines and Gavin looked up, and a standing a few feet away from them, was Elijah Kamski. He was wearing a summer Hawaiian shirt, white shorts, and black loafers. His skin was so pale in the sunlight, almost giving him a luminescent glow. He glared at them both as he held his hands together over his front.

He looked over his shoulder. “The front door was unlocked, but I can come back in a few hours if you guys want me to…”

Gavin shoved Nines off her hurriedly, pushing her skirt down as she flushed. She was beyond embarrassed, and Nines stood to his full height as his hands retreated into his pockets as he scowled at Kamski for barging in.

“How long were you standing there, Mr. Kamski?” he growled out angrily, mostly frustrated from being interrupted when things were getting too good…but then again, it was _always_ too good to be true…

The other man rolled his eyes. “Long enough to see that you two clearly need to work your frustrations out in a _healthy_ way,” he answered crudely, his implications more than obvious among them.

Gavin hid her face from them the entire time as she hurriedly fixed her clothing up as best as she could, but Nines remained unperturbed. He withdrew the bag of Gavin’s hair strand and offered it to Kamski wordlessly with a cold glare in his eyes. Kamski took it, studying it within the little bag in awe. He turned it about in the sunlight, and he beamed at Nines.

“Wonderful,” this will do for the reversal brew, but I also require her DNA as she is now…”

As Gavin breezed past him, in a flash, Kamski snaked out a hand, and he tore out a few of her long hair strands from her hair.

She screamed in fright and brief pain, clutching at her head.

Kamski held up the hair strands proudly, and they dangled in the wind. “Perfect!” he cheered happily, “now I can—AHHH!!!!” Nines had grabbed his throat, and he lifted Kamski up off the floor and slammed him against the front door of the apartment. His skull banged into the rough wood, and he clawed at the RK900’s hand desperately.

“NINES!” Gavin screamed out in fright and pure panic, “LET HIM GO!!!”

Nines wasn’t listening; he was too busy directing his rage at Kamski. He leaned close to him as he dragged him up so he was now at eye-level with the man. “If you ever do that to her again, I’ll tear out every single hair strand you have, one-by-one,” he warned while Gavin tried pulling him away from Kamski.

“Do you hear me?” Nines hissed, fingers tightening impossibly around the man’s neck, and he merely nodded as he wheezed out some response no one could decipher.

“NIIIIIIIINESSS!!!”

He finally released Kamski, and the man sputtered and coughed, his eyes bugging out as he fought hard to catch his breath. He held up the hair strands and bag as he glared at Nines. “Oh my goodness!” he coughed again, barely able to form the words, “I didn’t mean to offend your girlfriend, no need to get so protective, Nines!!!”

Gavin had enough. She didn’t like that Kamski had referred to her as Nines’ girlfriend. She wasn’t anyone’s property, and although she knew she was developing feelings for Nines, she felt it was only because she was a woman, and had been under the potion’s influence for far too long. She needed a break from everyone; especially Nines. The longer he stayed around her, the more confused she was. It wasn’t that she didn’t like everything he did for her, and every touch he bestowed upon her; it was all just too confusing and too much to take at once.

She shoved him in the back. “Out, out!!! Both of you, out, now!!”

Kamski snorted, his neck still red from where Nines had roughly handled him. “Don’t worry,” he spat out as he glared at Nines, “I wouldn’t even dream of staying here one more second as long as he’s around!!”

She stomped a foot down. “OUT!!!”

Nines stared at her with a hurt and confused expression. “Gavin,” he whispered, leaning into her while Kamski yanked the front door open, “if this is about me attacking Kamski, I can explain—”

“No Nines,” she shook her head, “it’s not about anything; I just want at least a week or so to myself to think.”

Before he could say anything else, Elijah grabbed onto his arm. “Come on, Nines,” he sighed, “just give the lady some privacy, okay?”

He nodded, staring into Gavin’s eyes as he backed away. “Very well, Gavin,” he cast his eyes down, as if embarrassed or regretful over something, and it cut Gavin deeply like a knife to the heart.

“Goodbye, Gavin.”

She turned away, hearing the door clicking shut softly behind them. Once she was alone, she turned around and locked the door, taking a moment to stand on her toes and stare out the small, round peephole in the door.

Nines was still standing before the door on the other side in the hall, and he held a very sad look upon his face. Kamski’s hand snatched out and wrapped around his shoulder, and he yanked Nines away from Gavin’s door. The woman watched as they disappeared, and finally, their shadows stopped moving along the walls.

She was finally alone like she’d wanted, but why was she feeling so bad about it?? Why did she feel so empty and alone???

Thinking it had to be hormones, she shook her head as she turned around, thinking about what to prepare for breakfast.

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

It’d been a week and a half before Gavin decided to come back to work. Captain Fowler instructed everyone to leave her alone, not to bother her, and just treat her the same way as they all had before the accident, and everyone thankfully had done so without much of a fuss. Still, that didn’t stop Nines from feeling pain and misery as not only the week she’d been gone hurt him, but seeing her back at work burned him worse than anything else. He’d missed her so much when she’d demanded time to herself, but Nines cared about her and her comfort beyond his own, and he’d willingly committed himself to the lunacy of self-imposed silence and isolation, just so she could have enough ‘time and space’ to eventually come back to him (as he hoped she would).

Nines had expected her to at least perhaps reach out to him by calling him, inviting him over, or possibly meeting with him and Chloe, but he hadn’t expected her to ignore him for an entire week and a half, and then continue to ignore him when she waltzed back in the precinct looking like a super model with too big of an ego problem to boot.

She acted as if she didn’t know him, and she regarded him as a stranger as she sat down at their work station, catching up on her reports and due statistical input for the first two days upon her return. Nines stared at her the entire time she worked, unable to take his eyes off her…and his mind’s thoughts based on her, for that matter.

Even when they had breaks, and even when Gavin resorted to sticking with a lot of female officers and detectives as they chatted, Nines found his eyes involuntarily being drawn to her form. He couldn’t stop thinking about her, and even Connor had pointed out by Wednesday that this was bordering on obsession. Nines waved him off, stating that he wasn’t obsessed; he was just curious…at least, that’s what he liked telling himself…

Truthfully, he knew it ran a lot deeper than that, and images of her burned brightly in his mind even at nights when he remained in stasis in his apartment.

He was obsessed, and there was not much he could do about it. What hurt him was that she acted like he didn’t exist; most days, she worked on her own for hours on end, and if she ran into an issue with her software or technology, she would just silently get up, walk over to find Connor-wherever the RK800 was-and she would call him over and rely on him for help. She didn’t even breathe the RK900’s name, let alone blink an eye in his direction, and it made his thirium boil within him like magma.

Nines hated that he’d faded into the background for her, but there was nothing he could do. Wooing her wouldn’t do the trick, as no matter what she looked like, she was _still_ Gavin Reed, and Gavin Reed didn’t want to be wooed or romanticized. While Nines found himself accepting both Gabby and Gavin logically and emotionally, he didn’t know how to tell the hot-headed woman that he wanted her not just because she was a woman, but he just wanted her because she was Gavin. Nines hated admitting it to himself, but he’d always been drawn to the snappy, foul-tempered detective Reed ever since they met, but it had always been strictly platonic and friendship. He’d considered the possibility of a relationship only when Connor and Hank had once lightly joked about him wanting to fuck Gavin’s brains out to get the unnecessary tension out of his system, and that had been the seed which implanted the thoughts in Nines’ android brain ever since then.

But still, he had to work hard to win Gavin over. He wanted to really go out of his way and make Gavin feel extra cared for and extra special, and he started with doing things that he’d witnessed other male officers doing for the individuals they wanted to woo and romance. Of course, that didn’t work when it came to Gavin Reed…it never would, and Nines was a fool for overlooking that fact of life.

Anything he did, she rejected coldly, as if he’d just been talking into the wind emptily. She even rejected his actions of bringing her a steaming hot cup of coffee every morning, and by Thursday morning, he found that she’d already grabbed her own cup, sipping on it while avoiding him completely. So in the afternoon of that same day, he still went out across the precinct to a flower shop, and he bought her three different bouquets of wild roses and exotic flowers.

She threw them all out in less than ten minutes of finding them on her desk, and Hank laughed afterwards when he caught Nines sitting alone in the Break Room in utter humiliation.

“Rejection sucks, Nines,” the Lieutenant told him as he sat down beside him, “but there’s plenty of other fish in the sea!!!”

Nines growled at him. “I know that, Lieutenant,” he stared at her with a sense of yearning in his eyes as she tied her hair back into a ponytail while Tina Chen brought along a witness she wanted to interrogate with Gavin. They headed towards the interrogation room, and Nines watched as Gavin’s hips swayed and shifted about sensually.

He sighed, “I can’t help it, Lieutenant, I just want her…”

Hank snorted as he took a sip of his coffee. “Forget her, Nines,” he chuckled, “she doesn’t want to have anything to do with you from the looks of it!”

Why did Hank always have to rub it in?! He scowled, “I know _that_ , too…” he whispered to himself once she’d disappeared long down the hallways. “I just want her anyway…”

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

When Gavin exited the interrogation room, she was so happy she was done for the day. The suspect had been cooperative, thankfully, and she had been able to pull all the information and testimony out of him as Tina Chen threw her a thumbs-up before high-fiving her in a congratulatory manner. They were done, and tomorrow was Friday, which meant she would get the weekend to herself. She was so ecstatic, as she planned on just lazing about in her apartment with her cats while maybe diving into a good book in the bathtub cozily. She was in dire need of relaxation, and she felt it was well-deserved and well-earned after being constantly harassed and hounded by gifts and romantic displays of affection by Nines.

The RK900 was relentless and insufferable; refusing to give up, even when she’d tossed his flowers out into the trash. She knew they were quite expensive, but she didn’t care. She couldn’t be bought with gifts and money, and the sooner he realized it, the better. Besides! She was going to be a man again, soon, and she highly doubted that he would still romance her and try to woo her this doggedly when she had her bits back. He was just after her body, and he was a disgusting pig, just as she assumed initially. She wanted nothing to do with him, and as she cleaned her desk Friday evening before she left, she caught sight of the dried-up rose petals still hanging in the trash bin beside her desk.

She leaned down, a hand reaching out for one. It was dead, unfortunately, but it strangely still gave off a gorgeous smell. She’d always been fond of roses, even as a child, and a small smile worked its way on her face as she picked up the red petal and held it up to her nose. Gavin closed her eyes and took a deep whiff. It still smelled clean and beautiful, and it soothed her anger and pushed it down.

It was still a sweet gesture, no matter how much of a bastard she thought he was. Still smiling, she twirled the petal around in her fingers, watching the red color spin around in her eyes. The scent of the rose floated and permeated through the air, and she sighed softly.

Picking herself up off the floor, she placed the petal gently on her desk, hiding it beneath a book. She ran a hand through her hair, noticing that the lights in the precinct were slowly turning off, which meant she had to get moving, otherwise she would have to lock the doors up for the night.

As Gavin pushed her chair into her desk neatly and went to grab her black coat, she felt a terrifying pain shooting up through her abdomen and into her spine. It was as if someone had stabbed her in the back and in the stomach, and she cried out in pain as she nearly doubled over. Slapping a hand over her mouth to suppress the pain, she felt her eyes watering as her mind ran around the possibilities of whatever could’ve been the source of a such an intense pain.

Had she eaten something bad?? No…she had hardly eaten today!! These weren’t hunger pangs she was facing. Whatever it was, it seeped into her lower abdomen, and pooled across her hips. Even her lower back and ass hurt a bit, but she assumed it’d been from sitting down for so long in her chair…but then why did her breasts feel so heavy and sore?!?!?

Staring down quickly at them, she noted that they were almost a half-a-cup larger and swollen. What was going on!?!? She felt so dizzy and sick, and she figured it had to be another stupid after-effect of the lousy potion. Perhaps having it in her system for this long had eventually gotten to her…

She needed to go home, NOW.

Gavin got in her car, barely able to move about without hissing and wincing in pain. By the time she drove herself home, she had gotten a lot worse, and the pain had increased at least by tenfold. She needed to turn to one female ‘best friend’ and ask what was going on!!

Stumbling out of her car, she nearly fell down to her knees. The pain was soooo bad, and she even had a headache, now. She went to grip the car door to stand up on shaky, weak knees, but then someone wrapped an arm around her. She felt warmth radiating from the body close to hers, and she was lifted up into gentle arms.

Gavin sighed, feeling momentary relief, but when she looked up to thank the person who was so gentle and generous, she groaned in anguish and despair.

“Nines!!! What do you want, now?!?”

The tall android held a gentle hand around her back, and she involuntarily arched into it as she groaned in pain. “Nines,” she hissed out as her eyes clenched shut tightly, “I think we need to go to the hospital! I’m dying!!”

Nines scanned her, and he paled. “No…no you’re not dying, Gavin…” he shook his head, unable to tell her what was really going on.

She hooked her nails into his long-sleeve black shirt. “I swear Nines!” she gasped out as her eyes grew wide, “it feels like someone beat me in the stomach and tits!!”

He winced, but gently held onto her as he guided her to the entrance of the apartment complex. “Come on, Gavin,” he whispered in her ear soothingly. “I’ll make you some tea or soup, and you can rest in bed for as long as you like.”

“Please Nines!” she cried out desperately while he fished a hand into her coat pocket and grabbed her apartment keys. “Tell me what’s happening to me!! PLEASE!!”

He sighed, staring at some teenagers skateboarding and playing basketball not too far away from them. A few of them were staring at them, and it made Nines angry. His LED light flashed red, and he protectively pulled Gavin closer to his body.

Looking down calmly at her, he offered her a weak smile. “Let’s get you inside, first,” he suggested, taking a step towards the doors, “I’ll tell you what’s happening when we’re not outside in public for all to hear and see.”

All she could do was nod as she held desperately onto him.

Nines was unable to keep a smile off his face as he thought about how much she needed him now, and he really found joy in the fact that he could be here for her as she went through something quite new and painful.

Perhaps that was what he could offer her, and he would do it every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lenny face*


	7. Monthly Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this early because tomorrow is my mom's birthday!!! Gonna be out of town for 3 days, so I won't be updating anything up until I get back, but I wanted to leave people with something until I return !!!  
> 😏💋💋💖

Gavin groaned when Nines gently placed her on her bed. Thankfully, her room was dark, and she saw four shiny, glowing cat eyes gleaming at her from beneath her bed. Nines pulled back her sheets, trying to cover her body with them, but she kicked them off in an instant.

“No!” she shrieked, gripping her abdomen as she rolled over in pain, “it’s too hot!”

Nines sighed, simply placing another pillow behind her head, and then one beneath her back. He checked if her bedding was super soft, and then he placed a hand on her forehead and brushed her side bangs away from her eyes. She was slightly warm to the touch, and he could tell her heart was racing as she groaned and clenched her eyes shut as she bore the pain.

Feeling horribly for her, Nines moved back to head towards the kitchen so he could prepare some tea for her, when he’d been held back by one of her hands latching onto his wrist. Her grip was rather strong, and Nines frowned down at her in surprise.

“Gavin? What is it?” he asked in a gentle tone, trying not to make her feel more in pain by possibly being the cause for her developing a headache.

She hissed as she sat up. “Don’t go yet,” she winced, and then groaned as she shifted backwards. “Everything hurts!” she cried out angrily, “what’s going on?!”

He knew it was time to tell her. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he watched as she began unbuttoning her blouse. He froze right away, trying not to peek at her chest as she tore open her blouse and threw it off her upper body while she reached into her clothing bag on the floor by the bed so she could select a new top.

“Gavin…” he whispered, “…what’re you doing?”

He saw her black and red striped bra underneath the new t-shirt she tried putting on, and he hated how heat pooled down between his legs immediately. This was sooooo not the time to be reacting in the way he currently was, and he clamped his thighs shut tightly until she put her shirt on. Only then did he peer at her as she fanned herself with her hands.

“Nines!” she placed a hand on her chest and cried out in pain, “everything is so…weird! My boobs are so sore, and I swear they’re larger!” she then pointed at her abdomen again, “and it feels like someone kicked me in the crotch or something!”

He didn’t need to scan her again to know what was going on; it was just a matter of how he could put it delicately to her. He looked up at the ceiling, praying to the CyberLife gods and asking them ‘why’ they’d put him in such a position before he offered her a pained smile.

“Gavin,” he began gently, “what you’re going through is very normal and natural…err, for a woman, I mean…”

“That a fact?” she snapped, her mood fluctuating as she groaned and grabbed a pillow almost desperately. “Just tell me what’s happening to me, Nines,” she demanded, “at least do this for me if you can!!”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Nines merely offered her a curt nod as he crossed his arms over his chest and mentally braced himself for her imminent freak-out. Sometimes, there was just no way to say something gracefully, gently, or with tact, and this had to be one of those situations, unfortunately. Perhaps she would hate him for this, but he’d rather tell her the truth than have her be surprised some time in the next few hours…yes…that was the ‘lesser of two evils’…

He sighed painfully. “Gavin, it’s just premenstrual pain, that’s all…”

She looked at him for almost a minute without blinking, and then her jaw went a little slack as she ground out, “What?”

He hated repeating himself. “It’s pre—”

“Shut up!” she snapped, her face turning beet red, “I know what you said! I heard it!”

He could only frown at her. “Then you don’t need me to repeat it to you step-by-step, do you?”

Shaking her head wildly, she stared down at her lap, and then at the sheets. “I know what it is, dipshit,” she hissed with ice latching itself on every word, “I just…I just don’t know how to prepare for it??”

Nines shrugged, “I was doing whatever I deemed necessary to ensure your comfort, but from my bio-scans, you’re not due to receive it in at least a few more hours, at best.”

Shrieking, she reached out with a hand and shoved him roughly. Nines nearly went tumbling off the bed in surprise. “NINES!!!” she yelled out angrily, even though it was late at night, now, “what the actual hell!?! Don’t scan me without my knowledge!!”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve done it,” he admitted openly with a glare, “why’re you so uptight about it?”

She kicked at the sheets, and they bunched up as she backed away from him towards the other end of the bed. “Why am I uptight about it?!?” she gasped and then laughed in shock, “woooow, Nines, reeeeal smooth!”

He only scowled angrily. So _this_ was how she repaid him for his kindness and care? How lovely and grand…

“It’s _my_ body, Nines,” she continued, curling up at the edge of the bed with her pillows around her in a protective shield or fortress of some sorts, “and I don’t need or want you scanning it without my permission, okay???”

He tilted his head at her. “Why not?”

“Because it’s freakin’ weird, okay??” she yelled out, and then sighed as she calmed down and lowered her voice. “Just…just don’t do it anymore, and please just let me rest a bit…I’m awfully tired, now.”

Not wanting to leave her side just yet out of some weird emotional attachment he didn’t want to think about, Nines whispered out, “Would you like me to do anything to help you with—”

“I’ve already told you what you can do,” she replied quickly, her words rushed as she rubbed her lower back. “Just leave me alone for a while.”

He stared at her hands rubbing away at her back and sides, and he sighed. “Gavin, I can massage your soreness away; at least let me offer you that?” he ended this on a hopeful tone and note, staring intently at her as she chewed her lower lip, as if considering it.

She stammered, “You…y-you mean stay here and massage me?”

“That’s what I said, yes.”

Her eyes squinted at him as she hissed thinly, “Why would you want to do that for me?”

Reading her mind quickly, he smiled. “No ulterior motives, I assure you; I just don’t enjoy seeing anyone in pain.”

The room was silent for far too long, and Nines worried she’d been in so much pain that she’d unconsciously blocked out his reply. Eventually, she threw her hands up in the air and cried out before him, “Screw it! Go ahead, then.”

Nines was leaping for joy internally, but he composed himself and remained cold and calm as he shifted and lay himself down on her bed in the same spot she’d previously been in. She watched him suspiciously for a moment, and he gently pet the spot next to him as he laid out a pillow for her head. “Come on,” he coaxed her carefully, making sure it was all soft and comfortable for her. “Just lie down, and let me take care of you.”

Giving in, she finally lay flatly on her side, her back towards him as she peered at him over her shoulder and growled in a low warning. “If you even _dare_ tell _anyone_ at work about this, you’ll never see the end of my wrath, Nines.”

He smiled and nodded, “Understood, Gavin,” he slowly rolled her shirt up to the middle of her back, “this only remains between us.”

She sighed, not struggling or fighting back against him as he rolled her shirt up enough to make room for himself so he could gently rub her back in slow, small circles. He was gentle-yet firm-moving his hands from side to side, and then up and down as he gently caressed her spine and bones first, trying to ease the pain and tension out of them before digging only his fingertips into her muscles. She let out a relieved sigh, and he assumed she’d closed her eyes as he felt her body relax under his touch. She practically dug herself in the mattress as she relaxed completely, and even her breathing had turned slow, deep, and paced itself evenly; a sign that she was likely falling asleep.

Nines didn’t mind it, however; the more sleep she got, the better. He kept moving his hands over to her sides, and once when his hands accidentally slid over along the front of her body and over her abdomen, he felt her tense up, and then her hands dug into his, her long fingernails practically stabbing his human layer of skin.

“Don’t you even think about it, you stupid pervert,” she warned in a hiss, and he sighed as his breath hit the back of her neck.

“I wasn’t doing anything sinister or nefarious; you have pain there, no?” he asked with a low growl in his voice.

She shifted away from him, but nodded silently.

“So, then let me help you,” he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back against him, but not too close as to make her upset again. There was a good amount of space between their bodies, and it took her another five minutes of remaining tense and uptight before she gave in to his pleasurable massages and hand motions.

Nines massaged her as best as he could, using his scanning methods to silently ‘map’ out her pain, but he knew that majority of it was over her abdomen. Not wanting to touch her without her permission, he just continued with her back and shoulders, and he’d been losing himself in the sensation of the feeling of her bones beneath his fingertips, when she reached to the side slowly.

He paused, watching with wide eyes as she grabbed his right hand, and then brought it down over her abdomen. Her could feel her muscles contorting as she moved back against him in frustration, and very easily, Nines realized that she was trying to get closer for the purposes of alleviating the pain and finding a comfortable position. He let her move about endlessly, merely staring straight ahead dully at her hair, and it seemed like it took forever before she finally stopped moving, and was breathing through her nose softly.

Nines lifted his head off his pillow as he stared at her. “Gavin?”

She didn’t answer, and he was certain she’d fallen into a deep slumber. Though his hand rested on her abdomen, he didn’t move it for a while, as he’d been enjoying the heat her body gave off. It seeped wonderfully through his skin, and it made him smile as she breathed out evenly, and then gave a little content sigh. As long as she was comfortable, it really thrilled him, and he closed his eyes as he let his hand rest on her abdomen.

It had all been silent and peaceful for a while; the apartment barely making noises and the felines meowing softly as they moved about, but then Nines felt Gavin shifting backwards. She moved against him, pressing her ass against his lap, and Nines frowned as he stared ahead at her. She was asleep, no doubt, and she had no control over what her body had been doing.

Nines knew that if she were awake, she’d never do this, but now, she was shimmying backwards even more, seeking out the heat Nines gave off as he tried making her feel better by warming up her pained and tense body. She shifted her ass and hips from side to side, and Nines bit down hard on his tongue when he felt his body reacting in the way he absolutely did not want it to react in. His treacherous cock rose stiffly, and he growled at himself whenever she moved her hips.

**_Stop moving, stop moving, stop moving, don’t move your ass, don’t move your ass, oh please, move your ass like that…yessss…_ **

He was going crazy with any little movement she made, and he cursed himself for being so weak that he wasn’t simply getting out of her bed and room, and doing the right, decent thing and sleeping on her couch in the living room instead. Any other person would’ve granted her that level of respect and courtesy, and Nines knew he had to do the same thing, no matter how amazing she felt against him.

To give in to this would be a crime, and the last thing he wanted to do was to take advantage of a sleeping, premenstrual woman. He at least still held some virtues for himself, and he reluctantly slid his arm away from her body. Moving backwards gently so he wouldn’t rouse her, his feet softly connected with the cold floor, and he moved away from the bed, eyes still lingering on her back and shoulders. She seemed to be mourning the loss of the heated body behind her, and she fumbled around blindly, still half asleep. Her fingers and hands swiped through space and air, and she groaned as she only turned away and grabbed another pillow instead, placing it over her stomach and between her legs as she cuddled it.

It seemed to be a replacement, and Nines thought she looked so adorable as she held onto the pillow while softly groaning in her sleep. He wanted her to be respected, so he chose that moment to back out of her room, softly and silently closing the door behind himself. Carefully so as to not make a sound, he walked back to her kitchen, and noticing that her cats needed fresh water and food, Nines got on that task, and he refilled their dishes slowly, taking his time to then admire and play with the curious cats for at least twenty minutes before they decided to hide away under her furniture in the apartment.

Finding a good book to occupy the rest of his time, Nines finally retired on her couch, reading and flipping between the pages of the love story he’d found, and he’d been so engrossed and enraptured by the story, that he didn’t feel how easily time slipped by. The night drew on, and it was nearly two in the morning when Gavin’s bedroom door lightly creaked and then swung open. Nines hardly heard it the first time, but when she shifted out of her room and into the bathroom right across from her bedroom, he set the book down and looked up curiously.

She’d slammed and locked the bathroom door, the lights turning on quickly, and he sighed as he assumed it’d just been a burning need for her to use the washroom in the middle of the night, and nothing else. He tried getting back to his book, but when he didn’t hear any noises from the other side of the door and wall, he felt that something wasn’t right.

Getting up off the couch slowly, Nines had barely taken a few steps, when he heard rustling, a groan, and then a loud scream. It almost could’ve shattered glass, and he panicked, grabbing the door handle as he jiggled it roughly.

“GAVIN!” he cried out, “WHAT’S GOING ON!??”

She gasped, and then shrieked out, “I’M BLEEDING!!!! DEAR GOD!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!”

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

Nines knew what she meant. Of course, her period had started, but it’d been kind of early!! He wasn’t expecting it, but he relaxed as he let go of the door handle, trying to ignore the sounds of her obviously trying to clean herself up. “Gavin,” he whispered in what he hoped was a soothing tone of voice, “it’s okay, this is all natural!!”

“DO YOU _HAVE_ TO BE HERE FOR THIS!?!?” she cried out emotionally, almost wailing and sobbing, “OH GOD, THIS IS SO FUCKING GROSS!!”

“Shhh,” he hissed, “you’ll wake up the entire damn apartment building!”

She stumbled around the bathroom, slamming cupboard doors and turning on the water at full blast. She groaned again in disgust, and then the toilet flushed. Nines waited until the noises coming from within the bathroom ceased, and then he tapped a finger against the door.

“Gavin…”

“WHAT??!?” she snapped, and Nines recoiled and winced from how loudly and irritated she was as she’d screamed at him.

He looked down at his feet sadly. “I just wanted to help you…”

“What the hell could you possibly do to help me, Nines?!?” she retorted back, gasping in pain as she once again turned on the water, “it’s not like you can make it all go away!”

Nodding even though she couldn’t see it, he sighed, “It’s okay, Gavin, periods happen once a month because—”

Suddenly, she kicked violently at the door, and he leapt back in shock. “I KNOW WHAT THE FUCK A PERIOD IS AND WHY IT HAPPENS, NINES!!” she cried in anger from the top of her lungs, and it made the wood of the door rattle. “I JUST DON’T KNOW HOW TO STOP THE DAMN BLEEDING RIGHT NOW!!!”

Thinking up an idea quickly, he tapped on the door again. “There’s a pharmacy down the street! Let’s get in your car,” he offered hurriedly, “and we can go together and buy you some…” he froze, swallowing as he couldn’t believe he’d nearly said the words.

She waited on the other side of the door, the water shutting off. “Buy some what?!?!”

“Some…some feminine hygiene products…” he whispered shamefully, turning around and gripping his hair in his hands. He knew he was more embarrassed by this than she was, but there wasn’t much else he could offer her that would work. Going to the drugstore to get her whatever she needed was the logical thing to do, and he waited until she groaned in anger and frustration before he heard her unlocking the door with a ‘click’.

“Get the fuck away from the door, Nines,” she snapped, and he obeyed, still keeping his back towards her.

She poked her head out, and once she saw his back turned to her, she shoved past him, and he closed his eyes when she ran into her room. “Keep your damn eyes off me!” she spat, and she hurriedly changed into some clothes, and he turned back into the hall as he kept his eyes limited down to the floor and walls as best as he could.

When she was ready, she shoved past him, and he noticed her limping and she breathed sharply in pain. Her cats curiously mewled by her feet, and she groaned as she stepped away from them, grabbed her wallet, and then unlocked and held open her apartment door.

Nines realized he hadn’t moved, and she kicked at her door, a sign of impatience. “Well!?!?” she hissed through clenched teeth, “I can’t bleed out here all fucking night!!”

“Right…err, yeah!” he hurriedly snatched her car keys out of her fingers, practically running at full speed towards the elevator. He had a sneaking suspicion that she didn’t want him to be near her at all, and he kept his distance as they rode the elevator down together, walked out of the building, and then she threw herself in the passenger seat of the car.

She slumped to the side, practically meshing with the door and window as he drove not even five minutes until they reached the drugstore. There were a few cars parked in the parking lot, but Nines didn’t care. He reached to her, unbuckling her seatbelt for her, and she winced and cringed in pain as she turned and tried to sit up straight.

He sighed in despair. “If you’re in that much pain, I’ll go in by myself and get you whatever you want…”

She held out a hand, and her fingers clung to the door handle, “No,” her brows furrowed, and her nostrils flared, a clear sign that her cramps were getting worse by the minute. “It’d be weird if you went in alone; I’m going with you.”

Not wanting to argue with the volatile and unpredictable female, Nines opened his door, and he stood out, watching her as she struggled to get out of the car. He wanted to help her, so he closed the driver’s door, and then he made his way over to her cautiously. In the past, she’d often rejected his help, and he had no idea how to react now. He watched and observed her carefully, and she held a hand to her stomach as she slammed the door shut once she’d stood to her feet.

He wanted to call out to her, but he decided to give her time. She rested a hand against the window of the car, and she panted out, “Jesus Christ, how do women go through this shit every fucking month?!?!?”

Nines tried being helpful, and he worked out silently, “Well, at least it’s not childbirth you’re going through…” he looked away when her angry eyes glared up at him, and he stared into the dark car guiltily. “I meant…” he coughed, “…I meant that that would be the worst thing…in terms of pain, and labor, and the birth itself…and then recovery of your body…”

“Nines,” Gavin snapped with venom dancing on the tip of her tongue, “shut the fuck up, before I go all homicidal.”

Respecting that, Nines merely backed away and let her walk forward into the store, though he kept a hand outstretched behind her, just in case she grew faint or weak.

There was one woman stacking shelves in the back by the shampoo, soap, hair conditioner, and hair color isle, and Gavin stood before her and she leaned over and breathed with exertion. The woman turned around, and while she’d been smiling at first, her smile soon died down on her face when she saw how pale Gavin looked.

“Oh my goodness!” she cried out in mild terror, “what’s wrong, dear?!?”

Nines stood behind Gavin, and then the pharmacist stared at him for a moment. “Sir?” she breathed out softly, “is this woman alright? Do you two know each other??”

“Err…”

Gavin’s head snapped up. She offered the pharmacist a pained smile. “Just my boyfriend,” she made up on the spot, and she didn’t notice how Nines’ jaw fell open, and then a loving look overcame his eyes as he fondly gaped at her.

“I’m uhh…” Gavin shook as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and abdomen, “I’m s-sorry,” she let out a dull, pained laugh as she gaped around the isle, “I just g-got my…umm…monthly…” she phrased, hoping the lady would understand, “…and I umm…I need…”

The pharmacist nodded with wide eyes, “I see dear,” she turned away and headed down the isle hurriedly, “it’s just down this way and to the right!”

Gavin breathed a sigh of relief, hurrying in her flip flops as she limped over down the isle. Nines followed closely behind, and the pharmacist smiled at him when Gavin breezed by her. She leaned into him and whispered, “I think you’re a very sweet boyfriend to accompany her as she’s going through this, and I must say, you make a cute-looking couple!”

Inside, Nines was beaming with pride if she really thought so, and he grinned at her. “Thank you! I do really care about her a lot!”

“I can see that,” the lady commented back, and then Gavin’s voice rang out in the next isle.

“Nines?? Where’d you go??”

He hurried towards her. “I’m here!” **…. _I’m here, my love…_** Frowning at his thoughts, he pushed them out of the way as he joined her in the next isle. He found her shaking and trembling, and she held onto a shelf as she avoided staring at certain products.

She blushed red as she waved her arms about. “I don’t…I d-don’t know wh-what to—”

“What’s troubling you?” he inquired with a gentle tone, and they both didn’t see the pharmacist poking her head around the corner as she checked up on them.

Gavin winced bashfully. “I d-don’t know what brand to p-pick…I didn’t know there would be s-so many to choose from, for god’s sake!!”

Nines peered up at the shelves, and his LED light went red when he also saw the numerous packages of pads, pantiliners, and tampons. Reaching up for a random box, his elbow accidentally knocked into the condoms, and the entire stack clattered down onto the floor. They covered Gavin’s feet, and she yelped as she jumped out of the way, shaking and trembling when she looked down at them.

“Oh my god…” she looked like she was going to be sick, and she whirled around while Nines tried cleaning up the mess he’d made.

“Sorry, Gavin—”

“Just hurry the fuck up and pick something,” she ordered him in a snappy tone, “I’m already mortified enough!” She didn’t want to admit to anyone that when she’d seen the condoms in the condition she currently was in, it slowly occurred to her that she was a fertile creature; she had the ability to conceive a child, and that frightened her as she kicked away another box of condoms.

Nines sighed as he grabbed a package of ‘Tampax Pearl’, and he held it up to her. She practically tore the box out of his hands, and she flipped it to the back, her eyes moving rapidly as she tried reading the instructions. He waited patiently, staring down at the floor in shame, and he saw her tense up as her eyes skimmed and glossed over the instructions.

Suddenly, she blanched even worse than he’d ever seen her to, and she let out a surprised cry as her eyes turned as wide as little tennis balls. She stared at the box in horror, a series of wails and pained breaths escaping her. The box shook in her hands as she pointed at the instructions.

“I GOTTA DO WHAT?!?!?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor, poor, POOOOOOR Gavin DX  
> This chapter was hilarious to write lmfao but I can't help but feel embarrassed for her!


	8. What a Tangled Web She Weaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING! Sexual content surrounding menstruation! You were warned, and if this triggers you, it's not my fault!!!!!!*

Gavin was extremely uncomfortable. She hadn’t slept at all since she came back to her apartment with Nines after their little nightly excursion to the pharmacy. She’d spent at least half an hour in the bathroom the moment they came inside the apartment, and Nines awkwardly ‘babysat’ her cats until she had changed and was ready for bed.

Nines got in her bed after making sure the cats weren’t wreaking havoc elsewhere in the apartment, but he wasn’t even able to get under her covers when she shrieked and ordered him to leave her room. He sadly obeyed her, unsure of why she’d thrown him out so callously when she’d previously allowed him to spoon her. Then again, he wasn’t interested in arguing with a woman going through her… ‘monthly ordeal’. Gavin had already proved to be very volatile during this emotionally charged time, and the farther he stayed away from her, the better.

His thirium pump still over-worked itself and ‘hurt’ when he heard her tossing and turning, moaning, and crying in her sleep. Soon, it was dawn again, and when she threw open her bedroom door wearing a thigh-high black skirt and a satin pink camisole, Nines nearly fell off her couch in fright.

She looked terrifying; her hair was frizzy and wild-looking, her eyes were red, livid, and her lips were pulled back in a silent snarl. She stormed into the bathroom, and when she re-emerged a few minutes later, she seemed even more pained and paler than before.

“Good morning, Gavin,” Nines greeted, but then winced when she growled at him.

“What’s so good about this morning, Nines?” she spat, “I have something stupid wedged up my—”

“I’LL MAKE SOME TEA!” he sat up quickly, bustling about as he tried not thinking about horrible things that weren’t his concern. His main job was to make her feel comfortable and as ‘okay’ as he could, given what she was going through. But it didn’t help that she seemed extremely moody, and almost snapped at anything that moved. A few times, her cats tried playing with her as they pawed at her feet, and she would hiss at them like a serpent as she threw their toys a good distance away from herself.

Nines cautiously stepped over to her as he offered her tea. She snatched it from his hands and grumpily held an arm down to her abdomen, almost cradling the sore area.

Tilting his head at her and reminding himself to keep his voice down low, Nines whispered to her, “Don’t you want to eat anything?”

He was met with the worst of scowls, and she was glaring at him as if he’d asked her to rob a bank. He didn’t like how she was glaring away so openly and rudely at him, but he merely pulled a chair next to her out and sat beside her, watching as she poked her teabag around with a spoon. She was almost being violent with it, too, and she practically was ‘drowning’ it as she shoved it down to the bottom of her mug and wouldn’t allow it to float back up to the surface. Nines only hoped she wasn’t dreaming about drowning him…

He cleared his throat, trying to get her attention, but she merely dipped her spoon into her tea, collected some of it, and brought it to her lips. She blew on the hot liquid, drank some of it, and her nose wrinkled as she shivered in distaste.

Knowing what she wanted, Nines grabbed a sugar cube. “Sorry,” he dumped it into her cup, and she sighed as she mixed the slowly dissolving sugar with the use of her spoon. It clanked against the mug, and she stared down at the steam rising as her cheeks grew slightly pink the more she drank and sipped her cooling beverage.

Not wanting to spend the rest of the morning in sheer silence and awkwardness, Nines tried smiling at her when she stared at him. He was met with an unimpressed glare, and a look of utter contempt, but he shrugged it all off as he sat closer to her. “What do you want to do today?” he asked eagerly, excitedly, and gently, hoping to get her spirits up about an activity she maybe would find an interest in.

Unfortunately, she merely scoffed, rolled her eyes, and then sat back, her nipples standing erect against the fabric of the satin camisole. It made Nines uneasy, and he merely looked away, running a hand through his hair as he tried not to focus on her chest for too long. He wished she’d worn something a little looser and not as revealing, but technically, he had no say in that; this was _her_ apartment, and it was all her choice, at the end of the day. He tried not to appreciate her form too much, and thankfully, she was finishing up the rest of her tea. She let the spoon clatter onto the table, and it made Nines furious, as she seemed so ungrateful when she shoved the empty, dirty mug over to him across the surface of the table, now.

Folding her arms over her chest, she merely gaped about as she finally spat out at him with ice and venom, “Seein’ as I’m cramped up all over, Nines, I can’t say I want to get out and go for a jog anytime soon.”

He rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t suggesting that, Gavin,” he watched her shake her head as she muttered something that sounded a lot like ‘fuck you’ under her breath. He wasn’t deterred however; he knew she was in a lot of pain, and he was trying not to take anything personally. She was shaking and then wincing on and off, trying to shift in her seat in less-than-obvious ways which would suggest specifically where her pain was coming from.

Everything had grown awkward once more, and then she stood up suddenly. It appeared to have been a mistake, however; once she stood up so quickly, she blanched and held her stomach as she closed her eyes and looked down at her feet. “That’s…that’s so gross…” she whispered out, and Nines stared at her for a moment, wondering if she really was feeling like she could handle this.

“Do you want to go to the clinic?” he suggested gently, watching her facial expressions change at least four times in the span of a few seconds. “I know a few clinics that are operating even on the weekends!”

Ignoring him for a moment, she turned away, booking it right away for the bathroom. The door slammed, and Nines sighed. “I wonder if this is how we’ll be spending the weekend after all,” he groused to himself. Not wanting her to be in an even fouler mood when she came out of the bathroom, Nines took to cleaning her kitchen as best as he could. He worked so hard and so fast that he didn’t notice Gavin exit the washroom, and she plopped herself down on the living sofa as she held her head in her hands and turned on the TV.

When he had nothing left to clean, he joined her in the living room, and she was clearly bored. She made it obvious as she huffed while flipping through the channels, whispering out words of displeasure and contempt such as: ‘garbage, bullshit, this is dumb, garbage, stupid, ugh.”

Finally, Gavin had run out of channels to try and watch. She angrily settled on a daytime soap opera, but she glared at her remote control and tossed it down onto the floor. “Fuckin’ garbage cable!” she screamed, “I pay like what? Two hundred and somethin’ for ‘premium’! Premium my fuckin’ ass!” she was fuming, but Nines found it a tad hilarious.

Sitting himself down beside her, he observed her carefully as she bent down to collect the discarded remote control on the carpet, and she was mainly muttering to herself as she placed it down on the coffee table. She then stretched out her legs before herself on the table, and Nines sighed as he watched her red-painted toenails swish and curl about while she stared blankly at the TV as she swung her legs from side-to-side.

She’d heard him sighing pathetically, and she glared at him while playing with her long, messy hair. “The hell is your problem, Nines?”

He motioned at her feet draped over the table. “Must you carry this filthy habit with you even outside of working hours?” he groused, making a direct reference to how she’d always placed her legs up on her desk at work. It’d truthfully annoyed him less when she’d been a male, as he could’ve expected it routinely from the ‘old’ Gavin Reed. But it was a tad unbecoming of her right now, especially when she had perfectly soft, clean, smooth, and hairless legs and features in general. None of it seemed to match her beauty and perfection when she behaved exactly like a boorish male.

He pointed at her legs. “Put your feet down.”

Immediately, she hissed aggressively, “You’re not my father, mother, or boyfriend, Nines; don’t tell me what the fuck to do.”

He’d had just about enough of her attitude. As far as Nines was concerned, he had been a true gentleman all morning with her, and yet she was treating him like he was a horrible criminal, or her true enemy. He didn’t like that she was treating him with utter ignominy, and he felt his patience reaching the limit when she turned towards him and flipped him off boldly.

Rather than scream at her like he wanted to, he decided to ‘play’ and make her uncomfortable and as frustrated as he himself currently was. He grinned mischievously, and he leaned towards her, his hand wavering in the air as he slowly brought it down by her left thigh. He didn’t move to touch or grab her yet, however, and he stared intently at her lips and mouth as he whispered seductively into her ear.

“What if I were your boyfriend, Gavin?” he breathed softly into her ear, and she stiffened, then gasped as she leaned slightly away from him, albeit reluctantly.

He delighted in the view of her chest rising and falling as she took in labored breaths, and then her cheeks turned a lovely rose color. Her tongue darted out as she wet her lips, and she swallowed, though she didn’t seem to be too uncomfortable.

Nines decided to ‘raise the bar’, and he pressed a hand down on her kneecap, just to test it out. Thankfully, she didn’t push his hand off like it was a creepy spider crawling about on her skin, nor did she pull away. Gavin merely remained frozen, though she allowed Nines to explore with his hand. His movements and motions had a mind of their own, and he massaged her kneecap for a few moments before he traveled up and down the length of her bare thigh as her skirt hitched up.

She panted lightly, and Nines chuckled as he leaned against her, his hair brushing over her forehead given their close proximity. “Tell me, Gavin,” he urged her, “would it be so bad to be with me romantically?”

Feeling how she tensed up beneath his hand, he grinned. Gavin flipped her hair over her shoulder, puffed out her chest, and she frowned at him as she tried putting on her usual defensive pose and posture. She pressed her hands in her lap, though she still made no move to brush his hands off her body, even though they moved along the inside of her left thigh.

“Listen, Nines,” she half-moaned, especially when his fingertips brushed over her hip, “you already umm…” her face flushed, then, “…you already went down on me, and I’d say that’s enough of your perversion, okay??”

Another chuckle met her ears. “Are you saying it was bad and that you regret what happened?” Slowly, his fingers circled back over the inside of her thigh, and then moved down to her calf. He admired her length of bone, and their foreheads almost brushed when Gavin turned towards him.

“Nines…”

“Are you mad at me?”

She stared down at his lips. “I’m not saying I’m angry; it felt good,” she bashfully admitted, and she shivered when Nines’ fingers hooked into the flesh of her thigh. Instantly, like a natural, innate reaction, her hand shot out between their bodies, and she gripped the back of his neck. She made no move to push him away or pull him closer. Her eyes were full of emotions Nines was unable to accurately read due to the fact that she kept looking away every time he made a move to maintain eye contact with her.

The stubborn woman kept moving her head to the side, and when Nines had enough of it, he grabbed her chin in a free hand gently. He tilted her head back as he smiled. “Still obstinate, I see, Detective…” he saw her wet her lips with her little pink tongue when he purred his sentence, and after scanning her quickly, he found her to be slightly aroused.

Perfect.

It was a lot better for her to be aroused than in pain, and he decided to keep teasing her as he stroked her skin and nearly fell on top of her when he felt how soft she really was. He found he couldn’t stop touching and stroking her, and Gavin didn’t seem to want him to stop, either.

Where she’d previously been slightly panicked, now she was leaning against him, and her second arm came up to loop around his neck as well, now. Nines didn’t really notice it, as he was far too engrossed and busy with gently turning her body around to face his own. She subconsciously spread her legs as she inched towards his lap, and he brushed her cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

As his finger swept over her plump lower lip, he growled out, “If it all felt good,” he pushed out in a slightly sensual and partly carnally deep sound, “then why won’t you become mine, Gavin?”

It was a question she hadn’t been expecting, and she turned away from him as she looked at the wall behind them. Nines didn’t like this, but he didn’t want to push her more than he already was. He patiently waited for her to look back at him.

She breathed softly through her little shapely nose. “I…I only see you as my partner for work, Nines,” she winced, as if he’d been about to hit her, “I’m sorry…”

Nines detected deception in her voice and response, but he didn’t comment on it for the time being. He allowed his fingers to graze right above her mons pubis, and then his fingers trickled downwards boldly. When he ventured bravely low enough, Gavin gasped breathlessly, and her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she arched up against his hands.

Smiling against her neck, he brushed the rest of her hair back and away from her ear. Licking her tiny earlobe playfully, he felt her shivering in anticipation and want of more of what he had to offer, and she pressed herself closer to him. “Do you know what this is?” he purred, rubbing down low between her legs, and applying just the slightest bit of pressure right on the nub of her sexuality.

Gasping and panting, she nodded. “That’s…that’s m-my…”

“Yes,” he purred, knowing she couldn’t finish her sentence, but it was due to the intense pleasure he was bestowing upon her as opposed to shame and pain. It was a tad difficult to rub her through her panties and over her skirt, but he didn’t want to violate her sense of privacy more than he already was. Internally, Nines was frightened, and he didn’t know whether she was going to lash out at him for this later, but he couldn’t help it; he just wanted to touch her again so badly.

Rubbing her up and down and then in small, clockwise motions, he felt her turning into a breathless, jelly-heap, and she collapsed into his arms. He didn’t mind it; he loved holding her weight up against his own body, and he cradled the back of her head as he kissed her neck softly. “Nothing has to change between us, Gavin,” he whispered gently as he stroked her carefully with two fingers, “just give me a chance, and I’ll prove to you that I can please you and take care of you in ways you really deserve to be taken care of.”

Only moans were his response, but he felt he could listen to her moaning all day and night. She sounded like the most erotic and exotic creature in the world, and he wanted to bask in her essence. His fingers delivered jolts of pleasure directly into her core, and as he held her closer to himself, he felt her hips moving against his fingers. She was indeed searching for the precipice of pleasure, and he was thrilled to be the one delivering it to her.

“Shhh,” he cooed against her when she cried out again for him, “I’ve got you, Gavin, I’ll—”

His words had been cut off by a warm pair of lips descending on his own. It’d shocked him, and he leaned back slightly, eyes wide as he found himself staring at two pairs of thick, long eyelashes that were resting on closed eyelids. Gavin poured everything she had into the kiss, and she practically began biting Nines’ lips, demanding entry into his mouth. Never having kissed another person before, Nines remained paralyzed for a minute, but when he felt her teeth nibbling away at his lips, he refused to let her dominate him.

Shoving her back roughly, he pressed himself against her, kissing her with wild abandon and force, while his fingers stroked her evenly. She was coming apart in his arms, and she realized that he was sensually dipping his tongue in and out of her mouth at the same time he was stroking her. It was perfect, and she nearly burst at the seams when he hit that sweet bundle of nerves in the right place.

Grabbing his hand, she shifted her skirt up, breaking away from the kiss to obtain some air for half a second before she dove forward and cupped his cheeks forcefully in both her hands. He growled deeply in his chest, and it practically made her body vibrate when he pressed himself directly on top of her. Gavin’s back hit the armrest of the sofa, and knowing she didn’t have any further room to go, she pushed back against him desperately.

Once she’d felt dizzier than she’d have liked to, she remembered that his hand was still hovering in the air right above her panties, and then she finally pressed him directly over her clit, right where she wanted him. He knew what to do, and he finished her off slightly roughly, his strokes relentless as his tongue fought against hers for dominance and control. They were matched in power and strength, suddenly, and all they had between them was passion.

When one of his large hands moved from her shoulder down to cup her breast, Gavin lost it. Her nipples were already extremely sore and sensitive, but he’d handled her so delicately and gently, which was a direct contrast with how he was touching her clit and fucking her mouth with his tongue. She felt torn in many different directions, and she suddenly began appreciating the female sexuality a lot more. As a man, she just had her balls and cock, which she didn’t even really explore more during her masturbation sessions. But as a woman?? Everything, _everything_ felt so good! Her nipples, breasts, clit, thighs, neck, lips, back! Whatever Nines was touching was responding nicely, and when he broke away from her mouth to suck and trail his hot kisses along the pallor of her thin, long neck, she was in a frenzy of heated pleasure.

She knew she wasn’t going to last much longer; not with the way he was delivering such delicious open-mouth kisses to her neck. She didn’t notice how swiftly and easily he’d pushed down the right-hand strap of her satin camisole, but when his mesmerizing and talented lips and tongue latched onto her nipple, she lost it. Coming around the pressure he was bestowing upon her above her panties, she exploded in a small feminine cry, her fingernails finding purchase in his shoulders. She slumped backwards, still coming stronger than she ever recalled coming in all her years sexually active. Her fingernails dragged along the fabric of his shirt, and he grunted as she clawed at him. Gavin didn’t care if she’d cut through a layer of his human skin; that was one of the _best_ sexual experiences she’d ever had-both as a man, and as a woman!

Collapsing back against the armrest of the sofa, she felt her eyelids weighing down heavily on their own accord, and as she fell flatly down on the seats, Nines carefully slid her straps back up. When Gavin took a few more mouthfuls of air, she felt her mind and body coming off her orgasmic high, and she stared up at the ceiling with exhaustion in her eyes.

Nines loomed above her, staring down at her with a half-worried expression. He watched her ‘compose’ herself as best as she could, and she got up carefully, fixing her hair and pushing it back straightly over her shoulders as her cheeks flushed red. He sensed it was more so from embarrassment this time, as she’d calmed down from the sexual exertion. Flattening her skirt to cover her smooth white thighs, she pushed her camisole down as well, even though he’d already seen everything.

While she was trying to hide and cover every little thing that made her so incredibly gorgeous to him, Nines felt completely bewitched and placed under her spell. She was absolutely radiant and divine when in the midst of the throes of passion. He wanted her to know how beautiful she was, and as he inched closer to her, he saw her eyes flying up to his shoulders.

“Gavin,” he panted, “do you have any idea how—”

“Oh my god Nines!” she screamed out in an unholy interruption for a multitude of reasons as she clutched at his shirt, “you’re bleeding!!”

He spun his neck around. “I am?”

“Yes!!”

She practically tore his shirt off, so very eager to prove it to him, and when she’d thrown the shirt down to the floor, she pointed at the fingernail scratch marks she’d made in his skin. Blue blood glittered at them in the sunlight, and she gasped. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry, man! I didn’t mean it!”

He sighed in mild frustration. “Gavin, I don’t care about that right now…”

“No! I do care!!” she cried out in protest, once again interrupting him as she gripped his shoulders. “Look at your skin!!”

He grinned, “That means I did a good job, I suppose,” and she sputtered, so he quickly pushed out, “but that’s beyond my point right now, Gavin!”

She gasped once more, and as she stared on ahead at him, Nines finally noticed that she wasn’t staring at his scratch marks anymore; she was staring at his chest and abdomen.

His muscles were perfect in her eyes; he was a work of art, much like a sculpted Greek god on display in a museum. His chest was well chiseled, as were his abdominal muscles. She could practically see them flexing and clenching in excitement the longer she stared at them. As her eyes moved and grazed over his nipples, she felt her mouth and throat going dry, and she cried out wantonly. Clasping a hand over her mouth, she felt mortified that such a needy sound had escaped her. She hoped Nines hadn’t caught onto it, but alas, he had. Something dark and possessive crossed over in his eyes, and he sat frozen before her for many long minutes.

Perhaps this was her chance to apologize, explain to him that she had no idea what came over her, and why she’d kissed him. If she did that, then _maybe_ , perhaps she would be able to ask him to just forget about the whole thing and leave it in the past! Yes, this seemed like a good plan, but before she could actually say even a word, he’d gripped her by the shoulders once more.

She barely breathed his name out from her swollen lips, when she felt his mouth clamping down over hers yet again. This time however, she didn’t want it at all. She struggled and pushed back against him, but he was like a brick wall, and he refused to move. Beating her fists over his chest and back a few times, she eventually worked a knee between their bodies, and she slammed it into his abdomen, though not too roughly.

Breaking away from her, he snarled as he angrily glared into her eyes. “What the hell is wrong with you, Gavin?!” he yelled out loud, causing her cats to run about in fear. “I thought you wanted me?!?”

She shook her head as she held out a hand. “Nines, please!” she begged, “I didn’t mean it like that, just—”

He scoffed haughtily, “Only leaping into my arms when it’s most convenient, huh?” he spat icily at her, his eyes growing cold and angry in less than a few seconds. “Is that what you’re looking for, then? A disposable boyfriend?”

She didn’t appreciate his accusatory tone, and she stubbornly shook her head once again as she fought hard to get a word in. “Nines! Don’t say these things!!” her protests fell on deaf ears, however, as Nines leaned into her again and proved to be so sinister and menacing, suddenly.

He tilted his head curiously at her, though his eyes remained hurtful and cruel. “Perhaps this was another phase of your new femininity then?” he teased coldly, “seeing whether you prefer men over women?”

How could he say such a thing??? She felt his words cutting right through her heart, and she got up on her knees, trying to have the advantage of height over him for once as he remained seated on her sofa. “You asshole!” she snapped, “you don’t even know what the fuck I’m feeling right now!!!”

“I’ll bet it’s nothing but regret, isn’t it?”

“No!!”

No matter what she said, he wasn’t accepting her words. His lips pulled back in a defensive, silent snarl as he regarded her with rage in his eyes burning brightly. “Why can’t you just be clear?!? Huh?!” he bellowed before her, “you and all your fucking mixed signals!!”

She shoved him roughly in the chest, then. “Why can’t _you_ leave me alone!!?? You started these!!”

He wasn’t having any of it. “Come on, Gavin,” he snapped snidely at her, “do you want to be with me or not?? Just tell me!! It’s really simple, now! Do you, or do you not—”

“I DON’T AND NEVER WILL!!!” she screamed back, finally standing up for a moment, and she knew she’d done it so aggressively that it’d finally made something in Nines snap and break. First, pain and hurt flooded his eyes. It wasn’t like a human about to cry, but his eyes went cold, vacant, glassy, and then he zoned out as he stared at her walls. Next, his shoulders caved in a little, and his jaw fell open, as if someone had knocked the wind out of him. He trembled a little, but before she could decide on whether he’d done it out of pain or anger, he glared up at her.

“Fine then,” he stated with a red LED light practically blinding her eyes, “I understand your wishes and desires now clearly, Gavin.” Bending down, he swiftly snatched his shirt off the floor. Putting it on quickly, he then got up, and he headed straight for her hallway.

Not even turning back to offer her a cold glare, Nines slipped into his shoes, and he unlocked her apartment door hurriedly. It slammed against the wall when he opened it with such a brute force, but he didn’t seem to care at all. He swept out into the hall, and without any other word uttered, he slammed her door shut behind himself.

Gavin sat frozen as she slowly realized he’d abandoned her and left her to remain all alone by herself. She was confused, she was hurt, she was so incredibly lost, and she was about to cry…

Feeling her eyes stinging, she pressed the back of her hand against them, and she wiped and rubbed them in frustration as she willed and begged herself not to break down and cry.

“He’s not worth it, he’s not worth it,” she repeated a few times to herself, but it was no use. Her body and heart decided it was indeed time to cry, and the tears poured over like a glass that couldn’t contain anymore water. Her emotions bubbled forth and spilled out, and she doubled over as she fell down on the floor and screamed a horrifying scream.

The hot tears poured down her cheeks liberally, coating her hands, her table, the carpet, and the top of one of her cat’s skull as the curious feline made his way over onto her lap, pawing gently at her, as if to check if she was alright.

But she wasn’t, and although she felt the warm weight of the paw upon her thigh, it suddenly made her think of Nines, and she screamed once more against the crook of her arm. She didn’t give a shit who heard her now; she was beyond cut open internally, and Nines had done this to her.

………………

No, she’d done this to herself, and that hurt her worse than anything Nines had said or done to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn it, Gavin! Stop pushing Nines away -_- I'd KILL to have a boyfriend as attentive, Jesus Christ.


	9. Competition

Chloe stood next to Gavin as they both organized and folded the new clothes Gavin had recently purchased from at least seven different stores. All of Sunday, Gavin and Chloe had gone on another shopping spree with the hope that Gavin would soon forget about Nines, but it was no use. No matter what Gavin did, and no matter where she went, Nines was always in the back of her mind. She didn’t intimate how she felt and what had happened between Nines and herself to Chloe for half of Sunday, but she knew the female android was a tad suspicious given how Nines was nowhere to be found, and anytime she’d asked Gavin about him, Gavin would brush the topic off and respond far too quickly with a random response that changed every time the question was posed.

Nothing was amiss as they had lunch and then came back to Gavin’s apartment, but when Chloe asked Gavin ‘when will you see him again’, and she answered with half a shrug, that was when Chloe grabbed the rest of the clothes they still needed to hang up. She held the bags and items away from Gavin’s reach, and when Gavin scowled at her and demanded to have them back, Chloe derisively shook her head.

“Not until you tell me what happened, Gabby!” she snapped irritably, and Gavin merely pushed her hair back into a ponytail.

“My name is ‘Gavin’; not Gabby!” she retorted snootily. “I know who I am now, Chloe, and I’m a _man_ ; not a woman!” sighing sadly, she watched as the female android stared at her with concern now. “I was just confused before, Chloe,” Gavin admitted, “and Nines was good to me and was a wonderful friend, and I pushed him away because I have worries, doubts, and insecurities!”

LED light yellow, Chloe shook her head at Gavin. “You pushed him away because he wants more than friendship with you; he has feelings for you, and you don’t think he will hold the same feelings once you become a man, right?”

Gavin’s jaw fell. “H-how did y-you—”

Rolling her eyes, Chloe walked over to Gavin’s standing closet, and hung up a few dresses. “Oh please, Gavin,” she sighed dramatically, “ _anyone_ with eyes and a brain can see that Nines is madly in love with you from a few miles away!!” Hanging up the rest of the clothes quickly, Chloe still shook her head in disappointment. “You know,” she began heatedly, “a lot of women-and men-would kill themselves to have someone as kind and gentle as Nines! I’ve seen him dote on you, I’ve seen him fawn over you, I’ve seen him desire nothing more than to see you smiling each and every day, and you’re meaning to tell me that’s not good enough for you?!?” she snorted, “you’re too picky Gavin!!!”

“I’m not!” the other woman screamed back, “I just…I just…” she spun around, grabbing her hair as she screamed up at the ceiling. “It’s just like you said, Chloe,” she stated when she was ready to talk again, “I don’t know if he just wants me because I’m a woman now, or if he wants me no matter what gender I am!”

Slamming her closet door shut, Chloe suddenly stood before her, crossing her thin arms over her chest. “Ask him, then!” she cried in exasperation, LED light red, now, “you’re making this a lot more complicated than it needs to be, Gavin!”

Frowning, Gavin stared at the floor as she considered what Chloe was saying. “Maybe I am?”

Chloe pointed at her, “If you have doubts right now, then it means you obviously know what you want, but you’re just not sure of how to communicate it to him.” She inched closer to Gavin, and then grabbed her shoulders in both hands. “Listen, Gavin,” she offered her a tiny smile, then, “men are very dull creatures sometimes,” she snorted, “you have to just tell them what you want in plain English, otherwise they won’t understand you. If you want him to just be a friend, then say so. If you want him to screw your brains out wildly every night—”

“CHLOE!!!” Gavin interrupted, cheeks flushing bright pink as she turned away and held her head in her hands.

“…whatever you want or need from him,” Chloe continued, “you have to say so bluntly! He won’t understand the signals women put out; not even Elijah does, and I’ve been engaged to him for over a year and half, now!”

Playing nervously with her ponytail, Gavin stared warily at her. “Are you sure???”

“Yes,” Chloe nodded as she chuckled mildly. “This coming Monday, I want you to stroll right into the DPD with your head and heart clear, and I want you to tell Nines exactly what you desire! Otherwise, you’ll have to just carry on in your regret forever.”

Gavin shook her head as her eyes grew wide. “Nooo! I don’t like regret!! No fuckin’ way!!!”

Placing her hands on her hips, Chloe smiled. “See? It’s a shitty thing to live in regret; tell him how you feel and what you want.”

Letting out a long, drawn-out sigh, Gavin closed her eyes and counted to five. Finally, she inhaled sharply, and then nodded when she looked at Chloe. “You’re right; I’ll have to tell him.”

“Good girl,” Chloe gave her a small hug and pet her on the back for her courage. “Now, let’s go and get some ice cream!”

Gavin let out a small chortle, “How did you know I was craving ice cream??”

Leading her out her apartment door, Chloe whispered with a sly grin plastered on her face while her eyes gleamed playfully, “You make it sound as if I’ve never spoken to women on their periods before!!”

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

Gavin checked if her makeup was done properly, if her hair was as straight as it’d been when she fixed it with her hair straightener all morning, and she made sure her breath smelled just fine as she popped a minty tic tac in her mouth. When everything was A-Okay and lovely to her checking standards, she finally walked out of the women’s washroom and over to her work station.

Nines wasn’t there…

Odd…he usually waited for her like a puppy every morning there.

Perhaps he was in the Break Room chatting with Hank and Connor?

Peering over her shoulder to confirm that, Gavin was stumped yet again when the Break Room was practically empty, and the tall, stoic RK900 wasn’t there at all.

She decided to try Captain Fowler’s office, and as she inched up the steps leading to his office, she noticed that the door was half-way open. A delicate, feminine chuckle soon met her ears when she placed her hand over the door handle, and that was when Gavin’s blood ran cold in her veins.

Yanking the door open hurriedly, she barged into the office, forgetting about knocking and her manners for a moment. Her mind had already conjured up what was possibly going on within the office, but she needed to validate it for her own eyes. As her heart beat violently in her chest, she froze and practically doubled down in worry and fear when she was met with the last sight on the planet she wanted to see right now.

Nines was indeed in Fowler’s office, but he wasn’t alone. Sitting right beside him-and very closely-was a long-legged blonde android. This android had to have been as tall as Nines, Gavin wagered. Her legs went on for days, practically, and she was wearing a turquoise see-through dress, matching stilettoes, and she had baby blue highlights in her curly blonde hair that fell over her bare shoulders like waves of the ocean. She was wearing baby blue eyeshadow and dark eyeliner, and her lips had a touch of red lip gloss on them. She looked like a god damn super model, and she was practically leaning against Nines far too intimately for Gavin’s comfort.

Who the fuck was this bitch!??!

When Captain Fowler noticed Gavin standing close to Nines, he waved at her and greeted her with a small smile. “Morning, Reed!” he chuckled, and immediately, Nines and the female android turned and stared at him.

Nines looked away immediately, turning back around to face Captain Fowler. Only the female android’s soft blue eyes raked over Gavin’s form, and she snorted in dismissal when she took a few glances at Gavin. Already, Gavin could tell that this woman was going to be an absolute judgmental bitch, and she hated her even more for it. This android likely though she was better and prettier than anyone else in the world, and she attitude seemed to match that of a snob. She held her head up high as she stared at Gavin’s clothes, shaking her head at the other woman’s green blouse and tight black jeans.

Gavin stammered as she glared head on at the android. “Who are you??”

Fowler immediately scowled at her. “Mind your manners, Reed!” he scolded, “this is Ms. Eugenia Winters, and she’s a new recruit on the homicide unit. I asked Nines to train her, as she showed a lot of promise on her career profile, and she was transferred to our department from Berlin!”

Grinning coldly, the female android flashed Gavin a smile that was clean, bright, and far too damn perfect. “Good morning, Detective Reed,” she spoke in a slight German accent, “Captain Fowler was just telling me many great things about you,” she then scoffed lightly, “I must say, I was thoroughly impressed with your background…” the way she stated this was far too dry and sarcastic for Gavin to handle. As a woman, she read between the lines, and she snarled at Ms. Winters for her blatantly obvious lies.

“So Nines has to train her, then?” she snapped, moving beyond the formalities and watching as Nines’ shoulders tensed up once she called his name.

Captain Fowler rolled his eyes. “Yes Reed, that’s the general idea, if it’s alright with you, that is.”

Gavin shrugged nonchalantly, “Whatever.”

Clearing his throat, Captain Fowler nodded. “Well then,” he sat up, playing with his tie, which was a clear sign that he was a little uncomfortable with the current predicament he was in, “if there’s nothing else, Nines, you can get back to showing Ms. Winters around!”

Standing up quickly, Nines nodded. “Good day, sir.”

Winters stood next to Nines, and as she got to her full height, Gavin glared angrily and with hatred shining in her eyes. This ‘Winters’ was practically the same height as Nines; maybe only half an inch shorter than him. As they stood next to each other, they seemed to walk and move perfectly in sync, and Gavin thought how wonderfully they appeared next to each other…

_NOOOOOOOOO! Nines doesn’t like her!!!! He likes me!!!! HE LIKES ME!!!!!!!!_

Repeating this in her head, she could only watch in horror as Nines led Winters over to the bullpen, and she was currently greeting Hank Anderson and Connor. The RK800 kissed the back of her hand delicately, and she beamed at him with a bright blue LED light, looking intently at Nines, and then over at Connor.

As other officers passed by, they all stopped and stared with wide-open mouths, some of them waltzing over to Nines and shaking his hand, no doubt congratulating him for standing next to a woman who could be a top model. This pissed Gavin off to no end, and she could literally feel her blood boiling and rising to her face. Shaking in anger, she watched as Nines walked away with Winters practically pressed against him like they were glued together. It was just so…wrong!

The sound of someone clearing their throat suddenly caught her attention.

“Reed,” Fowler growled at her, “are you deaf or something?” he shook his head, already typing away at his own reports. “Get the heck out of here; you’ve got work to do.”

Having no other choice, Gavin practically slammed Fowler’s door open and shut as she thought about strangling Winters the entire time.

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

Things seemed to get a lot worse for the next three days. By Wednesday afternoon, a lot of Gavin’s co-workers were whispering about that they thought Nines and Winters were already a couple, as they were hardly seen apart. This didn’t stop or discourage Gavin from trying to approach Nines to declare her feelings for him, however, but it proved to be impossible to talk to the android when Winters practically followed him everywhere like a shadow. This unfortunately fed into the recent rumors floating around the DPD, but rather than dispel said rumors, Nines merely smiled and nodded at anyone who told him they thought Winters looked gorgeous next to him. This drove Gavin insane. How Nines could just stand there and encourage this crap when he’d gotten her off not even four days ago was beyond her. Didn’t he feel anything for her anymore?!??!

She dug her spoon violently into her low-fat yogurt, eyeing Winters and Nines as they stood in the middle of the bullpen, laughing and joking with Connor excitedly and eagerly. She could read some of the words they were saying on their lips, and it made her skin crawl when she watched as Nines draped a hand over Winters’ shoulder. The tall female android leaned against Nines, giggling as she listened to Connor yapping.

Such a disgusting sight.

Gavin was furiously gazing at them, and she’d been so focused on observing each and every little thing Winters was doing with Nines, that she missed Tina Chen walking into the Break Room and sitting down next to her. She also managed to miss what Tina had said.

Shaking the other woman, Tina grumbled, “Gavin, your crush is so damn obvious that it’s making me vomit!”

“Hmm?!” Gavin finally turned around and glared at Tina, feeling her neck muscles aching and cramping up. How long had she been peering and glaring over at Nines and Winters?? It obviously must’ve been for a long time, as her neck felt stuck in a certain position.

Massaging it gently, she sighed out, “The hell are you yammering on about, Chen??” She knew Tina had said something, but she was far too irate and still on the emotions her period brew about to pay close enough attention.

Tina smirked as she shook her head at Gavin. “This is too much, Gavin,” playing her with her little bun at the back of her head, she grinned like a wildcat that was about to corner and attack its prey, “it’s sooooo obvious that you want Nines, and seeing you denying yourself that pleasure is the funniest thing I’ve seen in years!!”

Gavin growled angrily, “I don’t want Nines!!”

Leaning against her, Tina giggled impishly, “You want him to yourself soooo much, that you’re practically writing Winters’ obituary in your mind right now.”

Gavin sputtered at her with wide eyes. “I…I am not!!”

“You are.”

…………………

“She’s just…!!!!”

Tina grinned even wider. “Yes, Gavin? She’s what?”

………………

Gavin stared over at Winters, watching as she draped a hand around Nines’ waist, and they walked over towards the Archives Room entrance, the door swinging shut behind them after Nines held it open for her, first.

……………….

“THE FUCKING SLUT!!!!” Gavin screamed, abandoning her yogurt, and the rest of her lunch as she made a beeline for the Archive Room doors.

“Can I have your lunch, then?!?” Tina called out after her, but Gavin was far too livid to even respond.

She had to seriously have a word with Nines, NOW, before she exploded and burned down the entire DPD.

When she reached the basement level of the DPD, Gavin found that Nines was nowhere to be seen. She prayed and hoped he hadn’t snuck Winters in a closet or room somewhere and was currently fucking her LED light out. Oh god…just the thought of that made her sick to her stomach, and she ran about the halls and over to the evidence room, not noticing that Winters had been standing right before the mountains and piles of evidence collected and stored on the long shelves.

After Gavin had run around the room for the fifth time, that was when Winters spun around, arms crossed over her chest as she shook her head in disbelief. “Won’t you come in?” she questioned with mild irritation in her voice, causing Gavin’s footsteps to squeak along the clean floors. She stopped, and then poked her head in the room. Immediately, she glared at Winters.

The female android waved her over effortlessly and dully. “I’m growing weary of you running about like a chicken with its head cut off, you know,” she spat icily. Her eyes seemed so dark blue, suddenly, which was very unusual as she glared at Gavin.

Taking her up on her offer, Gavin waltzed boldly inside the evidence room, and she raised an accusatory finger at Winters. “Where the hell is Nines?” she demanded to know, watching as the other woman’s eyebrows rose slightly, but her facial expression otherwise remained cold and unreadable.

“He had another matter to attend to for the moment, not that it is any of your business, Ms. Creed.”

“It’s Reed!” Gavin snapped in a correction.

The other woman merely shrugged, “What is that you want with Nines?”

Cutting to the chase, Gavin pointed at her once again, her finger almost hitting Winters in the chin. “Stay the fuck away from Nines, do you hear me?”

Instead of responding in a way that Gavin wanted, Winters merely threw her head back and let out a cold, long laugh that shook the walls. Pressing a hand over her shoulder as she calmed down, Winters gave the shorter woman a rough push. Gavin stumbled over her own feet, and she nearly collided into a wall as she gasped in shock. She hadn’t expected the thin android to be so strong…

Wiping her cheeks, Winters let out one last chortle while shaking her head in disbelief at Gavin. She eyed her with contempt, and then placed a hand on her hip. “I don’t see why I need to even stand here and listen to another word out of you, you insane woman!” her voice snapped over at Gavin, making her feel even smaller than ever. “Nines and I are good friends…close friends, you could say…” her eyes glittered dangerously as she approached Gavin with confidence the other female didn’t possess. Standing tall before her, Winters leaned down and practically whispered into Gavin’s ear, then, “Nines and I share a _lot_ in common, and I don’t need a bratty little girl telling me what I should do.”

Shoving Gavin hard in the chest once more, she straightened her posture out when Nines finally brushed past Gavin. He glared down at her for a second, and then stood by Winters. “What’s going on here?” he inquired softly, and Gavin turned away for a moment, trying not to reveal to him how hurt and upset she was.

Putting on a fake smile, Winters beamed at Gavin. “I was just having a little girl-talk with your little assistant, here,” she giggled politely, but it leaked with pretense that Gavin nearly vomited from hearing it.

“She’s a rather useful helper, don’t you think, Nines?” Winters cooed, leaning her head against Nines’ broad shoulder, and he cleared his throat as he took half a step away from Winters. His LED light was a cautious yellow, but he still refused to even look at Gavin.

_Do I suddenly disgust him so much, especially now that he has someone far more perfect??_

Feeling her heart shattering in many tiny pieces, she took another step towards the doorway as Winters curled a hand and looped it around Nines’. She pulled him over towards the evidence on the walls. “Come now, Nines,” she addressed him in a soft purr, “let us continue before we were _interrupted_ so rudely…” she glared at Gavin once, and then turned her back to her.

As Gavin heard Nines explaining the features of the room and technology strewn about, she headed back up towards her work station. As fire burned brightly in her eyes, she clenched her fists, wishing she could bury them in Winters’ face.

 _Just you wait, you stupid cow!_ She thought to herself. _Nines is MINE, and I’m going to put you in your proper place once and for all!!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Winters is the best female villain I've written so far.


	10. The DPD Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More trouble from Winters!!!!

Ms. Winters apparently thought she was so damn perfect that she demanded to have her own ‘office’ within a few days of settling into the DPD. Nines soon moved into the office, sharing her space as he sat next to her and continued training her for the remainder of the week, and the following week. Captain Fowler seemed to have no objections to anything Winters demanded, and as Gavin sat all alone at her work station, she glared straight across the bullpen into the office Winters now occupied. It’d once been a small debriefing room and a computer lab of sorts, but now, the female android marked her territory, and she came into the precinct each day with top of the line brand clothing that only showed off her trim, delicate figure. Men practically drooled over her long legs, and the other women in the DPD glared at her whenever she proudly walked by them.

Before the middle of next week, Winters already acted like she owned the DPD, and she treated everyone else as though they were beneath her. She treated Hank like a scruffy old dog, beckoning him with a finger whenever she needed help, and she often would joke to Nines that Gavin was going to be her ‘cleaning lady’. The blasted android had the temerity to even rudely call Gavin into her office, asking her to clean and wipe down her desk. When Gavin got into a screaming match with her, that was when Captain Fowler finally had the balls to intervene, and he gently reminded Winters that Gavin was her equal. Sadly, he’d given the other woman a huge lecture on his own a few hours later, threatening to suspend her for a week with pay if she ever got into conflict with Winters again.

No matter what Gavin did, Winters was always trying to ‘outshine’ and ‘outperform’ her, sadly. She would always come in to work early, firing up the coffee machine and even going so far as to buying donuts and cookies for half the precinct. When Gavin tried baking her own batch of cookies, she soon found her batch thrown into the trash, and knew Winters had been behind it as she brought in two large cakes for the members of the DPD to feast on. Winters soon became an all-time favorite for all, and even Hank and Connor didn’t mind being around her. Connor especially did whatever he could to make her laugh and smile, giving her all his attention while she giggled at him like an old friend.

How was it that this stupid piece of plastic just walked in one day and owned everything and everyone??!!? What kind of black magic was this??? Wasn’t anyone aware of the stupid mind games she was playing??

Gavin saw right through Winters’ act, but whenever she tried voicing her thoughts and ideas about the android, Fowler would cast her a warning glare, and she would shrink back to her work station in silence. She still kept an eye on Nines, and while he allowed Winters to follow him around, it seemed he was extra careful with keeping his hands to himself whenever he knew Gavin was watching him. The odd times she hadn’t been studying the pair intently, Winters would casually place a hand on Nines’ thigh, and then Nines would remove it when Gavin glared at it long enough.

It was absolutely painful to come to work after the next week of this conduct, and Gavin tried making Nines jealous by going so far as to flirt with Connor. Sadly, the RK800 seemed to only want to talk about Winters all day long, but Gavin ignored it as she stuck to Connor like glue. The more she thought about it, the more it made perfect sense to do so, too; Connor looked almost like Nines anyway, and she had convinced herself that she could perhaps move on to Connor as a potential love interest. She was certain she could have a better and healthier relationship with Connor in good time. But it definitely didn’t help that whenever Nines caught Gavin and Connor together, he would merely turn away in the opposite direction, and he would act as though he hadn’t even seen them together closely.

As a result of her conflicting feelings and having a lack of closure, she tried getting physically closer to Connor, and by Thursday of that same week, she felt comfortable enough with openly hugging and embracing Connor. She latched onto him tightly, wrapping her hands around his neck as she stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek while giggling playfully. While Connor didn’t seem to mind her doing that, Hank and Tina rolled their eyes at Gavin whenever she kissed the android’s soft cheeks. They didn’t say anything up until Friday afternoon, and only when Gavin tried sitting on Connor’s lap in the Break Room, did they pull her away from him.

Rounding the corner and making sure they were alone in the halls, Hank and Tina scowled at Gavin while they crossed their arms over their chests, resembling identical twins for half a second.

Initially, she tried moving past them, but they stood rooted to the spot before her like medieval knights guarding their Queen. When she tried inching away from them for the final time unsuccessfully, she gave up, and threw her arms up into the air. “What the fuck, guys?!?” she snapped irritably as her eyebrows tightened on her forehead, “what’s gotten into you two anyway??”

Quirking a brow, Hank snorted at her. “Shouldn’t we be asking _you_ that question, Reed?” he pointed over his shoulder towards the Break Room in a jerky motion, “what’s going on with you and Connor anyway??”

She held up her head with an air of pride. “I want to date Connor!”

Tina shook her head in disbelief. “Really, Gavin?”

Even Hank didn’t believe it, and he rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, Reed!” he bellowed out loudly, “everyone knows you want Nines, and convincing yourself otherwise is just a stupid defense mechanism to protect yourself from Winters!!”

Gavin scoffed at him, “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, Anderson.” She made a move to sneak past them again, but Tina pressed a hand over her shoulder and pushed her back.

“Oh no you don’t!” she snapped, “you are going to stay here until you get some sense in your head, Gavin!”

“I do have sense!!” the other woman argued back vehemently, “and I’m telling you that I like Connor, now! Why’s that so hard to believe?!?!”

Tina looked at Hank and snorted in shock while holding out a hand before Gavin. “Maybe it’s hard to believe because most people don’t claim they want to eat cake while staring lustfully and hungrily at a box of cookies instead??”

Before Gavin could interrupt, Hank leaned against her, invading her personal space. His eyes were dark and serious, and he nodded, clearly agreeing with Tina. “She’s right, Reed,” he added in quickly, “as much as you’ve convinced yourself that you’ve moved on to Connor, literally everyone in the fucking precinct knows you want Nines more than you convinced yourself against that simple fact.”

Trying to deny it still, Gavin snickered and shook her head. “You guys are sooooo off about this one.”

Shrugging, Tina walked backwards, knowing that their break was up, soon. “Listen Gavin,” she began softly, “it’s Detroit City! No one cares who you want to fuck and be with it, and I think it’s very funny watching you deny to yourself that you are in love with Nines…”

Hank also moved away, heading back towards his own work station. “Right,” he pointed at her sharply, “but it won’t be funny at the company party and dance next Friday night…”

As both of Gavin’s co-workers left her to her own thoughts and devices, she sadly groaned while her heart pounded in her chest. She had almost forgotten about the annual DPD party and ‘ball’. She only wondered if Nines was truly going to pick Winters to accompany him as his date…

Oh god, she hoped she was wrong, for once.

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

It was late on the following Wednesday that Gavin decided to finally have a chat with Nines. Since everyone else had already gone home, she felt that trying his shared office with Winters wouldn’t have been so bad, and she paused before the closed door, raising a shaking hand as she knocked. Her knuckles had barely rapped against the door a few times, when the door swung open. Unfortunately, Gavin was met with the cold blue eyes of Winters.

She sneered at Gavin viciously. “What do you want now, Ms. Leed??”

Gavin ground her teeth together. “It’s ‘Reed’, you stupid hunk of junk!!”

“Whatever,” Winters snapped, “if you’re looking for Nines, I assure you, he doesn’t want to see you at the moment…”

Gavin glared at her evenly. “What do you mean he doesn’t want to see me?!?”

Snickering menacingly at her, she flipped her hair over a shoulder as she stood tall. Her left leg stood out before her, and given the tight mini skirt she was wearing, her leg appeared to be deliberately shown off before Gavin. Everything about the pose Winters took seemed to suggest and scream out to Gavin that she was a superior and better choice, and that she had a better body and better seat of talents, as well.

“What do you think was happening before you knocked, you stupid girl?” Winters spat down at her then, and as Gavin stared at her clothing, she noticed that it had been slightly rearranged…

Oh no…

No……

Was Nines really inside the office hiding away so she wouldn’t catch onto their antics?!?! NO WAY!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO! Nines wouldn’t!!!!

Refusing to believe the lies, Gavin placed her hands on her own hips as she stood her ground before Winters. “You’re going to have to do better than that if you think I’m going to believe that you and Nines are doing something against workplace policy!”

Snorting disgustingly, Winters waved a hand around the empty bullpen. “But it’s after hours, you blind tart!” she pointed out cruelly, “the policies state that employees are free to do whatever they want _after_ work hours…” she leaned down before Gavin, shoving her away from the doorway with a mighty shove. “Now, you should go and re-read that, seeing as you’ve forgotten it.”

“But you—”

The door slammed in Gavin’s face, then, and Gavin heard Winters’ footsteps moving away and back over to her desk. Gavin was left seething angrily, and she thought of going home immediately.

She cleared her desk and noticed she was shaking in jealousy and anger, but as she cleared everything away, she heard a door squeaking from somewhere behind her. Turning around abruptly, she saw Nines standing dead still as he exited a meeting room located behind her work station.

He froze when her eyes caught his form, and she dropped the stack of papers and folders she’d been meaning to take home with her. Gasping as she leapt into the air, she felt relief washing over her once her mind alerted her to the fact that Nines wasn’t with Winters at all. He didn’t appear as disheveled as the female android had been, and Gavin felt this backed up her original suspicions that he would never do something that crazy and bold at work…but what about after work?!?!?

Brushing a hand through her hair, she made her way past him and over to the Archive and Evidence room, remembering that she had borrowed some things from there that she wasn’t allowed to take home with her. As she swept away in that particular direction, Nines nearly bumped into her, and she yelped when his hand closed down over her own as she made to reach for the door handle.

Yanking his arm away from hers as if she’d burned him, he cringed. “I apologize…”

“Where are you off to?” she asked softly, staring down at her toes as she pulled open the door silently.

“In the same direction as you, it seems,” he stated, clasping his hands behind his back as they descended the steps and hurried down towards the evidence collection room.

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she nodded. “Fair enough.”

Things got silent and awkward as Nines rifled and searched through the various and vast number of collections and piles of evidence until he sorted out the ones he wanted. He’d grabbed a small USB stick and micro-chip, and he held the objects in his hands as he stared at Gavin with a neutral expression.

She smiled softly. “Workin’ overtime?”

He hummed, “I suppose so.”

“With that stupid bitch, huh?”

He frowned, taken aback by her sudden shift in attitude and vocabulary. “I beg your pardon, Detective?”

She wagged a finger in his face. “Oh don’t you play stupid with me, Nines,” she hissed thinly, her patience seeping out of her by the second as she advanced, pushing him against a wall roughly. “I know you’re hanging around Winters constantly, but my question is, why on earth would you stoop so low as to engage in actions with her that are against workplace policy?”

As she lifted a hand and placed it on his chest, Nines gripped her wrist in a tight grip. He slowly pushed her hand down and away from his upper torso, his facial expression uncomfortable as he snarled down at her. “I haven’t done anything you’re accusing me of, Detective Reed, though if I were, it isn’t your damn business, is it?”

This lit a fire in her stomach and burned all the way up to her chest. She recognized it as heart ache, but she swallowed it down as she practically climbed on top of his lap, her legs parting as she leaned into him. “Nines,” she began in a desperate tone, “are you going to the DPD annual party with Winters??” tears stung her eyes, then, “please tell me you’re not, please!!!”

He wormed his way out from beneath her, wriggling along the walls as he cleared his throat and glared at her. “I most certainly _am_ attending the ball with Ms. Winters, Detective, and again,” he pointed at her, “this _isn’t_ your damn business.” He turned, walking back out the door as he called out over his shoulder to her, “Goodnight, Detective!!!”

The way he’d called and barked it out to her seemed to imply that he wanted her to have anything except a good night, and she trembled as she turned around and finally broke down into tears. She couldn’t help it; the thought of Winters clinging onto his arm as she wore no doubt the most expensive dress in all of Detroit as she showed up with Nines at the DPD party bothered her greatly, and she wanted to violently gouge her own eyes out than see that image. No way was she going to sleep tonight knowing that Nines had agreed to go to the party with Winters as his ‘date’.

With a sour taste in her mouth, Gavin ran all the way up to the first floor, throwing open the doors leading out into the parking lot. As she made her way over to her car, she saw Connor loading up Hank’s truck, and as he spun around to greet her, she jabbed a finger into his chest and slammed him against the vehicle doors.

“WE’RE GOING TO THE COMPANY PARTY TOGETHER!!!!!” she announced loudly, tears streaming down her cheeks, and she didn’t give Connor a chance to say anything; she spun around and headed straight for her car, turning on the engine loudly as she drove away while still in tears.

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

Connor picked her up at her apartment, standing in her hall as she hurriedly put on the expensive dress Chloe had bought for her. As Gavin turned about in her mirror, she felt she looked like a million dollars. Friday night had arrived so quickly, but she felt it was worth the wait as she tried imagining the look on Nines’ face and Winters’ when she headed into the dance hall looking the way she had.

She was currently wearing a beautiful forest green strapless dress that almost came to the middle of her thighs. It was a low-cut v-shaped dress, glittering and sparkling under the lights as she admired her reflection in the mirror. A silver belt buckle hung over her hip, just for decoration and aesthetic purposes, and she found it to be lovely. Chloe hurriedly had helped her with her makeup and hair before Elijah picked her up, announcing that they too were invited to the DPD party.

When Gavin had failed to ask him about the status of the reversal brew, he’d jokingly whispered to Chloe that perhaps he could cancel his work on it, seeing as Gavin was far too comfortable with being a woman. His fiancé glared at him, but didn’t say much else as they soon left when Connor arrived to pick up his date.

Connor was simply dressing in a black tuxedo, and he allowed Gavin to help him put on a small red bow tie. As her hair had been partly-braided up along her temples, while the rest of her hung down straightly to the center of her back, she drove in silence with Hank and Connor as they approached the dance hall.

It was a rather glorious one, and different from the one booked out by the DPD the previous year. This one was larger, brighter, and the lights and walls shined brightly, as did the floors when Gavin and Connor walked inside with Hank closely behind them, every-so-often tilting his head back as he drowned himself in alcohol he carried around in an old flask.

A lovely grand staircase flowed down into the hall, and as Connor steered Gavin away from it to check themselves in by security androids, Gavin caught sight of Nines and Winters hurrying down the steps.

The moment she saw Winters, she nearly exploded. No doubt, it went without saying that many men were staring openly at Gavin’s beauty in her dress and makeup, but they all practically fainted when Winters stood tall beside Nines. Her dress was made for her, it seemed. It was much like that of a mermaid’s, and it clung to her thin form deliciously, showing off her long legs and smooth skin as she swished her hips about. It was a turquoise color with pink and purple undertones, which matched her pink and blue highlights and extensions. Her earrings and necklace were at least well over a couple of hundred dollars, and as she waved her hands about and greeted their co-workers, the expensive, fancy jewels gleamed brightly. Her luscious hair was done up in a tight bun, with a few strands curling down seductively to hang over her long neck and shoulders.

Still, as well done as her makeup was, and no matter how fancy her dress appeared to be, Gavin thought she looked pale and sickly. She moved about like she was a mere puppet, and there was nothing all that alluring about her. Men likely gaped at her because of her damn body, but at least Gavin herself was the real deal!! If Nines wanted to hang onto a piece of plastic, that was his loss and his foolish choice!!!

Nines looked wonderful standing next to Winters, sadly. He was wearing a black, pinstripe three-piece suit and a black tie, and when Winters leaned over him and straightened it out for him, Gavin unconsciously clung tightly to Connor.

Suddenly, both Nines and Winters stared over in her direction, and Gavin froze. She had been so busy glaring at Winters, that she missed to see how Nines’ jaw fell open in shock when he studied her appearance from head to toe carefully. Winters’ LED light turned red, and she scowled at Gavin while Connor pulled on her arm once they’d been validated and checked by security.

“Come on, Gavin,” he whispered into her ear, and she turned her back happily on Nines and Winters, her heels clicking away as she walked into the large dance hall.

Refreshments and alcohol had been laid out on tables by the long walls, and Hank immediately dove into all the booze and punch he could find, drowning himself in it vigorously. Captain Fowler and Captain Allen sat with Agent Perkins at a head table near the front of the dance hall, chatting happily as they smoked large, thick cigars while laughing and pointing about.

Everyone else danced merrily with their spouse or partner, and as Gavin waited for Connor to find them a seat, she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned about, and was faced with Tina Chen. The other woman beamed with pride at her. “Wow Gavin!!” she exclaimed with zeal and passion, “you look so beautiful tonight!!!”

Gavin smiled warmly. “You look amazing as well, Tina!” the other woman was wearing black dress pants, and a flashy black top, and she snorted as she shrugged.

“You’re just being nice, Gavin, but thanks! I’ll take that compliment!”

Winking at her, Gavin decided to invite her over to sit with her at the table and booth Connor picked out for them. Hank soon joined, hiccupping as he drank bottles of alcohol one after another.

Connor elbowed him while snickering. “How many have you now had?”

“Fuckin’ lost count,” came the gruff reply out of Hank.

While Gavin leaned in to chat with Tina, she saw a shadow appear across their booth. Glaring up into a red LED light, she snarled defensively when Winters stood peering down at them all.

Tina chewed on her lower lip. “Err, hey Winters…how goes it?”

“Hmmf!” Winters snapped as she stared at Connor. She extended her hand out to him, “Care to dance, Connor?”

He did a double take, as if unable to accept and believe that Winters had asked him to dance. As he clumsily stood up, swaying about as if he was drunk instead of Hank, he grinned a dopey, goofy grin as he took her hand in his own. “S-sure, Winters,” he swallowed nervously as he moved out of the booth, “let’s dance!!”

As he wrapped his arms around Winters’ thin waist, Gavin felt about to explode. Tina’s hand snuck out as she pointed at the couple. “Can you believe it??” she chimed in while Hank belched, “first she takes Nines away from you, now Connor???!”

Gavin felt her anger bubbling over, and she stood up from the booth, just looking for an excuse to get the hell away from Winters. “I’m going to get more drinks,” she muttered to herself, ignoring the dancing couples as she weaved about between their bodies and headed directly for the beverages and refreshments.

As she grabbed a cold beer from the large bucket on top of the table, a hand snaked around her wrist, and she was pulled away from the tables. As Gavin was dragged backwards and out of the noisy ballroom, she saw that her feet were climbing the grand staircase, and it wasn’t long before she had been pulled into a small nook before a balcony that peered down below into the grand and spacious yards surrounding the dance hall.

The night air was cold and fresh against her skin, and she closed her eyes and smiled as she breathed it in. The moon and stars were bright, and they lit up the lovely balcony more than the little light posts standing against the walls did.

When Gavin turned to her side, she saw Nines staring down at the bushes and trees below them. Chuckling deeply, he turned to smile at her. “I thought you’d appreciate the view, and the lack of noise.”

She nodded in glee, “You thought correctly.”

He extended a hand, “Dance with me?”

“You didn’t need to ask me.”

As Gavin placed her hands behind his neck, Nines placed his on her hips, and they inched closer together as the music from down below hit their ears. Gavin sighed as she moved from side-to-side, slow-dancing with Nines as she rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and enjoyed being so close to him, and he cradled her against him as he held onto her.

They moved together in silence for some time, when Gavin felt bold enough to move back a little, and she stared up into his blue eyes. She thought she saw a smile shining brightly in Nines’ eyes, and she was swept up with confidence and renewed faith in Nines. As he gently grazed her skin along her back, pulling her closer against his body, she leaned up on her toes, and she placed her lips over his softly.

Barely a second had passed when Nines leapt back and pushed her away. “Reed?!?” he sputtered, holding a hand to his lips while glaring angrily at her. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!?”

Her heart sank in her chest as she felt about to cry once again over him. How much more degradation did she have to go through for his sake?!? Shoving him in the chest roughly, she stomped down with a foot. “You’re a bastard, Nines!”

Scoffing down at her, he straightened his suit out and brushed his loose bang out of his face. He breezed past Gavin, heading inside the building as his dress shoes clicked and tapped against the stone ground. “Whatever impression you’ve got about me needs to end here now, Reed,” Nines hissed at her as he disappeared, “goodnight, Detective!!”

Once she was all alone again, Gavin angrily flew down into the dance hall. She wanted to leave, now. Her entire night had been ruined in the blink of an eye, and it didn’t help matters when she was unable to find Connor anywhere. The ballroom had gotten busier and more crowded, and as she peered about, she suddenly saw Hank munching on some cake. Tearing after him, she grabbed his arm and shook it, demanding attention.

He nearly leapt in fright when he was met with her heated scowls. “Reed?? The hell are you—”

“Where’s Connor?” she interrupted, not giving a damn about whether or not Connor still wanted to linger about and enjoy the festivities.

Hank sighed, clearly defeated, as he pointed across the ballroom, and when Gavin looked over, she saw Connor standing before Winters. The female android glared at him, as they were at perfect eye-level, and she stormed off as her heels clicked loudly. She slammed her shoulder into Gavin as she made room for herself across the ballroom. “Move it, sidekick!!” she snapped in Gavin’s direction, but didn’t bother to offer much else in the way of an insult. Connor stared into open space with wide, vacant eyes, but when Gavin grew closer to him, she was able to see a handprint across Connor’s cheek.

She snorted at it when she was close enough for Connor to be able to hear her. “The hell happened to you??”

It took a few more seconds before Connor snapped out of it, and he smiled at her. “You want to go home?”

“Mhm,” she nodded, “can’t stand it anymore.”

“I’ll drive.” As he led her towards the door, she couldn’t help but inquire once more about what had passed between him and Winters, and he merely chuckled. “She’s rather uptight, Detective!” Connor joked as he helped Gavin in Hank’s truck, “I can’t say I didn’t enjoy dancing with her, though…”

With a wink thrown at her, he drove her back to her apartment, where Gavin cooped herself in her bathroom, deciding finally to take a cold shower before she went to bed.

She just knew she was going to be miserable come Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gavin :( Now that she wants Nines, he's not really interested...or is he?


	11. Of Bickering and Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada Day surprise chapter!  
> Prepare for HUGE embarrassment xD 😊💖😁👌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY CANADA DAY TO MY CANADIAN READERS!!!!! ☺💞💞🎶🎂🎉✨✨

Gavin hadn’t been incorrect when she walked bright and early Monday morning into the DPD. It’d been a quiet morning, and she had been busily brooding as she stood before the photocopier, printing and photocopying out at least fifty different newsletters and flyers from Friday night’s party. Apparently, contests and prizes had been won, and the ‘Officer of the Month’ recognition award had been announced, but she hadn’t stuck around long enough to give a flying shit about who won that damn award.

She was in too much of a foul mood to care about anything, and she tidied up after herself as barely a whisper flew about in the precinct. She still had a lot of work to do, which she appreciated, but that didn’t help at all to try and take her mind off the fact that Nines had rejected her advances yet again.

Not wanting to give up yet, Gavin merely thought of another way to approach the android, but she was left in the end with big question marks. What if he really didn’t want her?? What if he sensed that she was insecure about turning back into a man, and what if he didn’t have time for her to question her sexual preferences??? Would anyone else want to even wait for her?? She couldn’t blame him if that were the case-to be fair-but then she found herself coming full circle and feeling angry that he’d approached her and touched her as intimately as he had in the first place. 

Why did men have to complicate things??

As Gavin went up the stairwell to the second floor of the building in order to drop off a few letters to HR, she fumed and was livid. She was getting lost in her thoughts, and she hardly paid any attention to her surroundings as her face turned pink with anger boiling in her blood the longer she thought about Nines.

_He’s the one who should know who and what he wants!!! I refuse to allow him to play me like a fuckin’ fiddle!!!_

Tossing the envelopes into the Human Resources mailbox, she spun around and exited the hall, leading back into the stairwell. She’d barely felt the door closing behind her, when she bumped into something rough and hard. She groaned as she held a hand to her forehead. “Sorry, I—”

“You clumsy fool!”

Gavin winced when she recognized the voice. “Piss off, Winters!”

The female android huffed, shoving her to the side as she stood before her menacingly and threateningly. “What’re you going to do about it, Ms. Tweed? Report me??”

Gavin shoved her back. “I’ve told you a thousand times, you idiotic android, it’s ‘REED’!!!!”

“I don’t care,” Winters fired back, and she followed Gavin as they descended the staircase, their feet echoing and thundering loudly about.

“Leave me alone and stop following me!” Gavin roared from the top of her lungs, every bit of hatred she held for the android finally bursting forth.

Winters merely snickered cruelly in response. “Awww, are you off to sob and mope about because I stole your man from you?” she chuckled as Gavin stood on the last step, now, “you stupid girl!”

“You’re stupid for thinking you have a chance with him!” Gavin argued back as she threw open the door leading back into the bullpen, “he has been interested in _me_ long before your pale, skanky ass even showed up in here!!”

Gasping, Winters gripped Gavin’s arm and tried spinning her around, but Gavin shoved her arm off violently. “Don’t touch me!!”

Ignoring her, Winters leaned over her as she laughed coldly. “You think you’re the one he secretly desires, dear?? Oooh,” she laughed cruelly once more, “how I pity your innocence.”

As they moved along the bullpen, their voices grew louder and louder. Gavin swung her arm out, wanting nothing more than to personally wipe off that shit-eating grin Winters held on her face. Oh, how she hated this bitch…

“I know for a fact he wants me,” she snapped, “because we’ve already kissed twice!!!”

Winters suddenly froze, and her jaw fell open. Her eyes grew wide with pain, and Gavin stuck out her chin in triumph. “Aha! So take that, you stupid arrogant cow!!”

The jaw of the female android quivered for a moment, but then a confident, malicious sneer replaced it instantly. She waved a hand at Gavin, brushing her hair softly. “Oh you silly, innocent girl!” she giggled as if she’d won a contest, “you think that we’ve only _kissed_?!?!”

Now it was Gavin’s turn to gasp. “What?!?”

“We’ve gone faaaaar beyond simply kissing! Hahaha!!”

“F-far beyond?? Far beyond?!?!”

Gavin hated this bitch. Everything about her was annoying. Her laughter, her smile, her cold blue eyes, her snobby attitude, her damn long legs, her bright smile, her hair…god, she hated Winters more than she ever hated anyone or anything else on the planet. Anger coursed through her as she listened to Winters laughing, and Gavin knew she was being mocked the most out of this.

She was done with being mocked. At least she still had some pride with her, and not wanting to hear Winters laughing anymore, Gavin grabbed a chunk of her perfect blonde hair, and with all her might, she yanked it roughly. Winters screamed in fright as she spun around, trying to get away from Gavin.

“What are you—” she gasped, and then a murderous crossed over in her eyes. “You stupid moron!!” she slapped through the air at Gavin, but the other female was quick. Gavin leapt a few feet backwards, and Winters followed her, hands stretching forward, desperate to grab onto anything.

A few times, her sharp, long fingernails sliced away at Gavin’s blouse, but Gavin kept retreating while they screamed at each other.

“You god damn bitch!” Gavin roared mightily when Winters tried scratching her in the face.

“You stupid charlatan!!! He will _never_ end up with you!!”

“He’s already had me, slut!!”

“In your dreams, Mead!”

“It’s ‘Reed’, you incompetent sack of shit!!”

Winters dove for Gavin’s hair, and she nearly had some of it in her hands when Gavin spun around and ducked, kicking Winters in one of her long, stick-like legs in self-defense. The tall android stumbled around a bit, trying to gain her balance back, and she recovered in a jiffy, swiping at Gavin’s eyes with her hook-like claws of perfectly manicured fingernails.

Gavin screamed as she tried barreling into Winters, but the woman held onto her shoulders strongly, and they shoved and pushed at each other in a weird tug-of-war fashion. They glared competitively at each other, and Winters screamed a horrifying scream as she struggled hard against Gavin.

“HE IS MINE!!!”

“HE DOESN’T WANT YOU!!!”

“YES HE DOES!!! WE’VE BEEN TOGETHER FAR BEFORE YOUR SHORT, STUBBY EXCUSE FOR LEGS CRAWLED INTO HIS LIFE!!”

“AT LEAST I DON’T LOOK LIKE A SCRAWNY, MANGY COAT-HANGER!!!”

“AT LEAST I DON’T HAVE A BIRD’S NEST ON THE TOP OF MY HEAD!!!”

“………..HE’S ALREADY GONE DOWN ON ME TOO, SO FUCK YOU!!!”

“WE’VE ALREADY MADE LOVE, YOU IDIOTIC, CRAZY WENCH!!!!!!!!”

As soon as Winters had screamed this confession out, Gavin let her go, and they both leapt apart. Breathing heavily through her nose, Gavin felt her heart literally breaking in two. What had Winters just said?!?!?

Nooooo….

_Please be lying, please be lying, oh dear god, I hope she’s lying…_

Blanching, Gavin placed a hand on her stomach, catching her breath as she gazed into Winters’ eyes. “You…you’ve already had sex with him?!?!”

Sticking out her chin, Winters glared at her. “Of course, you dumb woman! What else would we have done together, then???”

Gavin shook her head, still refusing to believe it that simply. “No, there’s j-just no way on Earth you and Nines have already had sex!”

Turning pale-which Gavin had always assumed to be seemingly impossible for an android-Winters cringed. With a trembling hand, she pointed at Gavin. “D-do…wait…” she recoiled in disgust, “…did you th-think I slept with _Nines_?!?”

Eyeing her disturbed expression, Gavin rolled her eyes. “Oh fuck off with the childish pretense,” she spat in vitriol, “you yourself just admitted to me that you fucked him!!”

Holding a hand over her stomach, it appeared as if Winters was about to be sick all over the floor. She held a hand up to her mouth, next, and she closed her eyes and trembled even more violently. When she was read to speak again, she sighed in exasperation at Gavin. “You’re so blind and daft!” her accusatory tone shoved out loudly, “I wasn’t referring to Nines this entire time, you goon!!!”

Gavin trembled as she glared on ahead at Winters. “Then who the hell else were you talking about?”

“CONNOR!!!!!!”

_Oh. My. Entire. Fucking. God._

She hadn’t been expecting the screamed response, and as Gavin stood back in utter shock, Winters broke away from glaring at the other woman. She took a few seconds to gaze around at their surroundings, and she let out a pained gasp suddenly.

It made Gavin look around, next, and she too nearly screamed out in shock and absolute mortification. They had been so wrapped up in their screaming and yelling, that neither of them happened to notice that they’d carried on their ‘battle’ right into the open door of the meeting room where half their co-workers and colleagues sat around three large, long rectangular tables. They were all gaping at Gavin and Winters with wide-open mouths, and eyes as wide and circular as golf balls.

Captain Fowler was standing by a whiteboard, and he dropped his marker as he stared at Gavin and Winters openly. Connor looked absolutely embarrassed, and he shook his head in shame, while Nines hid his face behind a large hand. Even Kamski and Chloe were present-no doubt discussing Gavin’s reversal brew, and Elijah Kamski was holding up a bottle of the purple liquid with his jaw hanging open widely, though he appeared just about ready to drop the brew in fright after everything he’d heard from Gavin.

Only a few whispers went about the room after a few seconds, and then a few people shifted in their seats, staring at the door, as if indicating that they wanted nothing more than to leave. It was horribly awkward and silent for another full minute, before Hank smirked up at Gavin.

Winking at her, he nodded up playfully. “So…Gavin,” he chuckled, “you’ve kissed Nines…twice.”

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

Fowler beckoned Gavin inside his office, where she found Winters and Nines already seated inside. The moment she joined the latter two, Nines moved over towards one of the windows, and he stood with his back turned towards Gavin and Winters. It appeared that Nines didn’t even want to acknowledge that Gavin was in the room, and it cut and burned her as if she’d been placed on a stake. Trying not to take it all too personally, she sat down on the only available seat next to Winters.

The female android welcomed her with a red LED light and a heated glare, scoffing at her as she folded her hands in her lap and then chose to stare at Fowler. For a long time, the angry Captain glared at all three people in his office, before he turned to throw the most heated of scowls at Gavin. She didn’t back down from his horrendous looks, however, and she stubbornly glared back.

After some time, Captain Fowler cleared his throat. “Detective Reed,” he addressed her, and she knew then that this was a matter of professionalism beyond anything else. “It has come to my attention-and half the entire precinct’s-that you’ve been ‘intimate’-for lack of a better word-with one of my most advanced and most talented Lieutenants, is this true?”

How was she to argue against that and deny it?? She’d screamed out everything she’d done with Nines right in the middle of an important meeting going on, and she felt she could never again live any of it down. While it wasn’t entirely against their workplace’s policy for co-workers to date, she hadn’t been forthcoming with the nature of her feelings for Nines. She hated that she’d confessed in the most degrading of ways; right in front of everyone else in the heat of anger and rage. Nines deserved so much better than this, and she didn’t even know how to communicate that to him as she chanced a glance over at his turned back.

He hadn’t budged from his spot by the window, and she didn’t expect him to any time soon. She stared over at Fowler once again, and she cringed when she was met with his cold, icy death glare. It made her feel as if her bones were about to snap in half from the intensity of it, and she swallowed the rising lump down her throat as she struggled to meet her superior’s gaze.

“Detective Reed,” Fowler growled forth, “are you also carrying on with an intimate relationship with Connor?”

Winters snarled, “She better not be…”

“Winters!” Fowler barked at her, but she crossed her arms defiantly over her chest and glared ahead at the walls behind Fowler’s head.

When she was silent, Fowler turned to Gavin again, an expectant eyebrow raised as he waited for her answer.

She shook her head and slowly closed her eyes. “No sir, I’m not.”

“Very well, Reed,” Fowler pressed out, rubbing his temples as he sighed. “I’ll see to it then that your work station will be relocated just for a temporary basis, and I highly recommend that you select cases where you can handle the work load on your own.”

Sitting up slightly, Gavin felt her heart racing once again. She stared around the office quickly, seeing colors flashing before her eyes as she finally met her superior’s gaze. “Sir?” she began in a gentle-yet confused tone, “I don’t understand what you mean?”

Rolling his eyes as if he were talking to a child, Captain Fowler massaged his forehead and temples in lazy circles once again. “Reed,” he urged painfully, “for now, I want you to just stay away from Nines, at least until Mr. Kamski sorts things out with the brew. He’s just finalized his last rendition of the brew, and he estimates it will be ready before the end of next week!!!”

This should have excited her a great deal; it should’ve made her float up high into the clouds with joy, it should’ve made her sing out praises to both Kamski and Chloe, and it should’ve been the best day of her life after all that had happened. But it didn’t, and it certainly wasn’t the best day of her life. Gavin still was upset in terms of what had happened earlier, and she couldn’t stop worrying about how Nines saw her, now. Did he still want her?? She knew now that he wasn’t involved with Winters, but what did he really think of her??? He’d seen every bad side of her, including pure rage and jealousy, now, and she was worried he wouldn’t desire her anymore. Was he going to end up hating her and wanting to distance himself away from her, just as everyone else in the DPD had, and same with her past lovers???

She couldn’t help but lose herself in her worries and fears, and she thought about how she was going to proceed with gaining his trust and feelings back.

_Perhaps I should apologize to Winters, first…seeing as she is good friends with Nines…_

Clearing her throat softly and delicately, she nodded at Captain Fowler. “Sir, I apologize for ruining the morning meeting that way,” she then turned to Winters, holding back on vomiting, as much as she hated the female android. “Winters,” she addressed as softly and gently as she could, “I’m sorry for attacking you; I just assumed that you were with Nines…”

Scoffing at her, Winters shrugged. “Goes to show how small-minded you are, Reed!” she inched closer towards the shorter female, “I mean, didn’t you notice how eager I was to dance with Connor??? Hmm??”

Gavin nodded, “I…I didn’t think about it that closely, you know; I just thought you were trying to make me miserable by flirting with Nines and being so close to him all the time.”

“Stupid chit,” her hiss came through no louder than a serpent’s, “I was trying to ask Nines what the best method for getting closer to Connor was, but after he dropped you off at home following you storming out of the party, we ended up leaving together and spending the night with each other anyway!!”

That was more information than Gavin needed, but it still didn’t explain why Winters had boasted to her that Nines was doing things to her even in the premises of the building. Staying on that topic until she had her question answered, Gavin tapped a finger on her chin. “But you also claimed that you were with Nines and you told me it didn’t matter what you did ‘after hours’!!”

Nines glared ahead into the glass, but his LED light flashed yellow, as did Winters’.

“I was angry because you were constantly hanging around Connor, and I caught you smooching up on him in the Break Room as you tried sitting on his lap like some hussy!” she shrieked in a high-pitched tone, “that’s why I asked him to dance with _me_ right away! I knew from day one you lusted after Nines, and as pathetic as it was, he _is_ my close friend, and I can only wonder what the hell he sees in you!!” Winters chuckled at her own crude joke, but when Nines spun around and offered her a dirty look, she ceased her laughter, and then clamped a hand over her mouth.

 _Serves you right, bitch!_ Gavin smirked in triumph, but when she tried meeting Nines’ eyes, he glared at her, next. She shrank in her seat, and when it was strangely too silent, she turned back to face Captain Fowler. She found him playing with his fingers and thumbs, sighing as he tapped his feet on the floor.

When the eerie pause went on for too long, he growled out, “Ladies, this is _very_ unprofessional behavior, and I am going to have to ask you _both_ to keep your hormones to yourselves.”

Both Gavin and Winters began arguing back, but were stopped when Fowler held up a hand and shook his head sternly. “Shut it,” he ordered them boldly, “or do I have to suspend you two for a week without pay??”

Gavin closed her mouth, biting down hard on her tongue as Winters shook her head. “Sorry, sir.”

He nodded, “Fine,” he pointed at his office door, now, “please just take the rest of the day off to get yourselves together…” as Gavin stood up from her seat, Fowler waved at her. “Gavin!” he exclaimed, letting Winters walk ahead towards the door as she exited.

“Kamski wants to talk to you about the potion,” Fowler announced as the door to his office swung shut. Nines was still staring out ahead into the bullpen, and Gavin admired how statue-like he remained in all this.

She nodded, a worried expression crossing her features. “Sir—”

“If you had attended the meeting this morning,” Fowler grumbled irritably, “you would’ve heard that Kamski finally has a brew, but he doesn’t want to test it on you just yet, in case it doesn’t work!”

Gavin felt sick to her stomach hearing this news. Now that Winters had disappeared, she felt more focused on the situation at hand, and she felt her hands shaking as she tried remaining calm. “So…so does th-that mean I m-may be stuck like this forever!?” That was the conclusion she’d drawn, but Fowler frowned as he heard her words.

“I didn’t say that, Gavin,” he shook his head stubbornly, “as Mr. Kamski himself told you, this brew was meant for androids to consume; not humans! There’s no telling what it can do to you, and he’s running it through a few more tests; that’s all! No need to freak out!”

“What kinds of tests, sir??”

He shrugged, “Probably on some animals or apes for all I know…” he then sighed in mild frustration, “…Gavin, listen, we’ll have you back to your old self soon, and until we do, I just want you to rest, keep it together, and if you want, I can ask Nines to maybe find something else to do so you won’t feel conflicted around him.”

Being alone at this time was the last thing she wanted, and she immediately dropped it as a possibility. Standing up, she tucked her chair against his desk and scowled at him. “No sir, I’m afraid I don’t want this as an option,” she walked a few feet backwards, staring at Nines blankly until he threw her a confused glance.

_Now you’re looking at me…_

Feeling her emotions tying in a tight knot in the center of her stomach, she ran her hands along her flat stomach and midriff, feeling her heartbeat blasting and pounding even through her hands when she made contact with her upper torso. She was in pieces, but there wasn’t much she could say that would help. All she did was try to smile at Nines, but it was far too painful, especially when she remembered that he’d rejected her at the company party and dance.

Her skin seemed to burn from the memory alone, and she grabbed the door handle and opened it, stepping outside as the noises of the bullpen hit her like a freight train at once. She reeled back from the way everyone seemed to stare openly at her, and a few of the female officers whispered as they giggled and pointed at her crudely. She didn’t care what they thought of her, however.

Moving her feet, she climbed down the steps, and as she turned to the left, she saw Connor reaching out with a hand, and he connected his palm to Winters’. Their human skin layer peeled back, and the ghost-white android skin was in its place as they interfaced and connected, smiling brightly at each other.

 _I’m glad they’re happy and in love, at least…_ she sighed, hearing the rest of her thoughts echoing in her brain.

_But what about you, Gavin Reed? What about your chance at love?_

When she turned back around to stare at Nines in Captain Fowler’s office, he was already gone.

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

Gavin had been about to get into the steaming bathtub, when her front door buzzed. She sighed, wrapping her blue towel around her body and making sure she was at least a little decent as she headed down the hall and yanked open the door without taking a look first at who it even was.

As she pushed the door open, she nearly screamed out in shock, and then sighed in relief and joy when she saw Nines standing in her doorway. He was holding a single red rose, and his eyes widened when he saw her standing in just a towel.

“Gavin!” he exclaimed, his eyes darting away from her form, “I’m so sorry! I thought you weren’t even home!”

She stepped out into the hall, grabbing his wrist gently as she pulled him inside her apartment. Next, she grabbed the rose from him, closing and locking the door as she placed it in a small vase in the hallway. “It’s beautiful, Nines,” she sighed happily, “thank you…”

He held his head down, struggling hard not to stare at her. “I hope you are well?”

She nodded running her hands through her long hair as she took a few steps back. “I am fine, Nines,” she chuckled softly, “who’d have thought that Winters would help me more than I could ever have helped myself?”

The implications of her sentence stood clear and loudly before them. She had been alluding back to her confession, even though she hadn’t meant for half the entire police department to hear it. Nines seemed to understand her, and he looked down in remorse.

“Gavin,” he began in a soft tone, “I’m sorry if Eugenia Winters publicly humiliated you; I had a chat with her, myself, but I can seriously tell you that I wasn’t ever interested in her, nor she in me.”

“Shhh,” Gavin cooed at him, walking over towards her bathroom as she pushed open the door, the steam from the tub blowing out around them.

As Nines watched her, she undid the knot in her towel, and she finally dropped it. Standing completely nude before him, she watched as he took all of her form in, and he swallowed down mouthfuls of lust. His eyes fed off on the view of her supple breasts, her stiff pink nipples, her shaved pubic mound, her creamy white thighs, and her hourglass figure. His eyes went dark suddenly, and he shook his head as he tried closing his eyes and stepping away from her.

Gavin latched onto his wrist, pulling him forward closer towards her, but he fought back initially. “Please don’t, Gavin,” he wheezed out as if pained, “I didn’t come here for sex---”

“I’m not offering sex,” she giggled, “just have a bath with me.”

“I beg your pardon??”

She gently cupped his cheek in her hand, turning his head over towards her. “Just a regular bath, Nines; nothing more, nothing less. You can do that, right?” tossing him a playful wink, she stepped back, giving him a good view of her ass when she moved back inside the bathroom.

Slowly divesting himself of all his clothes one at a time, Nines ground out, “Why so much confidence, suddenly?”

She hummed, “Well, I’m celebrating, Nines!” she held out a hand, “I’m gonna be a man soon, for one, and two…” she nearly moaned softly when she saw him standing in just his boxers now, “…I’ve learned that I was foolish.”

He frowned in confusion, though a shadow of a smile ghosted along his lips. “Foolish?”

“Oh yes.”

“How??”

She stared at his boxers, and then inched closer towards him, looping a finger around the waistband. She saw him hesitating for a moment, a flicker of fear running across his features as he held back on taking his boxers off. That would be the last thing between them. Once they crossed this bridge, there would be no going back.

Tugging on his boxers, she suddenly felt him grab onto her hand, and he leaned down against her, his eyes piercing through hers. “Tell me why,” he breathed out over her face gently, like the breeze of a summer, windy day, “why did you push me away so many times, and yet now you’re not?”

Holding his face in her hands, she leaned up against him, and she kissed his forehead as best as she could. She relished in how her breasts meshed against his pectorals, and she nearly groaned when she felt his firm hips digging into her stomach. Moving back down to her feet, she looked directly into his eyes, meeting his warm gaze with her own, and she kissed the tip of his nose, next.

“Because,” she whispered, “I just have a feeling that whether I am a man or a woman, you have always liked me, and you always will…” her eyes then swam down his body, and then made their way back up to his. “Isn’t that right, Nines?”

It was silent for a long time, with only her cats purring as they slept curled up beside each other in their beds against a wall in the living room while the radio played soft jazz. Still, in the silence, Gavin’s heart beat loudly, and Nines’ thirium pump seemed to echo the same beat.

They stared at each other for what felt like a century, and the steam from the bathroom had escaped and was trailing everywhere behind them while the warm glow of the bathroom lights and candles accompanied them in a serenade of sorts.

Finally, as he took a step back from her, Nines grabbed the sides of his boxers, and he pulled them down in one swift motion. He stepped out of them, and he stood before her, equally on her own ground, equally meeting her on her own terms.

She could only smile.

“I have your answer, then…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit, sex next chapter -_- You knew it was going to happen.


	12. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* NSFW CONTENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex happens.
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn you.

Gavin allowed Nines to gently hold her hand in his own as he led the way over to her warm tub. The bubbles were practically flowing over the rim, and the steam of the water was still rising steadily. A wonderfully clean lavender scent was about in the air, and it made Gavin’s cheeks flush with desire as she kept her eyes on Nines’ firm and toned muscles. The taut sinew flexed when he turned back to her and stepped to the side, watching her as she climbed up the two little steps rising above the floor as she stretched one leg up over the tub.

Dipping her toes into the warm water first, she resisted the urge to moan softly in relief when she finally allowed her skin to grow accustomed to the bubbly, heated water. It engulfed her slowly, and she sat with her back pressed against one end of the tub, and then Nines made his way to the other, sitting directly across from her as he smiled lovingly at her.

It was such a cute smile, but she still looked away as she tied her hair up into a messy bun. A few tendrils snuck their way out from the hair clip holding the rest of her dark brown hair, and they curled and wove their way around the column of her neck. Nines studied her sweaty skin for a moment, but otherwise kept his hands to himself as he simply observed her.

Gavin finally giggled when the silence grew to be too much for her to take. “Have you always liked staring at me?”

Nines smiled slowly, “More than you know.”

“I didn’t think you’d want to see me again after I…”  she sighed, “…you know…after Winters…”

“She’s had her eye on Connor ever since she got her transfer and settled in the DPD,” Nines explained rationally and calmly, “however, I feel that because Connor closely resembles me, there may have been a slight chance that she was drawn to me by appearances alone.”

Still feeling slightly jealous, Gavin cleared her throat and tucked away a loose hair strand behind an ear delicately. “You…you were never attracted to her, right?”

Nines’ eyes dropped down to her stiff nipples, and she covered them as she pulled and gathered the bubbles around her chest with a triumphant grin upon her face. “I thought you didn’t want sex, Nines?” she quipped lightly, and he smirked for a moment, before his expression turned serious.

“I can’t lie to you and say that isn’t on my mind, Gavin,” he admitted with an air of shyness evident in his tone and over his face, “but I won’t hold up any expectations of that happening.”

Wanting to change the subject before she became too aroused to handle the way Nines was staring so hungrily and lewdly at her, Gavin splashed some water playfully at him. Nines didn’t mind the playful turn things had taken, and he grinned at her until she moved off and away from the edge of the tub, but only by a fraction of an inch. “So,” she giggled, “who’d have thought that Winters was into Connor?”

Nines rolled his eyes. “It was painful for me withholding that information, to tell you the truth,” he popped a bubble that had floated up between their bodies. “Winters wouldn’t stop harassing me and interrogating me about what Connor liked and sought after in a female companion, and she was eager to know _everything_ he was doing.”

“Sounds like a gal with a serious crush, alright!”

“Indeed.”

It was silent once again, and Nines took the opportunity to move himself forward a little. The distance was slowly closing between their bodies, and Gavin blushed madly as she stared down and made sure there were still plenty of thick bubbles shielding her chest away from Nines’ view.

The android merely snickered as he extended a hand and brushed it along her neck. Gavin leaned into his touches for a while, closing her eyes as she tilted her head back to expose more of her skin to his hands. Those hands wandered along her neck and chest, but didn’t dip down any lower than her clavicle.

Nines chuckled deeply, and Gavin opened her eyes to peer into his deep blue eyes. “You look like a cat, Gavin,” his breath was warm on her face, and she leaned closer towards him as her eyes fell to his lips.

“Hmm?”

He quirked a playful brow, “Are you even listening to me right now, you silly woman?”

She shook her head, “Nuh-uh.”

“I thought as much.”

Leaning back a little, she wrapped her arms around his neck, simply resting her limbs there for a while. Water dripped off both their bodies as they sat up in the tub a little, and when Gavin’s fingers spun around Nines’ back in small, lazy circles, she felt the scratch marks and wounds she’d inflicted on him days ago still present, though they’d healed up for the most part. She gently ran her fingers along the length of the marks, her eyes still tracing the outline and shape of his lips.

Nines pressed his forehead over hers, and in one smooth, sweeping motion, he gathered her into his arms, and he lifted her out of the tub. The water had grown a bit cold anyway, and she clung to him as he dried off her body. Still, she tried hiding her private areas with the towel every so often, and Nines snickered as he gently pried and pulled the towel out of her fingers.

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, Gavin,” he joked lightly, nipping her ear as they sat on the edge of her tub. His hands gently moved around her breasts, the fabric of the towel dabbing away at her flushed skin. She moaned loudly, then slapped a hand over her mouth in shock.

Nines wrapped a hand around her waist, and as he dried her off quickly, he picked her up again, and hurriedly carried her into her bedroom. Gavin saw the walls and floors spinning around her, but she was too dizzy with lust and desire to care. She felt the soft, clean silky sheets connecting with her back, and her mind registered that she’d been placed upon her bed. Though certain areas of her skin still held water droplets, she found she’d grown too hot to even care. She stretched herself out on her bed, involuntarily spreading her legs as Nines turned off the lights and climbed on top of her. It felt so amazingly wonderful to finally feel his flesh bare against hers, and she let out a soft moan when she felt his firm weight above her.

Before her lips could seek his out, he chuckled again while leaning against her and smelling her clean, wet hair deeply. His chest rumbled as he chuckled, and she pressed herself closer to him while he held onto her. “You were rejecting me before,” he pointed out acutely, “yet now you invite me to your bed?”

Gavin’s response was a soft moan, and then she clung to him desperately while wrapping a leg around his waist. She dug her limbs into Nines’ toned back, pressed his chest and stomach over her own, and she bit the tip of his earlobe as she growled out, “Just shut the fuck up and do something while I’m feeling it and wanting it.”

He didn’t need much more in the way of encouragement. Slamming his mouth down over hers, Nines kissed her deeply, licking his way into her mouth while she felt herself responding eagerly to him. As his tongue sought hers own and stroked it sensually, she moaned when she felt how heated and wet she’d become in mere minutes between her legs. She wanted to share that with him, and she raised her hips wantonly, rubbing her clit against his hip.

Nines tore his mouth off hers with a deep growl, and he hooked a hand around her thigh, spreading her legs right wherever and however he wanted. As he shifted and angled his body in the right position, he then moved his strong hips slowly and tenderly up and down over her. Gavin’s head fell back into the messy sheets and pillows, and she let out rounds of screams she didn’t think were possible for her throat to make as his cock ran up and down over her wet folds before tapping and gliding against her sensitive clit.

“Don’t s-stop!” she shrieked, feeling him ramming his hips down over hers as he stared down at her while fucking that same spot outside her body.

Nothing had ever felt like this in her entire life, and her fingers sought out her own hardening nipples, just to keep up with the mounting pleasure he was delivering to her folds. Growling at her, Nines slapped her hands away before yanking them in his own, and he pinned her arms above her head in one hand, while using his free one to pluck away at her left nipple as if it were the heavenly strings of a harp. Gavin whined impatiently while he worked her nipple with his fingers skillfully, and he dipped his cock up and down over her soaked folds a little faster.

“Oh my god,” she hissed when his lips wrapped around her right nipple, and he didn’t cease suckling her as his cock gently traced over the entrance to her body. She grew impossibly wet over the tip of his cock right there pressed over her entrance, as though she were ready for him now, but Nines didn’t move too quickly as he licked and plucked at her nipples for a while.

She didn’t know how much more of it she could take, and she soon wormed her hands away from his grip and tugged at his hair. While growling and hissing like a monster, she pressed her heels against his ass, shoving him down roughly over her opening. She was so damn wet that he slipped and flopped messily and clumsily over the insides of her thighs and over her hips, which in turn frustrated her even more. She yanked his hair roughly, but he grabbed her hands once again and placed them on either side of her head. Now that she couldn’t move about and pull at his hair, Nines kissed a hot path down the middle of her chest, and his lips and tongue didn’t even miss an inch of her skin as he dipped his tongue in her navel.

Gavin was a mess, but all she could do was arch up against him while he licked her bellybutton for a moment, and then moved his tender kisses over to her left hip. He sucked the bone delicately, nipping it before he swiped his heated tongue over to the right one, delivering the same kind of treatment to it as he had with the left. She made all sorts of incoherent noises of pleasure as he dipped his head lower and lower, finally kissing the length of her inner thigh and all the way towards her ankles.

He worshipped her body, taking his time to kiss the other thigh as well, before moving back up until he was at face-level with her wetness. When he stopped kissing her skin, Gavin sat up a little, feeling how dry her mouth was. It was a complete contrast to how wet she felt between her legs, and as she tried formulating some words to him, Nines grinned at her before his head dipped down between her legs.

Screaming at the top of her lungs from the overwhelming amount of pleasure coursing through her core, Gavin felt a warm, wet tongue lapping away at her entrance. It slowly circled her hole, moving clockwise, and then counterclockwise. It then trailed back up to her clit, and Nines sucked the delicate flesh into his mouth before rapidly tapping it with the tip of his tongue before flattening his tongue directly over her over-sensitive nub. He drove her crazy as he repeated this motion for a few moments, and then when he felt she was ready, he parted her folds with his thumb and index fingers before he slid the single digit just barely past her opening.

Not wanting to hurt her, he made sure he lapped at her generously before pressing his finger deeper and deeper inside her, only stopping when he felt a barrier against his knuckle.

Gavin sat up a little, breathless as she panted out, “Nines…I’m a…” she only stopped when he delivered a soft, soothing kiss to her thigh.

Yes, he knew she was a ‘virgin’ in the sense that she was a female, now. He smiled at her, slowly retracting his finger as he kissed her damp center once before he whispered out to her lustfully, “I know, Gavin; we don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.”

He felt a little guilty for going against what he’d said to her earlier about not wanting this to be all about sex, but he couldn’t help himself the moment he saw her nude body before his eyes. Still, he proved to her how content he was with things as they were, and his tongue circled her clit while his finger dipped in and out of her body for a few moments, before he replaced his fingers with his long tongue. He licked up her essence as he dug his tongue deeply as he could within her, and as he’d released her hands, he felt her long, sharp fingernails clawing once again at his back.

This fueled him on, and he hungrily drank her up as he pinched one of her nipples gently. Her hips moved against his face, and her pubic bone rammed into his nose, but he didn’t mind as he felt her walls clamp down around his tongue. Sliding it out of her, he shoved two fingers carefully insider her this time, and he nearly came from the feeling of her body greedily clamping down around his fingers as she came with a loud cry.

Staring intently at her face, Nines drank up the sight of how she looked when coming, and he felt it was the most beautiful sight in the world. Her face was flushed, and a small bead of sweat had formed on the bridge of her nose. Her chest moved up and down in exertion, and as she opened her eyes, she flushed even deeper as she looked down at his cock jutting forward and resting over her leg.

Moving down beneath him, she reached for it as she struggled to catch her breath. Nines stared curiously at her, watching with strong fixation and pleasure as she crawled beneath his massive body and bent her head down towards his cock. She held it in a trembling hand, though he wasn’t sure if she was scared by his width and length, or if she was still shaking from her orgasm.

She glanced up at him with a bashful and lustful expression painted all over her face, and when she held his cock before her lips and bowed her head down, Nines gasped. Her lips barely grazed over the tip when he pulled away and gently pushed her down onto her back.

Kissing her forehead lightly, he then sighed happily into her hair. “Gavin, you don’t have to do that,” he stated gently, fingers curling around her dark brown hair as he stared into her lovely eyes. “I don’t want you to force yourself, okay?”

She pouted as she chewed her lower lip while staring down between his legs. “But…but I want…” she trailed off on this, looking away from him as she shook with copious amounts of desire flowing through her veins.

“Yes?” Nines asked softly, “you want what?”

“I want…” she looked into his eyes and smiled, trying to tell him she was absolutely serious about this. “I want you, Nines.”

Smiling, he kissed the scar on her nose. “You do have me, Gavin; you’ll always have me, if you want.”

That wasn’t entirely what she meant, but she still felt another question and concern bubbling up in her mind as she cupped his face in her warm hands. Turning his head so he was directly facing her, she blushed deeply. “Nines,” she whispered his name like it were a prayer, “I need to know, are you…” she cleared her throat as she started over. “Are you straight, or bisexual?” It’d been a very important question she felt she needed to ask before they moved forward. While she knew Nines was attracted to her, yet again, she needed to know if it had been only because of the accident, or if it didn’t matter what gender she was.

Without even wavering or holding any doubts, Nines beamed down at her as his LED light shined a bright blue color. “I’m neither, Gavin,” he explained, and he kissed her lips chastely when she sputtered up at him in shock. “I simply love _you_ ,” he continued, watching in delight as her face turned red, and she gasped and turned away from his eyes.

“Nines!” she cried out in shock, and he chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

“Don’t act so surprised, Gavin,” he lightly growled as his index finger circled one of her nipples teasingly slowly, watching as waves of arousal washed over her face again. “Given what you do for a living, you’re meaning to tell me you didn’t figure out my feelings for you yet?”

Lightly smacking his ass, she giggled playfully, “Shut up!”

Winking at her, he positioned himself on top of her, though he was careful not to hurt or crush her with his weight. She sighed as she relaxed beneath him, legs spreading as she made room for him to settle between them. Their hips were aligned perfectly, and Gavin naturally sought out the source of warmth emanating from Nines. She shifted up until she felt his thick cock poking her in the abdomen, and she reeled back in pleasure.

Nines dove in for a deep kiss, allowing her to feel him just there throbbing against her body. He wanted her to take her time, just in case she decided she didn’t want to go through with it. When she responded by kissing him as though she didn’t know how to stop, he broke away from her as he looked into her eyes carefully and seriously.

“Is this what you want?” he asked softly, smiling gently at her while he ground his heavy cock against her to let her know that if she didn’t want to go through with it, he wouldn’t be upset or disappointed in the least. A hand ran through her hair, fingers stroking her scalp and hair as he delivered warm kisses to her forehead, temples, and cheeks while she regulated her breathing.

Placing a hand on his chest, she smiled back when she felt his thirium pump working quickly. He was as excited as she was, and this pulled her into a more comfortable place. She felt lightheaded as she kissed his neck, and he responded in kind by showering her face with plenty of kisses and attention. She basked in it all for a long time, feeling no rush or pressure at all to answer him. She simply enjoyed being close to him, and when she closed her eyes and just lay beneath him, she mewled in sheer joy when his fingertips stroked her skin and lightly caressed her arms and shoulders.

“I love you,” Nines whispered to her, and she wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him passionately.

They both melted into the kiss, and Gavin only stopped when she needed air. Pulling back, she licked Nines’ lower lip, and she panted up at him as her eyes swam with lust. “Do you really want me?”

Nipping her lower lip, he smirked, “More than you know.”

It was decided, then.

Shifting beneath him, she rubbed his back as she leaned up and whispered into his ear hotly and seductively, “Then show me by making love to me.”

Growling possessively, Nines gripped her legs, and he pressed himself against her as his eyes locked onto hers. “I’ll try to be gentle,” he stated calmly, “but if you decide you want to stop halfway through, just let me kn—”

She hungrily kissed him, then, interrupting him as she stroked his cock firmly a few times. She’d never handled another man’s penis before, not even as a male, but from her own masturbation experiences, she mimicked whatever she often liked. Nines was fully hard in seconds, and he bit her lower lip teasingly as he rubbed the tip of his leaking cock over her entrance. Tensing up, she felt him stretching her slowly with just the tip. He only stopped when he noticed how tense and rigid she was.

Kissing her softly, he placed a hand above her head as he stilled his movements. “Gavin, don’t tense up like that,” he warned gently with a reassuring smile, “it’ll be painful that way, and I don’t want you to be in too much pain.”

Looking away from him, she nodded, “I know it’ll fuckin’ hurt, but I’m ready, Nines.”

“You can hold onto me as tightly and as much as you want,” Nines peppered her lips with tiny kisses, and she breathed in sharply through her nose when she felt a strong pressure against her folds again.

Peeking down between their bodies, she saw him grabbing himself as he lined his erection up with her entrance. That was when she looked away, instead choosing to lose herself and become distracted with kissing him once again. He allowed it as he gently played with her hair while he pressed himself inside her opening, just barely there.

Admiring how slowly he was taking it, she reminded herself to relax as he waited for her to get used to the sensation, and then when she nodded at him, he carefully slid in a bit more. She hissed when she felt him about to breach her hymen, and it made her heart race as she tried not thinking about the pain that would come along with it. The seconds ticked by as Nines stared at her, carefully watching for any signs of discomfort or pain.

She offered him a wary smile, “I’m okay, Nines, really!”

He hummed as he gently slid in a little more, and he only stopped when she dug her fingernails into his back while crying softly. “Shhh,” he cooed at her, pressing a hand on her hips. “Relax, my love, relax.”

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” she repeated, feeling a small stinging sensation when he pressed in more, and then he stopped.

She looked at him, wondering what had caused him to stop, and he held an apologetic grimace on his face as he kissed her nose.

“I apologize for this, my love.” With that said, Nines pushed the rest of his length inside her, and Gavin felt something literally breaking and tearing inside her. Biting down on his shoulder, she tried muffling her cries of pain and anguish. Tears freely flowed from her eyes, and she inhaled sharply through her nose while she clung to him with her fingernails deeply embedded in his flesh.

She was very grateful he didn’t move for the longest time; he simply held onto her and kissed her softly, whispering sweet apologies and other loving phrases into her ears while she felt her tears drying on her cheeks. Nines wiped the remaining ones away with his fingers, and he kissed the spots along her cheeks which tears had once been dripping over. His soothing kisses felt nicely against her heated skin, and as her tears dried off and cooled off along her flesh, there was more of a contrasting stinging sensation as she felt the burning and stretching right between her legs where he was deeply sheathed.

It was rather uncomfortable at first, and now she knew why a lot of female classmates she’d had in college and high school had complained about how painful their first sexual experience was. Although it stung her to even move, she wrapped a leg around Nines more so to stretch herself out and forget about her pain. Her heels dug into his firm, toned ass, and the feeling and imagery it brought to her mind drove her into a heated frenzy. She felt him moving inside her at an extremely slow and treacherous pace, and while she wanted to scream at him to hurry and just pound away, she knew in the long run it was a lot better this way. He seemed to know exactly what to do, and he slowly rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts. They were slow, deep, and long, and she found the pace enjoyable as she sucked a deep love bite on his neck.

It seemed as if her mouth and moans spurred him on ever more; he suddenly moved deeper inside her, and he lost control for a few short seconds as he quickened the pace. Only when Gavin dug her nails into his shoulders and cried out in pain did he slow down as he remembered to be extra cautious and gentle with her. He kissed her until she couldn’t take it anymore, his hips thrusting against hers in a sensually exquisite rhythm that sent her head reeling and her toes curling.

As Nines pistoned in and out of her still far too slowly, but in her opinion, he was the best and most careful lover. As silly as it sounded and seemed, she couldn’t have been happier to lose her virginity to him instead of another. None of her experiences before as a male even raised a flag in comparison to this one, and she pushed them all out of her mind as she rocked her hips against Nines experimentally. Apparently, she’d done the right thing, and Nines groaned in deep pleasure as he pressed against her fully.

Still thrusting steadily, he checked if she was okay by asking her how she felt. Once she assured him that she was fine, he quickened the pace only marginally, but it was enough of a change for Gavin that she appreciated it more than words could say. She was a moaning mess of incoherent words and sounds, and she felt too embarrassed that it’d be she who was making such sounds.

Perhaps she was able to put a porn star to shame with the way she screamed, but she couldn’t help it; Nines was just too damn good. As if reading her mind and wanting to prove his sexual prowess, he gently switched their positions, wrapping an arm around her waist as he turned her over onto her knees. He pulled out of her for a moment, and she turned around to frown at him. Why had he broken such a blissful, wonderful form of contact?!?

Before she could pout and cry in despair, Nines spread her legs, and got behind her closely. In mere seconds, he pushed a hand down on the center of her back, making her arch up before him with her ass in the air. In one fluid motion, he easily slid back inside her, as the wetness that had gathered from their previous coupling allowing for a much smoother and more graceful entrance. Gavin fell forward face-first onto a pillow, unable to feel anything except pure white-hot pleasure soaring through her as Nines gently began moving inside her once again. From this new position, she felt as if he’d speared her in two, but she definitely was getting more enjoyment out of it than pain and discomfort. She was better able to angle her hips and guide him in the way she wanted as she moved back against him to press into his hips. Nines let her take full control, wrapping a hand gently around a bundle of her hair and tugging it very carefully and tenderly as he nipped the back of her neck.

Her shoulders caved in as he moved faster, each powerful thrust sending her rocking into the pillows and mattress as she bounced back against him, further impaling herself on his thick cock. She’d never felt so full before, and she didn’t know how she was going to experience sex ever again this way once she turned into a man. That was one of her biggest worries, now, as the experiences and pleasure Nines was bringing her was addictive in its own right. How could she possibly experience something like this ever again??

Not wanting to lose the wonderful feelings to that negativity and fear, she pushed that aside for the time being and focused only on Nines. He worked his way inside her skillfully, his programming and knowledge on human sexuality enabling him to be mindful of what she liked and wanted based on how her body tightened and felt around him. He kissed a random path along her back, licking away her sweat as she panted beneath him, biting and tearing into the sheets as she screamed over and over.

Nines pushed the sheets away from her grip as he leaned over her and whispered, “Let them hear you, my love; this isn’t shameful.”

As soon as he’d said that, he slammed into her mercilessly, knowing she could handle whatever he threw at her now. Gavin was in heaven, and she closed her eyes and only said his name every other second. Their breaths grew more and more frantic, as their movements turned erratic and uncoordinated. Nines slipped a hand down to grope and graze her supple breasts, then did the same to her buttocks. She couldn’t get enough of him even then, and she practically rode up on her knees, eagerly pressing her back against his chest and stomach.

Getting up on his knees with her, he wrapped a strong hand around her waist to steady her up, and he brushed her hair to the side as he kissed and sucked at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Not wanting him to forget about what got her off the most, she gripped his hand in her own, and slid it down between her legs while he was still buried inside her body from behind. Squeezing her thighs together, she made sure he was finger-fucking her clit in the same beautiful pace and rhythm as he was behind her, and his tongue swirled and sucked her earlobe into his hot, wet mouth as she gripped his forearms tightly.

“N-Nines!” she panted desperately, “I l-love y-you!”

He growled in response, and a second later, he felt her muscles clamping down around his cock, ready to milk him dry. He positioned her up a little more, and he pressed hard inside her, aiming directly for her cervix. He knew he’d found it when she clawed wildly at him, and soon, she was coming around him hard. She cried, screamed, and half-cried-half-laughed as she fell limply into his arms. Her eyes snapped shut, and then she began sobbing uncontrollably as she throbbed around him over and over again.

It’d been the last thing he needed to go off the edge, and he was soon about to join her in rapture. He went to move back and pull out of her, groaning out her name just as desperately as she had with his, but then she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back over her.

“N-no!”

“Gavin!” he warned, trying his best to summon up the strength to talk, “I c-can’t! Gonna come!”

“Come inside me!” she shrieked breathlessly, “I want to f-feel you, now!”

That had been the last thing he expected to hear from her, and it was a done deal. The moment the words spilled loosely from her lips, Nines bit down hard on her neck, and they both rode out the last bit of their orgasms. Clenching his eyes shut tightly, Nines growled her name, and the intensity at which he’d been roaring and growling shook the posts of the bed and the walls, and it made Gavin melt as she collapsed down onto the mattress weakly. Nines dropped down on top of her, quickly moving off to the side so he wouldn’t hurt her as he emptied himself for many long seconds deeply inside her.

Brushing her slightly damp hair away from her neck and back, Nines kissed her feverish skin, still coming stream after stream insider her, though she didn’t seem to mind; she was far too exhausted to even move a muscle. She could hardly keep her eyes open, though she lazily smiled at him when he stared down at her in content.

Panting from their vigorous activity, he whispered, “You love me?”

She smiled even wider, practically glowing sex and desire again. “I l-love y-you, Nines…”

The pad of his thumbs stroked her cheeks. “And I love you, Gavin Reed,” he professed as he kissed her lips softly. “I don’t care if you’re a man or a woman; I just love you as you are, and I always will.”

“Hmm,” she sighed, “I love you too, so, so much…”

Kissing her deeply, he pulled out of her and made his way to the bathroom. Gathering up a small cloth, he wet it with warm water, and cleaned her once he’d joined her in her room. She was fast asleep, but he made sure she was comfortable as he wrapped himself around her, their bodies spooning and curling into one another as Gavin drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...if anyone needs to chat, I'll just be in my tub...for 5 hours.  
> 💧💧😵😵💦💦💦💦


	13. Wtf...hi?

Literally put this fic in the back of my mind, but meh, let's finish this, I guess?

 


	14. The Measure of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woops, forgot to include my warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, sex, oh no, be careful.   
> *Sigh*

Gavin awoke to Nines wrapping his arms around her as he gently turned her over to rest her head on his firm chest. It was a lovely, comfortable position, but she felt a dull, throbbing pain between her legs as she stirred into the realms of consciousness. Lifting her head off his chest, she peeked over at her phone resting on her night table, and it read that it was slightly past five in the morning.

There was no way she’d be getting back to sleep, now that she was awake due to pain, and she sighed as she propped a hand beneath her chin and stared into Nines’ eyes. The android was smiling at her with half-lidded eyes. No doubt, he was watching her joyfully, and it was contagious enough that it made her chuckle.

“Good morning,” she greeted him with a small kiss.

“Mmm, morning,” he kissed her again, going in for a much deeper and more intimate kiss by holding onto the back of her neck as his tongue snaked and coiled around hers.

She pulled away, hissing in pain. Nines looked concerned, and he then stared away in guilt. “Are you awake because of the pain?” His question in turn made her feel even worse, and she shook her head as she gathered a sheet around herself.

“No, no way!” she smiled, desperately trying to put on a show for him, but he seemed to read through it and frowned.

“Be honest, Gavin,” he requested with a hint of urgency in his voice as he sat up.

Once the sheets fell away from his masculine shape, Gavin felt heat pooling into her cheeks. She was thankful the blinds had been pulled down, and the room was still mostly dark, otherwise, Nines would probably see how badly she was blushing. She fought and struggled hard not to think about his body naked, but it didn’t help matters when he sat up and moved in her line of view.

She backed away as the sheet fell down from her body, and she got off the bed and pressed herself against her door. “I’m fine, Nines! Really!” she assured him, though he didn’t seem entirely convinced. “I’m going to umm…” she threw a thumb back over her shoulder and nodded towards the door, “…do you want to join me for a shower?” Realizing that she’d unconsciously beckoned him in for another intimate exchange, she winced, but Nines was on his feet instantly.

Moving towards her, he gently held out a hand, and she took it in her own and sighed when he kissed all five of her fingers lovingly. “I’m sorry if I hurt you,” he whispered soothingly to her as he opened the door for her and helped her into the bathroom.

“It’s okay, Nines,” she slightly limped, but every step she took actually helped a lot, and her cramps and sharp bouts of pain died down by the time she got to her standing shower and turned on the warm water.

Nines stood behind her, gently playing with her hair, and then deciding to massage her neck and back. His fingertips eased away her pain and tension, and she moaned happily as the steam blew around them.

Chuckling, Nines opened the door to the shower stall. “I’d rather not land you a hefty utility bill, Gavin,” he lightly joked, pressing himself along with her in the shower, allowing her to stand directly under the water first as he studied her form wet, now.

She sighed as she felt the water massaging her too, now, and it relieved her of her stress and physical aches and pains as it washed down her frustrations into the drain below at their feet. Nines then stood closer to her, allowing the water to wash over his face and hair, and he wiped it off with the brush of a hand as Gavin giggled.

Nines smiled, “What’s funny?”

“I’m sooooooo happy I don’t have to shave anymore,” she giggled again, and then frowned in thought. “Although, Kamski probably will call soon, seeing as the reversal potion is nearing completion.”

They both knew what that would entail, and while Gavin looked away from Nines sadly, the tall android merely snuck a finger under her chin, forcing her to look back at him. “Hey,” his gentle breath warmed her as the water slid down her back and shoulders, “do you trust me?”

She nodded, “Of course I do!”

“Then please don’t feel sad,” Nines stated as he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her closely against himself. “I want you to be happy, and I know you miss being a man.”

Sighing, she clutched onto him and nodded. “I’m just…I’m just used to it? I don’t know how to explain it.”

Nines’ voice hit the shower walls as he hummed deeply. “There’s no need to explain it, Gavin,” he assured her, “I love you as you are, and especially before all this happened.”

Hearing him repeat that helped cheer her up. “Sorry if I was doubting you before,” she apologized softly as she pushed some water off his eyebrows and flicked it away. “I just need you in my life now…” feeling a little embarrassed, she ducked her head into his chest, and he hugged her tightly to himself, resisting the urge to squeeze her in the process.

“I know what you mean, love.”

They stood before each other like that for some time before pulling away and out of their embrace. Gavin smiled as she rubbed her hands along Nines’ chest, taking her time now that they’d woken up so early to finally study Nines in clear lighting. He looked magnificent; his muscles flexed involuntarily whenever her fingers trailed along them, and she nearly moaned when her eyes fell down to his toned, strong thighs, and then to his half-erect cock. It seemed to harden even more under her gaze, which in turn made her aroused.

She cleared her throat and pressed a hand against her chest, feeling how wildly her heart was hammering in her chest. She just couldn’t stop staring at his body, and as the steam grew around them, she got up on her toes as she whispered into his ear, “I want you again…”

His eyebrows rose up high, but he didn’t seem too shocked as he grinned at her while stroking the soft skin under her chin. “Are you sure you can handle it?” he asked gently, stroking the folds of her labia majora, suddenly. She jumped a little and then gasped at his boldness, but she wasn’t all that surprised to find herself dripping wet, and it wasn’t just from the water alone.

“Gavin,” his lips ghosted over hers, and when she closed her eyes and leaned up to kiss him, he moved away, much to her displeasure.

Whining at him in anguish, she nodded, “Yes I want you, silly!!”

Staring hungrily at her body, he groaned. “I’ll try to be gentle, but I can’t promise you that I’ll always be able to control myself around you, especially if you keep looking at me like that.”

Feeling emboldened, she leaned forward and gripped his cock. Nines was frozen to the spot, and she stroked his length up and down as his eyes snapped shut. He let out a deep moan, and she kissed his closed eyelids. “You have no idea how sexy you are like this, Nines,” she half-moaned as she felt him hardening within her palm, “I can’t wait to feel you buried deeply inside me…”

When her hands moved to graze along his balls, Nines lost it. His eyes snapped open; pupils blown wide with lust. In one strong motion, he picked her up in an arm, and he slammed her back against the shower walls. Wrapping both her legs around his waist, he steadied her up carefully, and he wasted no time in kissing her crazily, mad with lust and passion. He bit and nibbled at her lips, and she didn’t care that his sharp incisors cut at the first layer of her soft skin. She returned the heated concupiscent exchanges, and she dug her heels into his back, a silent motion for him to hurry up.

Gavin had never felt so needy during sex before. Her entire body yearned for Nines, and it was all she could think about as her core ached and throbbed, eagerly waiting for him to connect with her in the union she very much desired and needed. Had sex always been this way?? It couldn’t have; Nines was her perfect partner, and she felt foolish for the experiences she’d had in her past. Making an internal vow to only be with Nines from this day onward, she bit down on his tongue when she felt his cock prodding and poking her entrance teasingly.

He was still being careful and gentle with her, which Gavin both hated and loved. While she wasn’t a virgin any longer, she still felt mild discomfort and the same stinging sensation when Nines stretched her opening with the mushroom head of his thick cock. It didn’t feel like she was being split open, at least, but it still stung her deeply as he worked his way inside her until he was buried to the hilt.

Biting down on his lower lip, she tried ignoring the pain that was gathering in her back and between her thighs. When she was ready, she moved against him, and she found that he was still being tender and careful with her, only moving whenever she did, and only increasing the pace when she groaned and begged him for more.

He gave her whatever he could, and soon, he began pounding into her so hard that her head kept knocking into the tiles of the standing shower. Nines snuck his hand to cradle the back of her head, and he wedged it between her skull and the tiles as he began fucking her harder and harder.

Their groans and screams bounced and echoed off the bathroom walls, and when the steady smacking of his skin hitting hers became evident, Gavin nearly came from the sounds alone. She felt her breasts bouncing and jiggling every time he rammed against her, and soon, his heavy balls slapped against her ass, which made her scream out when she could no longer hold back.

Almost simultaneously, they came together, and Gavin felt her knees growing weak and jelly-like as she slid out of Nines’ arms and along the wall down to the floor. Nines was still sliding in and out of her rapidly, but his thrusts slowed down as he gained control over his breathing, and he shook one final time as he cried out for her and shouted out that he loved her as he came deeply inside her.

It was nothing short of perfect, and Gavin nearly fainted against him as he held onto her and panted into her hair. Soon, the sounds of the water pouring down repeatedly over them was heard, and they pulled away from each other reluctantly. Though she was drained of her energy, she managed to finally work some shampoo into Nines’ hair, and then her own, and they silently washed each other for a while. Soon, they broke out into laughter and giggles as they dried themselves off, and finally made it out of the bathroom so Nines could prepare Gavin a good, hearty breakfast.

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

“My, my, aren’t we looking so wondrous this morning?” Winters’ hiss hit Gavin’s ears, but she was in far too much of a good mood to even care about the bitchy android as she approached Gavin’s desk.

Staring down at her, Winters’ LED light went yellow, and her eyes widened for a moment. As Gavin smiled on at her laptop, Winters lost her patience. “Well?” she jabbed Gavin verbally with a nasty tone of voice, “aren’t you going to say something?”

Gavin merely shrugged, still looking at her work. “I’m way too happy this morning, Winters,” she sighed as she tilted her head from left to right, cracking it slightly. “I’m afraid that there’s nothing you can do to put me in a bad mood anytime soon!”

Pulling up an empty chair, the odd female android sat down beside Gavin as she crossed a long leg over the other. There was a triumphant gleam in her eyes, and Gavin glared at her for half a second before she massaged the back of her neck. “What’re you lookin’ at me like that for, Winters?!?” she sneered as she tried focusing on her work.

“Well, well,” Winters whispered, “that’s a bit of cheek right there, especially considering how it’s coming from someone who’s had rounds of unprotected sex with a very handsome android…”

Gavin turned pale, and she let out a tiny squeak as she began freaking out. “You…y-you can t-tell th-these things?!?” she stammered out in fright, which only made Winters grin wider. Gavin had no idea how the other woman detected this, but she was far too ashamed to admit to anyone that she’d buckled down and hurriedly given Nines a blow job when they arrived at the DPD parking lot a little early, and that had soon escalated to them fucking quickly in the backseat of her car. But she’d been so careful at work around Nines, so how could Winters know everything??!

The female android nodded, as if reading Gavin’s thoughts. “It’s not that hard to tell; you no longer walk around as though you need the fuck of the century.”

Once again, Gavin had to repress a shocked cry from escaping her. How could someone as cold and reserved as Winters be talking like this to her?! Feeling defensive, Gavin’s shoulders tightened, and she snapped at the other female. “It’s none of your business, Winters,” she spat coldly, “so why don’t you go off and blow Connor?”

Rolling her eyes at the pathetic insult, Winters pressed a hand on the back of Gavin’s chair gently. “Look, Reed,” she began in a softer tone of voice, which surprised Gavin even more. Winters sighed with mild irritation in her tone, though it seemed she wasn’t acting or forced in this manner.

“I know it’s none of my concern either way, and you needn’t worry about pregnancy anyway…”

“No shit,” Gavin hissed, “keep your voice down!”

“For what it’s worth,” Winters carried on coolly, “I just wanted to say that I’m honestly happy that my friend has found someone worthy of him.”

Unable to detect sarcasm or a mocking, biting tone, Gavin’s eyes widened as she stared at Winters in mild awe. The female android was sitting before her wearing a tight red skirt, long thigh-high black leather boots, and a black dress shirt as she smiled at Gavin. In all her airs and graces, for once, Winters actually looked friendly, and it was a welcome sight for Gavin’s eyes to behold.

Smiling back slowly, Gavin nodded at the female android. “Th-thanks, Winters,” she pressed out as she felt herself blushing, “I’m glad you approve of me in your own way.”

Holding out her hand for Gavin to shake, Winters beamed brightly. “I’m sorry for lashing out and giving you a hard time; I just had no idea what to make of you, and you seemed very defensive initially.”

Gavin took her hand in her own and shook it lightly. “And I apologize for embarrassing you in front of everyone during the meeting by the way…” she winced when she remembered the incident well enough. “That was horribly rude of me.”

“I said some childish things as well,” Winters pointed out as she folded her hands in her lap and sat back, “I don’t take it too personally, though, but Reed,” she looked seriously at Gavin, suddenly, and the other woman sat up.

“Yes?”

“Just make sure that you take care of yourself, and take care of Nines,” she advised as she got up to her feet. “He really has a big heart, and in fact, it’s so big and foolish, that I sometimes think he should’ve been born a human!”

Understanding what she meant, Gavin nodded as she leaned back in her chair. “You’re a good friend, Winters,” she stated with honesty shining in her voice, “Nines is lucky to have you.”

“Please,” Winters chuckled, “call me Eugenia, Reed.”

Feeling elated and in an even better mood than before, Gavin nodded. “I will, but only on one condition…”

Leaning closely, Winters smirked. “Oh? And what’s that?”

Gavin closed the gap between them a little more. “Call me ‘Gavin’,” she snickered playfully.

Holding up a hand, Winters winked. “I solemnly swear I shall.”

The women then high-fived each other, and Gavin watched Winters walk away as she made her way over to Connor’s desk. The RK800 kissed her on the cheek, and then allowed her to sit in his seat while he whispered lovingly in her ear. Studying them for a moment, Gavin beamed with pride, but more so at herself. Finally, she was able to congratulate herself on making another new friend. She found it so odd to admit it, but ever since Hank had gone overboard by pouring Kamski’s potion into her coffee a month ago, she’d found a close friendship with Chloe, she’d learned more about Kamski’s kooky personality, she’d developed a deeper understanding of the world of women, she’d built confidence in herself, she’d built a connection with Eugenia Winters, and she’d fallen in love with Nines, which was the best discovery of them all.

As Gavin typed away at her reports, she felt that perhaps turning into a woman hadn’t been so bad after all.

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

As Gavin made her way towards the DPD exit, she was stopped midway by Elijah Kamski. The man had surprised her by stepping out of an elevator with Chloe at his side. It seemed as if they’d both been searching for Gavin, and their faces equally lit up in bright smiles as their eyes landed on Gavin.

“Miss Gavin!” Kamski cried out as he inched towards her, “a word, please?”

Gavin snorted haughtily. “Is it ‘sorry’?”

Catching onto the mild humor, Chloe giggled. “We’re truly sorry for putting you through so much distress, Gavin,” she apologized in earnest, “and the good news Elijah has for you is that tomorrow, you can take the reversal brew!!”

Gavin immediately froze in place. This had both been music to her ears, and the worst news she’d received all year. She was ecstatic to hear that she could become a man again, but was she really prepared to let go of her experiences as a woman???

Scratching the back of her neck, she stared evenly at Kamski, and then at Chloe. “Has it really been a month already?!?” Where had the time gone?!

As if reading her mind, Kamski smirked. “I know; you had a lot of fun, huh?”

Well, that was an understatement of the century. Gavin wasn’t sure how she could grow accustomed to being a man once again now that she’d experienced the best of the world of womanhood. Rounds of sex with Nines had been more than perfect, he’d doted on her lovingly and beautifully, and while she knew that he’d do the same when she became a man, she just didn’t know if she wanted to change back into a man just yet…

She cast her eyes down to the floor as she whispered, “Do I have to take it immediately?”

This completely threw Kamski and Chloe off-guard. They stared at each other, and then at Gavin, and then at each other one final time. Finally, Kamski smirked as if he’d won a contest or prize. His eyes gleamed brightly, and he stroked his goatee as he stared at Gavin. “Well,” he began in a soft tone, “there’s no time limit, but the potion will work a lot faster if you take it right away.”

Nodding slowly, Gavin felt her heart aching as she stared down at their feet. “Can I take it on my own?”

Kamski shook his head, “I’d prefer it if you took the brew in front of me just in case something should go wrong…not that it would,” he finished with a nervous chuckle while Chloe fixed him with a stern glare.

Gavin still wasn’t perturbed by this. She just nodded as she turned away from Kamski and Chloe, her mind swimming with fear, regret, and concern about her future with Nines, now. What was going to really happen?? Could Nines truly handle her as a man again? Why had he never approached her when she’d been a man if he truly loved her??

As all these thoughts and questions occurred to her and slammed into her at once, she walked away from Chloe and Kamski, ignoring how they called out for her before Kamski eventually yelled out, “So I’ll bring the potion tomorrow bright and early, then?”

She merely responded by waving her hand weakly. “Okay…”

“Goodnight, Gavin!!”

“Night…”

Stumbling outside into the parking lot, she saw a few storm clouds wandering high above in the sky as she felt her guilt weighing down on her heavily. A breeze blew by, and she shivered as she grabbed onto her arms and walked towards her car. Nines was already waiting for her, and he greeted her with a welcoming embrace. She returned it haphazardly, and he pulled away with concern evident in his eyes.

“What’s wrong, babe?” he asked gently, stroking her lips with the pad of his thumb back and forth.

Gavin closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch. It was a lot better to just come out with it rather than hide it from him, and she sighed as she held onto both of his hands gently. “Elijah Kamski’s going to give me the reversal brew tomorrow, Nines,” she stated truthfully and reluctantly, not meeting Nines’ eyes yet. “I know we haven’t exactly decided on a relationship yet,” she continued carefully, “but I want you to know that I really do love you, Nines; it wasn’t just the lust talking back there! I know for a fact that I want to be with you always and fore—”

Not letting her say anything else, Nines captured her lips in a passionate kiss, which soon spiraled out of control as they clung to each other desperately. Nines was using his skilled tongue to once again cause Gavin to turn into a moaning, dripping mess, and she roughly hooked her hands and fingers onto his shoulders as she pushed him against the side of her car door while aggressively climbing onto his lap.

They both knew it wasn’t wise to carry this out in public, however, so Nines gained enough control over himself to reluctantly break away from her. Saying very little to her, he speedily drove them both back to her apartment, and she was barely out of the elevator with him before he was on her in an instant. The halls, floors, walls, and ceiling were all one as he hurriedly kissed her and hardly allowed her to unlock her front door before picking her up into his strong arms and carrying her towards her bedroom.

Well, he certainly tried, but when Gavin yanked his pants down to his ankles, Nines clumsily tripped over them, as well as his own belt. Luckily, he was able to gently cradle Gavin in his arms as they collapsed to her living room floor in a heap. Rolling her so that she was on top of him, he kissed and bit away at the soft skin on her neck while she yanked his shirt off his upper body.

Although her mouth felt so good on him, Nines gently pushed her back as he stared up into her lust and love-filled eyes. “Gavin,” he whispered as he caught his breath, “we shouldn’t do this here!”

“Shut it, Nines,” she hurriedly pressed out, stepping out of her jeans and panties as she kicked them to the side, “I want to do this at least one more time before I become a man tomorrow!”

Nines grinned playfully at her as he watched her lower herself onto his lap. As she gripped his already erect cock in a hand and rubbed it over her wetness, he groaned and arched his hips up into her. “What makes you think I’ll want to stop all this when you become a man?”

That’d been the answer she wanted to hear the entire time. Stroking his cock slowly from base to tip, she sighed in relief as she finally eased herself onto his length and slid him all the way up inside her in one motion. They both gasped, and then groaned out in pleasure when he was all the way inside her. Too warm. Gavin placed her hands on his broad chest as she felt how full and complete she was, especially now that they were connected. She still was entirely new to this position, however, but Nines looked up lovingly at her, running a hand down her cheek as he stared hungrily at her lips, her chest, her covered up breasts, and then pushed the straps of her red, lacy bra off her shoulders and arms.

“Ride me, baby,” he whispered to her, and Gavin blushed when she went with whatever felt natural and innate to her. Gripping his pectorals and then strong shoulders for support, she moved carefully. Nines helped her as he gripped her hips, allowing her to take her time and set the pace. Whatever she gave him, he was willing to take, and he drank up the beautiful sight of her breasts bouncing as she moved up and down on his shaft slowly.

It wasn’t enough to satiate her for long, however, especially not when she knew how fucking amazing it felt to have him apply just a bit more pressure. He knew what to do, and he ground his finger clockwise over her sensitive clit while she busily fondled her nipples. She moved faster and faster, practically rising up and then slamming herself down on his cock. She squeezed his body between her thighs with great strength he didn’t know she had, but he threw his head back and took in all the sensational and gorgeous sights she had to offer.

She was riding him within an inch of his life, and he closed his eyes when he felt his orgasm hitting him so suddenly, and out of nowhere. He dug his fingers into her right hip, clinging onto her for dear life as her grip tightened all around him. Gavin then hoisted herself up above him slightly, and Nines took full advantage of that. Rolling her over onto her back, he rammed himself back inside her, and then pulled out all the way, barely fucking her with the tip of his cock as he rode out the last bits of his orgasm.

He realized her teeth had sank into his skin, and it made him swoon over her in delight. His body tingled as he came harder than he ever had before, and he nearly crushed her as he panted against her neck while her sweaty limbs clung to him. They both felt like putty, and for many drawn-out minutes, all they could do was lie on their backs while staring up at the ceiling. Gavin recovered slower than Nines, and as the RK900 sat up a little, he chuckled and pointed at something across the living room.

“What is it?” Gavin craned her neck up, feeling her thighs slightly sore. Had she really been that rough?? She felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her, but she sat up and let out a frightened shriek when she saw her two cats perched up on the windowsill. They were staring down at both Nines and Gavin with slightly wide eyes. Their ears twitched, and their tails slowly swished about as they purred lightly.

“I had no idea we had an audience,” Nines lightly joked, “I hope it was as good for them as it was for you, love.” He stole a kiss from Gavin’s cheek, and she held a hand up to it while blushing furiously.

“Nines!” She leapt to her feet, swaying about as she grabbed her discarded clothes to hide her private parts with, “Never again out here! From now on, we’re _only_ having sex in the bedroom, else we won’t be having sex at all!!”

A surprised glance was upon his face instantly. “Really?” he tilted his head curiously at her as he grinned wickedly, still seated on the floor. “You didn’t seem to mind it when I was fucking your brains out in your car just earlier this morning…”

Remembering how pleasurable that had been, she blushed deeper, and she yelped when Nines got up and slapped her ass playfully. “I mean it, Nines!” she yelled as she ran to her bedroom, and Nines certainly appreciated the lovely view of her plump behind as she ran away from him.

“As if you could stay away from me,” he chuckled, following her into her bedroom and making sure to close and lock the door behind himself tightly so they wouldn’t be interrupted for the rest of the night.


	15. Just for Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck me, I keep forgetting my fucking warning tags. Christ. 
> 
> Anyway, SMEX. Reader beware.

Gavin was beyond nervous the following morning. Elijah Kamski had called her and told her that the reversal brew was ready for consuming, and although she’d initially leapt up in joy and relief, when she had the first cup of coffee down her system, she seemed to be more hesitant and reluctant to get ready and head over to Kamski’s manor to conduct the experiment.

Nines had tried encouraging her and pushing her to get ready faster, but she suddenly seemed both more awake, but also ‘depressed’…she was unenergized, slow, dull, unenthusiastic, and didn’t offer much in the way of a fruitful conversation. It took all of Nines’ willpower to push her to get ready and move out the door. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve assumed that perhaps she really didn’t want to change back into ‘male’ Gavin Reed. Whether that were the case or not, Nines pushed her towards the door, out the apartment, and eventually into her car.

She was soon swaying and rocking on her feet, nervously wringing her hands together as she bit her lower lip and stared down at the pavement. Eventually, she dug into her pocket and handed him her car keys. “You drive, Nines,” she almost pressed out in a painful ghost of a whisper, “I just…I can’t drive right now.”

He understood, and he nodded as he grabbed the keys and helped her get in the passenger seat before driving off towards Kamski’s manor. The entire length of the ride, she’d been silent, merely staring out the window and sighing every once in a while. It hurt Nines to hear her sighing so forlornly, but he couldn’t blame her after everything she’d gone through in such a short period of time…

No!

After everything _he_ -Gavin Reed had gone through!

Nines knew he was ready to accept and welcome back male Gavin Reed with open arms into his life, and the clever android also knew that Gavin was fearful of whether or not he would be accepted as a man the same way he’d been loved and accepted as a woman. But for Nines, it didn’t matter in the slightest; not when it came to Gavin.

“I love you.”

The words came so freely, and Gavin seemed to brighten up significantly once he’d stated them. Blushing, she tucked a loose hair strand behind an ear, and she quickly whispered, “I know; you tell me a lot.”

As she reached into the glove compartment beneath the dashboard of the car, Nines knew she’d been searching for a cigarette. He drove on, frowning seriously as he switched lanes and molded into the quotidian traffic that was headed in the same direction as Kamski’s home was located in.

Yes, Gavin had heard him, but it appeared she wasn’t _listening_. This troubled the peeved RK900 even more so than usual, and he worried his lower lip while she shifted about in the tiny space. Papers rustled and wrappers crinkled, but she let out a sigh of relief as she sang out cheerfully, “Found my fuckin’ smokes!!”

Nines only nodded-barely acknowledging her victory. Something lingered deeply within his psyche, and though it bothered him, it also made him yearn for something significant. Was it Gavin?

Staring at her next to himself while she lit her cigarette, Nines shook his head quickly. No, he had her, and she’d promised to always remain along his side to continue this newfound friendship and relationship. It had to be something else, something that tugged and itched like a virus deep somewhere in his system he was unable to root out…unless he had the cure!!

But what was it?!

….

Did it depend on Gavin Reed?

She sighed, kicked her smooth legs out before herself, and enjoyed her cigarette. Taking puff after puff, the toxic fumes weaved about, but they didn’t bother Nines. He didn’t mind them, in fact. As long as it made her happy, comfortable, and relieved her of her stress, he was more than content with her smoking even when she became a man again.

But what lacked??? Something had to; he felt empty all over!!

Didn’t they have everything??

….

Peeking over at her dainty little fingers that held the burning cigarette, he wondered how much better things would be and how much lovelier she’d look if she wore a ring. Yes, it would sparkle and glow, and it would tell everyone just whom she loved and belonged to.

….

A RING!!

Immediately, Nines pulled the car over, the tires screeching dangerously about. Other vehicles honked maddeningly at him for his sudden gesture, the other drivers flipping him off and waving their arms in their irritation on full display.

Gavin held on for dear life, her fingernails digging into the warm seats as she shrieked, “NIIIINES!!! THE FUCK’S GOTTEN INTO YOU?!!?! SLOW DOWN, JACKASS!!”

Slamming his foot on the gas pedal, Nines turned the car about, making way towards the side of the lane and turning on his emergency lights. Of course, much more in the way of irate honking sounded clear in the air, but that didn’t stop him at all. He moved forward further, trying to make his way past a small minivan that was headed towards them.

At once, Gavin screamed while holding onto his arm and the cigarette. “REVERSE!! NINES! REVERSE, DUMBASS!! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!”

Nines did just that, and he deftly avoided the minivan. It breezed past them on the way, so much so close that Gavin turned ghost white. She held onto her stomach, her cigarette ashes fluttering down to the floor of the car while Nines hit the brakes, finally. When the car came to a halt, she leaned back, tilted her head, and she drew her arm up.

“You nearly killed us, you freak,” she drawled on, though it sounded weak, almost as though she’d had the wind knocked out of her. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the cigarette, completely unaware of Nines leaning towards her in his seat.

His eyes burned with a loving, possessive passion for her. At once, he gripped her face in both strong hands, and he turned her to face himself. With utmost confidence in his deep voice, when her eyes met his, he spoke out to her.

“Marry me.”

“Wha—mmphff!!” Her cries of shock and protest had been greatly reduced to muffled moans and ardent whines, and only because Nines had passionately slammed his mouth down over hers.

He kissed her like a starving man who didn’t know how to stop, but she reciprocated immediately by clutching onto him. She never held back on her own sounds and motions, allowing him to lick into her mouth just as much as she did the same to him. He held onto her smaller face desperately, pouring everything he had into this exchange. It was by far the most passionate kiss for him, and he was certain she felt the same way judging by how she leaned into him and cloaked him in her perfume and softer body. He wished her form would envelop and trap his forever, and he nestled himself practically on top of her as he sucked her plump lower lip into his mouth.

It would’ve definitely escalated had another passing vehicle not honked and interrupted so rudely. The loud horn blaring by shook Gavin out of her sexual and romantic stupor, it seemed. She snapped back to action by shoving Nines off herself and coughing violently. Nines didn’t understand why she was reacting like this, not until he noticed that she smelled and tasted of cigarette smoke…which was currently billowing out of her mouth heavily.

Oops…

As she coughed, she panted out puffs of the grey-blue clouds, and it floated above their heads in the masses. She fanned herself strongly, eyes full of tears as she struggled to catch her breath. Pressing a hand down over her chest, she wheezed and sat up just to fling her cigarette out the open window before turning to address her partner.

She scowled mightily at him, and yet Nines _still_ thought she was a true goddess and a perfect example of true beauty. Her hair was badly matted to her skull, and the strands that weren’t clung over towards the car seat stuck out as though she’d been electrocute. Her cheeks were flushed beet red; her lips were freshly swollen because of his potent kiss, her eyes were dewy and confused, and her clothes were wrinkled and slightly messy on her frame.

She was perfect.

Adjusting herself quickly, she gathered her long hair together, sweeping it off her shoulders and bringing it all together in one bunch. Fingernails combing through it, she sneered at him before grabbing her purse. Like Chloe, she fished out a small comb, and as she peered into the rear-view mirror, she began fixing her hair.

“The hell is wrong with you, Nines?!” Eyes squinting in quite the vitriolic, accusatory fashion, she ran the comb through her hair many, many times. Her arm trembled slightly, but she managed to get a hold of herself while she continued restoring her physical appearance.

Shaking her head at him, she snorted, “You’re so damn weird! One minute, you’re all quiet and brooding, and then the next thing I know, you’re basically choking me to dea—”

Facing her directly, he inched himself towards her in his seat as he demanded, “I want you to marry me, Gavin Reed.”

Again, she was truly baffled by his words. Nearly dropping her small comb, she managed to compose herself at the last minute. Though her cheeks remained deep pink, she shoved the item back into her purse before whirling about and pointing out the open window.

“Fuck! You made me waste a cigarette, Nines!” She was purposefully ducking and dodging the question, and since Nines had known Gavin Reed to do this when he was the most uncomfortable, the android wasn’t too offended and taken aback.

Smiling warmly, he again repeated, “Marry me.”

She winced before coughing out, “Sh-shut up with that!”

“I’m serious, Reed; marry me.”

“Nines, stop!”

Leaning back, he drawled, “You think I’m playing around, don’t you?”

She rolled her eyes as she quickly interjected with, “No, I’m not saying that. But it’s tough to take you seriously because I’m sure you’re in love with the idea of being in love with me, and I think you want ‘Gabby’ and her body; not Gavin Reed.”

He’d already anticipated this, and he was hardly shocked she was still resisting. Very well. She could try and fight back all she wanted, but he wasn’t going to give up, and he was going to repeat to her and assure her of the certainty of his love over and over again until she was convinced.

Coiling a finger under her chin, he almost chuckled in amusement when her eyes automatically snapped shut, and she tilted her head back like a feline while enjoying a gentle stroking.

He sighed ardently, eyes glazed over with affection and mild lust the longer he studied her form. “Gavin, I understand you’re scared and doubtful. I wouldn’t blame you if I were in your shoes, but you have to know that I don’t go around asking people to marry me when I’m not serious.”

Eyes rolling back into her head, she moaned before gently pushing his hand away from her heated face. “Nines,” she bemoaned, “you don’t want me…you should be with another girl you can love and settle down with!”

His eyebrows quirked up. “A girl?” he frowned before answering her odd statement with, “I thought you knew that your gender hardly mattered?”

When her eyes snapped open and bore deeply into his, Nines froze. He hadn’t been expecting this abrupt, bold move, and he had no idea what to do with it. Remaining in his petrified state, he lay his hands in his lap and waited patiently for her to speak.

Pressing her hand down over her forehead, her thin fingers reached forth and pinched the bridge of her nose. He knew she was stressed, and he knew for a fact that she wasn’t feeling too well. Thankfully, he was also aware that she wasn’t upset with him, and that she was merely battling with her own social insecurities than with anything else he’d said or done. He never wanted to be the root cause of her turmoil or anguish, and he vowed never to do her even unintentional harm.

When she’d taken her time, though her hand still hung above her eyes and shielded those beauteous sights from him, she inhaled sharply. It indicated to him that she was ready to go on, and he listened intently.

Tongue clicking against her teeth, she sighed painfully, “Nines, this is silly. You don’t want me, and we both know that.”

Once again, the frown returned to his face. “How do you know that?” he asked in a cutting tone, but that didn’t appear to set her off.

Dropping her hands and folding them into her lap, she stared on at him in sadness. “Because you _never_ approached me and expressed this much interest in me when I was a guy, and you know it.”

Her accusations hurt and slammed into him. He wasn’t going to delude himself into thinking her words hadn’t caused him some sort of grief. They had, but it wasn’t even nearly enough to deter or disparage his heart. He was set on her, and it would take many miracles over and a revolution before he even _thought_ about changing his mind.

Armed with that, he gently touched her knee, and then drew his hand up to clasp hers. She returned the gesture in the same way he anticipated she would, and it encouraged him to keep on going while their fingers intertwined gently. Looking at her, then, he felt that even though she couldn’t meet his eyes, she was as keen on his reply as he was her actions and feelings. This served as all the motivation in the world for him. Perhaps she was good at shielding and closing herself off to him for a while, but he knew that once he got past her fortress made only of harsh, cold words like ice, his own potent ones would melt her barriers away. Her heart couldn’t ever be hidden from him, and she wasn’t even attempting to shield it at this point.

She felt the same way about him, and it was futile to deny or doubt it.

His hand tightened around hers significantly. “I’m not driving on until you believe me and agree to be mine for life, Gavin.”

“Nines, this is—”

“How I truly, _really_ feel,” he finished, pressing his forehead flush against hers. His hands found her long, brunette locks of hair, and he gently played with them and curled them around his fingers. He could practically taste her and scent her, and it drove him mad with passion and lust churning competitively in his system at the same time.

“Marry. Me.”

She whimpered, “I was a guy…”

He purred, “And you _will_ go back to normalcy, and I support that entirely and completely.”

Unable to believe it, she choked on her tears and words simultaneously while pulling them both together. “You…you mean it all, Nines?! E-everything you just said to me, you seriously mean without a shadow of a doubt?!”

He nodded once solidly in his confirmation. “I absolutely do. I want you just as you were before all this happened, Gavin. Your becoming a woman only motivated me to pursue you in another way, but I assure you, I was _always_ fond of you.”

“You w-were?” It appeared as though he’d knocked the wind clean out of her, and he loved being the cause of such a reaction from his darling.

Kissing the top of her head, he cooed, “Oh yes, I really did like you before, Gavin.” When he sensed her doubt increasing, he quickly supplied, “Why else do you think I requested Captain Fowler to pair us up together at work, hmm?” It wasn’t a lie; since the day he’d been introduced to Detective Gavin Reed, he’d immediately been mesmerized and reeled in by the man’s raw attitude and courageous obstinance.

He’d been swept away by him then, just as he was swept up by her, now.

Him, her; it didn’t matter. He just loved Gavin Reed in whatever body or form he or she came in. But how to explain that all in one go? It was going to be quite a difficult feat. Nines had recently learned that human emotions and experiences couldn’t be contained and described in words alone, nor could such aspects of life be bottled down to basic concepts. They were magnanimous at times, cruel in others. They were extremely delicate, and significantly complicated. Perhaps far-fetched at times, and maybe even widely exaggerated, but that all came with subjectivity, which wasn’t anything like a machine’s programming or a strict mathematical formula. There was great room for error when he was dealing with people instead of numbers and calculations.

And he loved it. Never again did he wish to be reduced to numbers and statistics, but genuine feelings, truth, emotions, suffering, and the ability to heal, grow, and rise above that…though not all alone. Now that he had Gavin Reed at his side, Nines vowed that they _both_ wouldn’t ever be alone, and he was going to see through his promise until the end.

Beaming brightly at her with all the love and honesty he could muster, Nines whispered into her wispy, thick hair. “Please give me the one and only gift I could ever ask for, and become my partner, Gavin Reed. You’d be doing me the greatest service, and I promise that I will do right by you for as long as we both are on this Earth.”

Her small, slender arms slid up along his body, a silent, physical confirmation that she was still listening to him as much as possible during such an emotionally charged time. Nines appreciated that more than he could communicate in words, so he didn’t rely on them this time. Kissing her hair, her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her chin, and then her lips once, he practically felt himself ignited by her body heat alone.

Her long eyelashes fluttered, and then she peeked up coquettishly at him. Her looks were tearing him apart with a mad frenzy to take her again, but he didn’t want her freaking out and thinking this was all based upon sex alone. He respected her far more than that, and he was going to show her with everything he could.

Their fingers looped in a delectable way, and he could’ve sworn that he was salivating over it. Fighting for control, he kept his composure as he repeatedly told her he loved her and always would.

Shaking violently, she clung to him for support. “I…t-two men…we…we can’t!!”

Undeterred, his perseverance was met with little resistance when he gently kissed the corners of her soft mouth, first, and then slowly made his way to plant a deeper kiss on those sweet, sensual lips he loved the most.

“Don’t worry about that,” he encouraged softly while stroking her delicate skin that practically glowed. “Just be with me, Gavin, and let me be a part of your life and heart. That’s all I ask.”

Eyes glazed with tears that threatened to fall, Nines hurriedly ran a finger up along her cheek, and just in time to catch a diamond-like tear in essence before it fell and disappeared down below.

“Don’t waste a single tear,” came his deep rumble of a purr, causing her to practically swoon in his arms. “I aim to make you smile and laugh from now on; not cry.” His words were like the brilliantly bright rays of the summer sun kissing away and melting the lands after winter. Everything was freshly renewed and reborn, and Gavin could only cling on tighter to him.

As they held onto each other, hands clasped together tighter than imaginable, Gavin let out a faint whisper, her voice hoarse and full of emotions. “If you’re lying to me, I’ll kill you myself.” She wrapped a surprisingly strong hand around the back of Nines’ skull, and she drew him closer than ever.

He only smiled. “I promise, and I _always_ keep my promises, Gavin.”

She lightly elbowed him, though a tiny smile teased the corners of her mouth anyway. “I know,” she groused playfully, “but I can still kick your ass, remember that!!”

Nines gently tapped the tip of her scarred nose with his index finger. His thirium pump swelled in his sternum, and he knew he couldn’t be happier if he wished it a thousand times. Gavin Reed had finally made all his dreams come true. This was such a notion that the stunned RK900 never thought he’d admit, even to himself.

Ravenously, he sniffed at her essence, the hungry growl leaving his mouth before he could comprehend how it had done so to begin with. “So, that’s a ‘yes’, then?”

Her fingernails clawed and dug into his skin, but he had longed since stopped minding it.

She purred back, “Of course it’s a ‘yes’, you plastic jerk.”

“That’s my wild girl.”

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

Gavin approached the man who was soon to be her husband, sauntering and swaying toward him, the outline of her hips rocking under the sheer material. Her nightgown was rather thin, the fabric see-through, but she chose it for that specific reason. They’d agreed to one final night together, postponing the inevitable if not for just _one last_ intimate exchange.

Nines beckoned her over with just a fleeting glance at her sexy lingerie. The sight of it all was enough to send his imagination working on overdrive. He stood straighter, trying to tower over her womanly intimidation. There was no use; her prowess outweighed his own vastly, and he caved in at her knees like a starving man offering prayer before a goddess. He was naked, his cock stiff and thick with desire for only her. His blue eyes were hooded with animalistic lust and his muscles were already flexing with anticipation.

She stopped a few paces away, her delicate fingers pulling the straps of her lingerie off her shoulders, and she slowly dropped the material on the floor and let it pool around her ankles. Her lover inhaled sharply and bared his teeth. It was remarkable that he hadn’t moved yet, but Gavin knew how to control him. Grinning, she purposefully left the barely-there panties on, liking the way the material felt cold—she was beyond wet.

Now, she was inches away from him. Sensually, her back arched toward him, those plump breasts lifting and nipples straining for his teeth. His cock brushed against her flat lower belly, leaving a small smear of pre-cum on her hot skin. Gavin awarded him with a smirk, baring the whites that would drive him crazy. He knew it, too, and he fully gave into her mad pull. He shifted his feet and his hands twitched toward her, yearning inherently for the moment they would become one.

Suddenly, she shook her head. Giggling softly at his frustrated display, she almost wanted him to hurry, bend her over and fuck her until she came in a desperate, quaking mess around him. But she didn’t and she didn’t allow him…not just yet. Instead, she joined him on the soft mattress, carefully wrapping her fingers around his cock; the skin was hot and throbbing in her palm. Nines’ eyes fluttered shut, and he dropped his head back as she pumped him once, from the head to the base. He finally touched Gavin, pressing down on her shoulders with enough pressure to let her know that he wanted her lips around his cock. Nines so desperately wanted to thrust into her mouth; he wanted to be in control.

A triumphant grin painted her features, and she whispered hotly in his ear that he couldn’t have the control he wanted; she was in control. To show it to him, she swiftly made him get on his knees and she then pulled off her drenched panties. Grabbing his hair with both hands, she guided him toward her wetness that was presented just for him, just as he’d ordered her once long ago. She was wet; she could feel the juices running down on her thighs. Invitingly and without shame, she now spread her legs wide, presenting him with everything he wanted. When his tongue made the first strong, long swipe, she felt as though her knees buckled.

He used his teeth but just enough for Gavin to feel it as he nibbled on her clit, and then gently marked the insides of her firm thighs by littering his bite marks up and down her skin. At the height of her own arousal, she tugged firmly on his arm, indicating that she needed more. Obediently, he slid one finger into her wetness. Immediately, she ground her lower half against his hand and tugged again. Another finger joined the first within no time when he knew she could take it.

Gavin panted while begging him not to ever stop, but Nines did cease suddenly, taking a second for a breather. When their eyes met, the flush in her cheeks wasn’t just from embarrassment anymore.

She truly loved what he was doing, but he was gaining far too much in the way of control. So, she stubbornly pulled him to his feet again and circled him slowly while he stood there before the bed. He was practically panting as he wiped his mouth on his arm and gave his lover a smoldering look. Gavin left him again and lay on the warm bed, spreading her legs wide in another open invitation. She let him watch as she played with herself lazily and then beckoned Nines towards herself with two glistening fingers. He prowled towards her, looking angry at her teasing, and fell between her legs, dipping his head to scrape his teeth on her pert nipples. His cock nudged her entrance and she spread her legs wider, placing her hands on his lower back. The wet head pushed into her small entrance, stretching…

Her belly was clenching and unclenching with an uncomfortable heat.

She was lying under her lover-her legs spread shamelessly, just how he’d always wanted her. Her folds were so wet that his throbbing cock slipped onto her thigh. Nines started to smirk at her frustration and smacked her hand away when she tried to pull his cock into herself. He was going to take care of this, just as he’d vowed. Nines then wrapped his own hand around himself and rubbed the head against the reddening bud. She arched, letting out a stream of uncontrolled, wild mewls, and he finally shoved into her with one forceful thrust. The scream of ecstasy that filled the RK900’s auditory receptors was utterly delicious. She was hot and wet and tight. Her muscles wrapped around him and he only quivered. Bracing himself up on an arm, he carefully pulled her ankles onto his shoulders and pounded into her thighs so that she could take all of him at once.

The entire time he moved, he whispered something into Gavin’s ears. The words and phrases ranged from how dedicated and devoted he was, how much he wanted to serve and please her, to even descriptions of their wedding. Peppering his sentences with some lust, he told her how he wanted to take her on the wedding night, and he even toyed with the idea of making her pregnant with his child. He even sounded slightly amused when she glared at him and nipped his lower lip harshly between her teeth.

Nines didn’t mind her roughness.

While he grew even harder inside her, Gavin shivered uncontrollably. His words and hot breath were brushing against her ear, drawing out of her some of the most wanton moans even she didn’t think were possible.

Still, that fluttered back into the recesses of her mind, and Gavin wondered if he was close enough to feel the heat between her thighs.

And yet he continued.

Her head fell back while moans and whimpers tore from her throat. Gavin breathed raggedly while Nines powerfully fucked her. She came quickly, her muscles contracting and milking his cock as she squealed. It was one of three delightful orgasms on that bed. After her second, her body was covered in a sheen of sweat. He twisted her onto her knees and pushed her face into the bed. Nines’ thick cock sprung free, letting her squirm in front of himself before he slowly pushed into again. He sunk his strong fingers into the skin of her hips and pummeled his way to an orgasm. Her damp hair balled in his fist when he drew her up slightly, her back arched in an artistic way. The sound of wet skin on skin filled the room, spiking up both their arousals even more than ever.

When Nines eyed the small beads of perspiration that peppered his future bride’s heated skin, he leaned forward to lick some of the sweet and salty sweat from her spine. The sensations came upon the male so quickly that he smacked his hands back on her hips and snarled. Heat exploded like abrupt sunlight from his balls and emptied into the sweet woman whimpering beneath himself in bliss.

Holding onto the sheets for dear life, Gavin inhaled shakily as Nines finished. They broke away from each other partly, enough so that she was able to twist herself around and meet his gaze. He was staring right back at her, completely unhinged.

“I swear, I’ll only love _you_ , Gavin Reed.”

At once, due to the way he’d been looking at her, the warmth that had been building up in her belly suddenly erupted with Nines’ last breathed sentence. The smaller female fluttered to the mattress, but before she fell onto it, Nines caught her.

Gavin’s small fingers found their way to wrap around her lover’s forearms where he stood so closely behind her.

He didn’t say a word, but he withdrew his flaccid length easily out of her.

The heat was still releasing and more strongly now. Gavin squeezed her eyes shut and her lips parted. Her back pressed against his chest as she held on. An unstoppable wave crashed over her and Gavin released a strained, womanly cry as her head fell onto Nines’ shoulder. Her belly clenched one last time and burst the heat from her privates right down the insides of her thighs. She tried clamping them both shut, but she felt far too weak, and Nines wedged himself between them by shoving a large hand down to stop her.

She stayed in that position, using Nines as support as she tried to gather herself together again. Her chest heaved feverishly as the realization of how powerful and how much stronger this was began to hit her.

This had been far more intimate. In spite of the plenty of other times they’d been in bed together, somehow, this seemed…more potent. It was more than sex and lovemaking; it was a soul-bond and a deeply rooted connection that would never go.

Gavin would be damned if it ever left. She’d not allow for that happen.


	16. The Man Without Fear

“Good morning, Gavin, Nines!! I’m so happy you both finally made it!!”

Chloe and Elijah Kamski stood side by side, beaming back at Gavin and Nines while they stood closely pressed together on the front porch of Kamski’s large abode. The android maker and his android companion both eagerly welcomed their guests indoors, the last bits of the bright sun also sweeping inside in accompaniment.

The front foyer was large and even brighter than outside, with many expensive android parts and components kept in glass display cases like trophies. Modern art pieces, statues, as well as antique musical instruments hanging from freshly painted and decorated walls greeted their eyes. Everything was pristine and in its rightful place, but Gavin and Nines didn’t want to linger about and admire it for too long.

Hand in hand, the couple followed Kamski and Chloe down the long, bright hall, before Chloe paused, and then hissed something sharply in her lover’s ear. At once, Elijah stopped walking, and he turned around abruptly on his heels.

Apparently, whatever she’d said to him had some effect, and he blushed deeply and profusely as he stared down at his own feet rather than at the other young couple.

“Err,” he began shyly, a penitent look instantly on his face. The abashed man continued under duress uncomfortably, “Gavin, would you like something to drink?” When Chloe nudged him again, he coughed, “I mean, something other than the potion?”

Rolling her eyes, the mildly irritated woman snapped, “You told me not to consume anything prior to taking the reversal brew, Mr. Kamski…”

A long silence permeated back and forth between everyone, and then Elijah Kamski growled at Chloe. “Told you so! Jesus!!”

The female android waved him off as she shouted, “It’s the thought that counts, Elijah, and right now, I think you’re nothing but a spoiled brat and a pathetic host!!!”

When Gavin and Nines exchanged pained glances due to the slight bickering their host and hostess displayed, the other couple scowled heatedly at one another before Kamski crossed his arms over his chest and stood taller. Though he was dressed in a silly green, blue, red, and orange patterned tie dye shirt and black shorts and flip flops, he still appeared calm in his demeanor in comparison to Chloe. The female android seethed, her long blonde hair done up in a tight bun atop her head daintily, her upper torso sporting a red tank top, followed by thin black yoga leggings that hugged her lower half and showed off her beauteous curves.

While Chloe’s LED light flashed on yellow numerous times, Elijah snorted, “You’ll have to excuse her, I’m afraid; she’s _still_ bitter because I refuse to ask the other RT600 models to leave the mansion.”

Chloe’s finger immediately jabbed him in the nose, then, and she shrieked stridently, “Maybe I have good enough reason to suggest that?! Hmm??” Holding out her hand, then, her bracelets dangled and beamed brightly and blindingly in the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Addressing Gavin with both her body language and stance, she hissed, “Come on, Gavin; is it _really too much_ to ask for your man to stay faithful and loyal to you instead of parading around your own darn home with other women all day long?!”

Throat drying up and clenching tightly, Gavin barely managed to choke out, “Umm, well…”

“How manipulative, Chloe!” Kamski interrupted with a shrill cry. “First off, you should _totally not_ try and get another woman on my case; you lot are insane when banding together for the same cause! Secondly, what woman would be _angry_ in this scenario?!”

Livid, Chloe hissed between clenched teeth, “Elijah, I swear, I’ll—”

Ignoring the vociferous woman even though it wasn’t wise to, Elijah boasted, “I created more androids like yourself, Chloe, yes, I did do that!!” Puffing out his chest, he crowed, “But think about it!! I created them in _your image_!! That means I love you _so much_ that I want there to be more of you!! That means—”

“That means you don’t value and respect me _enough_ , Elijah,” the distraught woman’s voice rang out clear like a bell. “It means that I’m not enough for you if you have eyes for other women! Don’t you get that?!” Pointing at herself, she shrieked, “I want to be the _only_ woman in your life, Elijah!!”

Rolling his eyes, he sighed weakly, “Chloe, I don’t sleep with the others, you know that.”

“That’s not what I’m saying!!” She clenched her tiny hands into tight fists, and as she held them down to her sides, she softly said, “I just want you all to myself, Elijah...please understand my position.”

Sniffling softly, she stood back, and when she realized how quiet and still it was around herself, she gasped as her LED light changed to yellow.

“Oh my goodness!” She waved her hands, erratically, “Nines! Gavin! I apologize for that!”

Turning gaunt when he remembered they still had ‘guests’, Elijah uncomfortably coughed out, “Err, right...Miss Gavin? Nines?” Extending his arm, he whispered, “Would you both come with me, please?”

Gavin glanced at Nines awkwardly for a moment, and then Elijah leaned into her as he whispered quickly, “Forget that this happened!!! Please!!”

Chloe smacked him roughly on the shoulder for that, and they then turned and practically jogged down the hall.

As Gavin and Nines stood back for a moment, Nines sensed a lot of reluctance and hesitance brewing within his lover. Reaching for her hands, he gathered them in his larger ones and planted soft, tender kisses on the back of them.

He cooed, “It’s okay to be nervous, my love.”

“I’m not too nervous,” she replied, “but I want to be a man again and feel better.”

Gracing her with a warm smile, Nines purred, “You will, and I’ll be here for you every step of the way as I promised.”

She pressed herself into him as she exhaled in glee, “You’ll marry me, right?”

Somehow, Elijah-in spite of being at least twenty feet away-heard them. Stopping in his motions abruptly, he held out a hand to also stop Chloe, and she smacked herself right into his strong arm. Glaring at him for such an odd thing to spring on her out of nowhere, she’d been about to hiss out something at him, when he hushed her strongly.

Cupping a hand around her cheek almost sweetly, Elijah gushed, “Ooooh, did you hear that, Chloe!!! Gavin and Nines want to get married!!”

Furiously, Gavin blushed a deep shade as she spat, “That’s not something you should go around sh-shouting!”

Nines’ red LED light seemed to project the same thing as he hissed thickly, “Stop wasting Gavin’s time, Kamski! We came here for a reason, and that reason _doesn’t_ involve you making Gavin feel uncomfortable or put on the spot!!”

Reeling back from that, Elijah groused, “Damn, I guess I forgot that you are quite the protective lover, Nines…sorry!”

Shaking her head, Chloe held out a hand for Gavin to take. Obediently, the other woman inched up towards Chloe, and once their hands clasped together, she led the way. Elijah and Nines followed, and the journey was a much quieter one than Gavin had anticipated. The entire time they walked on down the long, expansive halls, she couldn’t help but feel both excitement and dread passing through herself. She was relieved to be on the way towards becoming a man once again, but on the other hand, some of the greatest and most sensually rewarding of experiences had been bestowed unto her because she’d been a woman for a month. Now, this was all going to end, and she would go back to what?

Being a man who was madly in love with another man. Perhaps that sounded a bit dull and dry in her head, but she truly missed who she’d been born as all along, and she wanted to gain her own life back just the way it once had been prior to all this insanity. That’s what she’d missed the most.

They stopped at a large door that served as a protective barrier of sorts, and it automatically opened to reveal sliding glass doors hiding beneath and behind it. The motion sensor bots hung above the doors scanned everyone, and once Elijah’s identity had been approved, the doors slid open in welcoming. Elijah then moved past them all, clearing his throat authoritatively as he led them into a large room that looked like a hospital lab and a mix between an operating room.

A large examination bed sat in the center, the curtains drawn around it, and a whole pile of medical equipment and vials stood about on shelves. Things bubbled, monitors ‘beeped’, and it all made Gavin nervous as she looked around and saw photos of body parts, android parts, and x-rays. A clean, and neatly folded gown sat on the end of the bed, and next to it were charts, a few stools, and a tiny table that held no items on its surface currently. Everything smelled clean, looked fresh, and still frightened Gavin due to how advanced certain machines and tools in this lab were.

Turning around, she weakly gasped, “Nines, is this—”

“Don’t worry, Miss Gavin,” Elijah sighed out, “you’re in good hands, and Chloe will help you undress, now.” Motioning behind the curtains, he allowed his partner to take Gavin away. “There’ll be a hospital gown, and I want you to put that on for me, first…”

Nines stood by and glared, though he kept a close eye on Elijah, should the other man decide to do something as silly as perhaps take a peek behind the curtain.

While Gavin changed and handed her clothes over to Chloe, a sad look fell in her eyes. Chloe noticed it right away, and she softly cooed, “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

Hanging her head down as she began unhooking her bra, Gavin replied weakly, “I guess this is the last time I get to wear these, huh?” Chuckling more so to entertain and amuse herself, her eyes turned pink and glossy as she added, “I can’t lie and say being a woman was all that bad…”

“…Except for periods,” Chloe giggled.

“Yeah, except for those,” Gavin nodded, wringing her hands about. Fidgeting for a moment, she could help but ponder aloud, “What if…what if I miss it all too much, Chloe? What do I do?”

Before the female android could respond, Elijah’s voice rang out proudly, “Did I hear someone say that they’ll miss being a woman?” His hand was snaking around the secluded area sealed off by the curtain, and then he screamed as he was violently yanked away.

“Nines!” he screamed in anger, “I wasn’t going to peek!!”

“I don’t care,” came the RK900’s stern voice, “keep your hands and eyes to yourself!!”

Dressing swiftly as she could in her gown, Gavin hopped away from the secluded privacy the curtains provided. Her small, bare feet slapped against the cold hard tiles of the floor, but that didn’t deter her from bounding towards Elijah and desperately hooking her fingers onto his shoulders. Shaking him once soundly, she drew her concerned face closer to his, and cried out in shock, “What does that mean?! What did you say just now?!”

Stunned for a moment, Elijah couldn’t even blink. He only moved and snapped out of his odd reverie when Nines shoved him roughly and violently in the center of his back, clearly encouraging him to get a move on in terms of providing an answer. Gulping loudly enough that it almost echoed in the lab, Elijah stared down at Gavin as she stood boldly before him, fists clenched tightly. For a moment, both Nines and Chloe had to wonder whether she was going to punch the infamous android creator…

Eventually, as Gavin’s labored, ragged breathing was the only sound ringing about in the room, Elijah murmured, “I…I’ve found a way to make it so that the effects of the first brew are more stable.” Avoiding eye contact with both Gavin and Nines, he expounded weakly, “You can go back and forth from man to woman as long as you have a stabilizing brew, and I was thinking of giving it to you both as a gift.”

Staring at Nines for a moment, Gavin commented, “I don’t think—”

Nines tried jumping in, “She doesn’t need—”

Roaring so she could be heard over him, Gavin cried out loudly, “I’ll take it!!!”

Jaw hanging wide open, Nines rounded on Gavin. Taking a long look at her, he shook his head in bewilderment. “Gavin,” he snapped out moodily, “if you’re still not sure whether I love and prefer you as a man or a woman, be assured, I love _you_ as you are and were before and after!!”

Snatching his hands in her own, a tearful Gavin shook her head. “I’ve decided, Nines,” she sighed as she embraced him one last time while she could be a woman. “I love you too, and I want to do things that please you the most.”

Leaning into her, one of his large hands fell into her long brown hair. Coiling it around a few fingers, he then brought the strand up to his nose and inhaled slowly. Eyes closed, he purred, “As you wish, Gavin, but you’re my world; you’re enough for me.”

Not at all caring that they technically had an audience in the room with them, Gavin and Nines embraced each other deeply, lips seeking out lips. It was a rather deep kiss, with Nines crushing her small, lithe body to his own. When Gavin softly groaned from the force and intensity of it, she suddenly heard someone clearing their throat.

At once, she wriggled away from Nines and held onto her flushed cheeks. How embarrassing!!!

While Elijah Kamski stared at the floor awkwardly, Chloe elbowed him violently.

“OWWW!! What the—”

“How come _you_ never talk to me like that or hold me in that way?!?” Red LED light searing into his eyes, she growled, “I’m going to have a chat with you after this, you hear?!?!”

Holding up his hands in surrender, Elijah rasped, “Alright, alright, woman! Sheesh!!” Motioning at Gavin with a head nod, then, he gripped her arm in a hand and tugged her away from Nines. “I’ll be borrowing the Missus for a while, Nines, but I promise you can see her…err, I mean, see _him_ right after!!”

As they drew away from Nines, the RK900 stared on forlornly at Gavin’s back. Deep down, he knew was going to miss her. There was no way to tell whether Elijah’s next brew could make it so that she’d return. The man was a total blithering idiot, and Nines didn’t trust him. He knew there was a chance the woman he’d grown to love and spend time experiencing a lot of intimacy with was going to disappear from his sight forever. This crushed him, but he brushed the pangs of frustration and pain aside as much as he could.

His own personal preferences and desires and needs didn’t matter. This was about Gavin; not himself. Residing himself to that fact, he waited until she stopped once she was at the curtains again. Turning around halfway, she offered him a small, warm, auspicious smile followed by a wave.

He offered her the same back and mouthed: ‘I love you’.

His thirium pump swelled massively when she mouthed it back perfectly.

And then, the curtains were drawn, and she could no longer see Nines, and he couldn’t see her.

Panicking, Gavin turned to face Elijah Kamski, but he pushed her down onto the examination table while holding up the infamous bottle of purple liquid that had been responsible for her entire life turning upside down to begin with.

“Close your eyes and open wide please, Gavin,” he cooed down at her while stroking her hair and forehead. “When you wake up, I promise, it’ll all seem like it was a nasty dream.”

Not having much of a choice, she inhaled sharply, held her breath, and then opened her mouth to allow the strange substance to be poured down her throat. Forcing herself not to vomit it back up, she didn’t recall it ever tasting so nauseating. Chloe held tightly onto her hand, and she squeezed back when Elijah held up a small needle.

When she gulped loudly in fear, Elijah coolly explained, “This is the stabilizing agent, Gavin. Please relax; I’m just going to inject it now, and you’ll be better when you wake up.”

Not one to see herself being injected with a damn needle, she turned away just in time. The sharp needle prodded her skin, and it only gave off a pinching sensation. Her hand wove tightly around Chloe’s, and the other woman squeezed resolutely back in a comforting move.

From afar, Gavin heard Elijah’s voice in her ear.

“Count backwards from ten now please, Gavin…”

She’d done this many times before as a child when she’d gone to the doctor and the dentist, and she hated that she had to do it now as a grown adult. Still, she went along with it as she tightly kept her eyes shut.

_Ten…_

_Nine…_

_Eight…_

Already, she was starting to feel dizzy, torpid, hazy, fuzzy, and warm all at once…

_Seven…_

_Six…_

The world became a black mass after that.

 

^^^^***^^^^

 

“Gavin, wake up, now.”

The first bits of light hitting Gavin’s eyes burned. Holding a hand up to shield blue-grey eyes that burned and singed, a deep hiss rang out suddenly. Glancing at the limb there, Gavin’s eyes blew open widely when a masculine hand was there attached to a shoulder instead of a feminine hand.

Sitting up at once, the room span wildly, but Gavin’s adrenaline rush ignored it. Eyes wider than ever, the hand there moved. It was his hand!!! _His manly_ hand!!!

Was it too good to be true??

Not wanting to find out the hard way, Gavin’s mouth fell open, and he cried out, “Hey?!? Hello?!?”

….

A man’s voice!!! _HIS OWN VOICE!!!_

Tearing himself up from the long examination table, Gavin held out his hands before his own eyes. Turning them around, he saw that they were larger, and definitely covered in light brown hair running up and down his skin. This was good news!!!

Stumbling about, he ran past the long curtains while looking for a mirror.

“Nines?!? Kamski?? Chloe?!? I’m back!!!” Nearly tripping over his own feet, he felt he could’ve wept, practically. He felt muscular, larger, heavier, and it felt _fantastic._

Spinning around the lab, he found he couldn’t locate a mirror, and it frustrated him. Where was everyone, anyway??! They would be so excited to see that it worked!!! He wanted to share this joy with them, and as Gavin cried out one last time, he panted out on a broken breath.

….

A thought suddenly occurred to him, especially now that he was alone…

Shifting his eyes to double check, once he confirmed he was in fact all alone, Gavin gently touched and grazed his own flesh from his chest downwards. No boobs…awesome. Everything was as flat as a board, it seemed, just as it should’ve been.

Lower…

Muscles, abs, and taught flesh. Perfect. Just what he liked.

Lower…

Spreading his legs just a fraction, he craned his neck down and stared. His hands kept on moving, lower and lower, right past the insides of his thighs which felt meatier and muscular! Thank goodness! But where was his…

….

He released a cry of joy. His dick was most assuredly there!! Was it in working order, though?? He had to be double sure, else he was going to sue Kamski to the ends of the earth!!

Ducking his head down, Gavin pulled up the hospital gown as high as it would go, and he reached towards his lower torso with a hand. Flesh met heated flesh, and he let out a happy sigh once his cock throbbed magnificently in his hand. There it would always be in the palm of his hand, and he gave it a gentle squeeze…

“Umm, Gavin? You alright there?”

….

Emitting a high-pitched shriek upon hearing Elijah’s voice at his ear, Gavin leapt a mile high in the air. He could’ve sworn he was alone in the room!! Where had Elijah come from?!?

Whirling himself around swiftly, he paled when he caught Chloe and Nines also standing in the lab, each of them exchanging awkward and petrified glances with each other. How embarrassing…just how much of this had they all seen?!?

Jaw dropping, Gavin flushed as he roared from the top of his lungs, “You damn perverts!! Can’t you give me a break?!?” Arms shooting up to the side, he explained, “I’m just happy to be a dude again!! Get your minds out of the fuckin’ gutter already!!”

Chloe giggled, while Elijah rolled his eyes. Sauntering up to Gavin, he held up a small vial, and Gavin shrank back from it once he identified the violet tinge. It was the gender swapper formula, and he winced as he croaked weakly, “Umm, is that for me, then?”

Nodding, Elijah elucidated, “It’s just a ‘thank you’ present…you know,” smirking at Chloe and Nines, he concluded, “it’s the least I can do to show my gratitude, Gavin.”

Raising a dark brown eyebrow that wasn’t at all thin and dainty, Gavin inquired semi-suspiciously, “Gratitude for what? Last time I checked, I made a huge mess of your work, especially seein’ as how it was meant for androids.”

Draping a hand over his shoulder, Elijah leaned against him and grinned with pride. “Be that as it may, you proved to be a rather interesting subject to study.” Waving a hand over his shoulder, his nonverbal form of communication was enough to call Chloe over, and she stood before them while handling the vial carefully.

“You proved to me that you were very brave, strong, and fearless, Gavin!” Elijah sang in his words of praise. “You handled everything very well, and I am impressed with all your achievements.”

Winking at them, Chloe chimed in cleverly with, “And it doesn’t hurt that when you took the brew, it showed that Elijah’s creation worked for humans as well!” Raising her index finger, she playfully flicked the tip of Elijah’s nose and crooned pleasantly, “It went to his head and bolstered his ego, so good on you for doing that for him, Gavin!!”

Wiping his nose irritably, Elijah bowed his head at Gavin as he said, “I really am grateful to you, Gavin, and I promise you that this brew I’ve worked on is refined, and I’ve been able to rectify any of the mistakes and errors the previous one had!!”

Still not entirely convinced of that, Gavin winced as he commented, “Err, yeah, right on, Kamski, but if it’s all the same to you, I think I’m done with bein’ a gal for a whiiiiile now.”

Nines approached them all, and as he cocked a light brown eyebrow, he drawled almost without emotion, “Is that right, Gavin?” Everyone turned to gape at him, as though forgetting about his presence in the room entirely.

If Gavin didn’t know any better, he would’ve assumed that he could detect a hint of disappointment or regret within Nines’ voice. If that were the case, could it be that he missed ‘Gabi’??? Nothing would hurt Gavin’s ego more than that, if it were in fact the case. Nines had promised he’d love him…together, they’d made a strong, clear promise, and a goal that they would marry…was he reneging on that promise??!

Feeling quite heated, Gavin tried not to lose face in front of Elijah and Chloe. He only threw pleading looks at Nines, but then Elijah got in his face real close and blocked the view.

“Say, Gavin,” he whispered softly in his ear, as if about to divulge a deep dark secret, “how was it being a woman, anyway??? Is it true that they say experiencing an orgasm as a woman is ten times more powerful than as a man??”

Blanching, Gavin couldn’t believe what he’d been asked, and he had no idea how to even respond. Thankfully, Chloe soon inched up to Elijah, and she gripped him by the shoulder.

Beaming fondly at Gavin, she purred, “Oh, pay him no mind at all, Gavin!! If he’s so curious to know, next time, I myself can take the gender potion and become man.” Glaring at Elijah, she concluded strongly, “Maybe then we’ll see who _really_ is the boss around here.”

Baffled and frightened all at once, Elijah merely reached over towards Chloe’s right cheek, and he pinched and yanked it as hard and as far up as it would go. Distorted, the skin of the lovely female android was stretched up, and she hissed as she finally let go of her lover.

“You ass!!”

Blushing, Elijah cleared his throat as he muttered, “You said I was your King, though…”

While they argued amongst themselves, Gavin stood about awkwardly. As he observed them, he wondered one thing…was this how all couples were supposed to behave?? Was this how Gabi and Nines had acted??

Something within himself didn’t feel too grand, and he stared at his bare feet sadly. After a few moments of just emptily studying his feet and the cold tiles, Gavin eyed a pair of dark dress shoes stepping up right before his toes. Inches apart, Gavin slowly looked up along a pair of long, skinny legs, and then took in the sight of Nines’ dark shirt, buttons and all done up neatly. Eyes venturing and travelling higher and higher up, he almost felt his breath hitching in his throat when he stopped at Nines’ cobalt eyes.

Those eyes…he’d expected for them to be cold, cruel, and dismissive, but instead, he found warmth, compassion, empathy, acceptance, and love. Nines loved him just as he’d promised, and when he felt it in turn, Gavin knew he loved Nines even more.

Holding out a hand, Nines bowed his head elegantly as he whispered, “Come on, Gavin, let’s go home.”

Nearly swooning, Gavin replied, “I thought you’d never ask.” As he tore away at the curtains to hide away and get re-dressed in a pair of men’s clothing Chloe had set out for him, Elijah wandered over to Nines and held out the vials containing the gender swapping dose, as well as the stabilizing agent needed before Gavin took the reversal brew.

Their eyes met, and they offered each other nothing but a sincere, friendly smile.

“Take it, Nines,” Elijah urged as he set the purple vial down in the palm of the android’s wide hand, and then closed it over the cylinder object. “Maybe you’ll never end up using it, but if anything, I hope you can keep it as some kind of a souvenir, and a memory of all the crazy stuff that happened.”

Shaking his head slightly, Nines fully accepted the ‘gift’, but for altogether different purposes. As he turned and watched Gavin buttoning up a pure white dress shirt, he felt his thirium turning quite warm all throughout his system. He knew that if he’d been a human, he would’ve likely swooned, and it was all because of Gavin Reed. Only Gavin made him feel this way, and that was a symbol enough to last him two lifetimes.

“Thanks, Elijah,” holding the vial to his chest, he made sure to pressure it against his thirium pump. “I would rather have it so that it serves as a constant reminder for the day I fell in love with both Gabi, and Gavin Reed.”

With that declared, when Gavin re-emerged from the area he’d changed in, Nines finally took Gavin’s hand in his own, and together, after they bid the couple farewell, they walked right out of Kamski’s lab and mansion. They both knew they were on a new path and a new journey together, and they were too excited to begin the new life they’d promised each other.


End file.
